


The Ocean's Gift (Completed)

by TAEstful_Cherry



Series: Got7 Mermaid AU [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Cute Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Mermaid Jinyoung, Mermaids, Mythology References, Ocean, Original Mythology, Sea, Sea Monsters, Singer Im Jaebum | JB, Sirens, Slow Burn, Soft Choi Youngjae, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, mermaid au, merman youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAEstful_Cherry/pseuds/TAEstful_Cherry
Summary: The young collector was at an auction, looking for only the rarest and most valuable specimens for his collection. Upon walking further into the exhibit, a large crowd of people was huddled around a particularly large tank, and past the hoard of buyers, he saw a stripe of iridescent blue. He pushed past the people, and laid his eyes on the rarest of them all:The merman.A few days...maybe weeks ago he had been free. Swimming about the warmer southern oceans enjoying the sights and the fish around him. That was until he had gotten tangled in one of those damned humans. The nets were clear enough to go almost unseen by most marine life. Now Jinyoung was swimming in rapid frantic circles in the small tank he was in. It was larger than the last one that he had been brought here in. And there Humans were staring at him wanting to do who knows what. The oxygen in the tank was getting stale and he made his way to the surface to breathe, the gills on his neck closing for the transition from water to air.ORJinyoug a merman gets caught and sold at a rare animal auction and Jaebum buys him and they become friends.[Rated MATURE for Chapter 10]((PLEASE DO NOT REPOST OR TRANSLATE thanxx))
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Got7 Mermaid AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760116
Comments: 43
Kudos: 209
Collections: GOT7, JJP





	1. Far From Home

The thick odor of saltwater filled Jaebeom’s nostrils as he walked inside a dark room, dimly lit with blue light and filled with the sound of water filters and chatter between sellers and buyers. The young collector was at an auction, looking for only the rarest and most valuable specimens for his collection. He eyed the large saltwater tanks around him, sporting fish that he’d already acquired, whereas some did not pique his interest. Upon walking further into the exhibit, a large crowd of people was huddled around a particularly large tank, and past the hoard of buyers, he saw a stripe of iridescent blue. He pushed past the people and laid his eyes on the rarest of them all: The merman. A smile played at his lips, and he looked at the one selling. He would go far for this one- practically the only thing he needed to achieve a complete collection. He peered at the merman’s face- quite handsome, it complemented the beauty of his tail well. “how much?”

A few days...maybe weeks ago he had been free. Swimming about the warmer southern oceans enjoying the sights and the fish around him. That was until he had gotten tangled in one of those damned humans. The nets were clear enough to go almost unseen by most marine life. The humans who were fishing had pulled him on board with their catch. He could understand a few human words and phrases but not many he could understand enough that they were not putting him back in the ocean and he was kept in a makeshift tank and boated back to shore. Now Jinyoung was swimming in rapid frantic circles in the small tank he was in. It was larger than the last one that he had been brought herein. And there Humans were staring at him wanting to do who knows what. The oxygen in the tank was getting stale and he made his way to the surface to breathe, the gills on his neck closing for the transition from water to air.

The salesman looked at Jaebum. "The price for that prize is 10 million. He's the rarest thing that we have here. Most people are here to take pictures because they cant caught up enough cash."

Jaebeom heard the price, but it didn’t phase him. He hadn’t paid nearly as much for anything in his collection prior to this, but then again, nothing was this amazing. Surely, he would become the greatest collector in the world if he had this specimen. He eyed the merman in interest as he breathed the air above the water, examining the gills he had, and watched as they opened and closed to allow him to breathe. What an interesting creature he was- he’d like to know more about them. “I’ll buy him. How about fifteen million?” He said, looking the man in the eye. He was dead serious- going higher in price meant that he would help secure his spot, practically guarantee the purchase of the creature. He wanted him, and he wanted him now. He wouldn’t allow anybody else to take him from him and beat him in his collection. It might be unlikely, but he never knew. There could be somebody out there as determined as he was, but he wouldn’t let that stop him.

The man's eye widened at the price. "O-of course I'll put you down for that sir." The man rushed to get one of the nearby tablets and came back looking through the inventory on the screen before coming up to the merman. "Yes like I said the highest bidder bid 10 million already. I'll put you in for 15...if you could put your name and phone number so we can we will keep you updated on the bid if it goes up and You are able to text in to raise or even cancel your bid." The man said glancing towards the tank.

Jinyoung was at the surface breathing in the air of the room. Mers could breath both water and air and when on land their gills on their neck shut. And since the oxygen levels in the tank were not high he had to rely on the surface air. After he took a few breaths he sunk to the bottom of the tank again his blue tail gracefully curling around on the sparse sand. He was nervous if this kept up he didn't know if he'd die if fear of suffocation or starvation. They hadn't fed him yet. Maybe because they didn't know what he ate? Any seafood would do even seaweed. He sighed and pressed his hands against the glass barrier of his prison and looked out at the people staring at him.

Jaebeom took a look at everyone behind him, snapping pictures and in awe of the creature. They were said to be a myth, but alas, they were real. It was obvious- the way the scales of his tail gently morphed and blended with his skin, and glimmered in the dim light. He could just imagine him in his practical paradise- a surface filled with tropical birds and plant growth, and the floor beneath allowing him to see into the water. He enjoyed going inside the water and letting the fish dart back and forth around his body.He felt confident that all of these people were in awe of what he would potentially be owning. Maybe it was selfish, how he wanted all of these creatures to himself, but he truly had a love for them. He would do all his research to make sure the merman would be handled well in his care.

The man looked toward the auctioneer and put down the information that he was asked to, nodding his head as he confirmed the information he’d entered. “May I ask when the bid ends? I’d want him in my collection as soon as possible.” He said, turning his eyes back to the tank, as he couldn’t seem to look away for too long.

  
  


The salesman looked at his watch then to the timer next to the title of 'Merman' in his tablet. "Lucky for you the bid for the merman ends in 30 minutes. We wanted this to be a quick auction just so that we didn't get too many people in the auction hall as well as arguing patrons." The man explained. He took the tablet back from Jaebum. "Please feel free to look around the rest at the rest of the creatures on display we have a new shipment of reef fish and some nurse sharks that just came in today."

Meanwhile, a person got too close to the tank and Jinyoung got spooked. He flicked his tail and shot upward crashing into the metal grill on top of the tank. A wave of water splashed everywhere and the people are backed up giving exciting gasps and quickly snapping pictures. Pain coursed through Jinyoungs body as he collided with the metal grill and he sank like a rock to the bottom of the tank one hand on his head. At least he wasn't bleeding. But it still hurt a lot.

Jaebeom smiled, obviously satisfied with the fact that he wouldn’t have to wait a whole day, closely watching the bid. Now, he felt as confident as ever that he would win. Not many would bet as much cash as he was on an amazing creature like this- he thankfully had the funds to support his hobbies. He furrowed his brows as the merman became startled. He’d wondered how they treated him, and obviously the tank was much too small. He hardly had enough room to swim more than a couple of circles- and not to mention the metal bars at the top. At least he would be in better hands soon. He would have much more room, and not to mention a lot of company and wildlife with him in the tank. It was gorgeous underneath, and he always made sure that his creatures were treated well. He backed up with the others as water wet the floor beneath, and the merman sunk to the bottom in pain. He pursed his lips, hardly able to watch the mistreatment. He nodded his head as the auctioneer explained their new shipments- and although he did have a love for sharks, he felt as though he didn’t need any more than he already had. “May I ask... you do deliver, yes? I’m not opposed to paying for that as well,” he said.

"Yes, we do deliver if your bod goes through we will have him at your home within the next hour and a half." The man said also stepped back as the water splashed over the edge. He called for more security so the merman wouldn't get spooked again. "Is your tank inside or outside? If you have access from the outside we can easily transport him into that area instead of worrying that he will get hurt in the long process of taking him in your home."

Jinyoung shook himself off feeling dazed and stunned. When would this be over? He leaned back against the glass and closed his eyes trying to preserve his energy in case he needed it later on. He quickly fell asleep his gills slowly fluttering and his body relaxing. The people around the tank grew bord now that the merman wasn't moving and began to disperse. The odd collector passing by and looking at him curiously and making a bet for the merman. And raising the money by 1 million.

“Perfect,” Jaebeom said, making sure to keep his distance from the merman so as to not make him upset again. After all, he would be his and he didn’t want a bad first impression. “It’s inside, but there is an entrance from the outside. It’s relatively easy, I’ve had many transportations in the past.” He’d been through this process time and time again. Some were schools of small exotic fish, like butterflyfish, or some larger like sharks, which were his personal favorite. His aquarium sported Caribbean reef sharks, nurse sharks, and angel sharks, which were his pride and joy- through that title might soon be taken by the creature before him. He felt himself slowly getting impatient once another bidder had one-upped his own, and he turned to the auctioneer. “Twenty million,” he said, determination mixed with a look of seriousness in his eyes. The man put him down for twenty million. There was only about five minutes left in the bidding time slot. No one bothered to up the price because of how the merman was unmoving. They didn’t want to purchase something that looked lifeless or unhealthy for fear their money would go to waste.

“Annnd times up!!! the bid is closed and I am happy to say that you have won sir!” The man congratulated Jaebeom. “Now for shipping please give us your full address and we will have him shipped safely to your home. Please be there so you can give us the specifics for where you want him unloaded.”

Meanwhile, a crew of men had come with a forklift so they could take the tank away to be brought to Jaebeoms home.

Jinyoung felt the tank start to shake and the water began to slosh around. He woke up startled. His world was shaking and that was absolutely terrifying. The tank was slowly moving to where he didn't know but he hoped it would be safe. He missed the ocean. The tank was being moved by a forklift onto a flatbed truck that would be taking it to Jaebum's home. Once the tank was fully secured the truck began to move to make the trip to the building.

“Thank you, thank you,” Jaebeom grinned, satisfied with himself that he was able to win the auction, and he didn’t even mind the large chunk of money taken from his bank account. This was what would complete his collection. He entered his address into the iPad, before confirming it again at the click of the button. “Thank you. I’ll head home now, have a great day,” he said with a small wave before he walked back to where his car was. He got inside the luxury vehicle before starting it up, driving to his home, which was large and spacious, and he parked his car next to his many others- a bit unnecessary, but what else was he to do with the money left over? He waited at the entryway to the aquarium, looking out for the truck where he would be getting his new prized possession.

Jinyoung was nervous yet slightly confused as to what was happening as a dark cloth was draped around the sides of the tank. The tater was still moving back and forth and he wondered where he was being taken. His mother used to scare him as a child and warned him that humans ate mermaids and with that thought resurfaced the fear settled in. He didn’t want to be killed. Soon the movement stopped and the cloth was pulled away from his tank and he blinked raising his arms to block the sudden light.

Within half an hour the truck arrived at Jaebeom's large mansion and placement to a halt. The man went up to the front door and knocked. Once Jaebeom opened the door the man asked: “How would you like him transferred in?” The man asked. A few others were busy getting what looked like a stretcher it was used to transport bigger sharks, dolphins, and seals into enclosures and would certainly do the trick for a merman. (Because they were all roughly the same size)

Jaebeom still had to do a little bit of research, considering the merman was an impulse buy, yet he knew enough about ocean creatures to know they needed more than just a measly tank. He was smarter than that, animal abuse was the last thing he’d like to be accused of. He would never mistreat his animals- though he couldn’t tell if the merman was an animal or a human-like him. It was an odd gray area, yet he would likely just call him a creature. He wondered if he spoke his language if they could communicate at all.

“Ah, yes. Follow me, there’s an aquarium just over here,” He stepped out, leading the men to where all of his fish were kept. “You can put him in here. I’ve adjusted the temperature, so it’s just like his home,” he said, moving aside to give them space to transfer the merman.

Jinyoung scooted away as he saw something enter the water it looked like a huge net he moved out of the way successfully dodging the offending thing over and over again. Then to his dismay, a plug was pulled and the water rapidly began to leave the tank leaving him less and less area to swim in.

“Careful with him we don’t know if he’s dangerous or not!” One of the men said as he was lifted

He was pulled. Up in the net and then one of the men picked him up under his arms and the other got him by the tail. He thrashed with all his strength. These men were trained and used to thrashing fish and easily deposited him on the waiting stretcher and hurried to get him in the water. Then he felt water surrounding him as the contraption was lowered into more water. He struggled to get out of the thing before succeeding and bolting as far away as he could. He sank to the bottom of his new enclosure onto a nice patch of sand and laid there catching his breath his gills fluttering rapidly.

“Well, I’ve never seen anything like that.” The man said to Jaebum. “I hope you enjoy and have a great rest of your day.”

Jaebeom watched with furrowed brows as he saw the merman begin thrashing and trying to get away as much as he could. Though due to mistreatment, he didn’t have much strength as he should have had. He guessed he likely hadn’t eaten.

He let out a sigh of relief once he was finally in the water, with no injury it seemed. He didn’t mind that he had swam away toward the bottom, he still had to get used to his new home and all the company he had with him.

He saw some of the fish had gotten a bit startled from all the thrashing, but they soon began to swim around like normal, likely going to go inspect what had just been added to their tank.

The man chuckled a little bit and nodded. “Thank you, likewise.” He said, waving them goodbye as they left. Once they were gone, he peered into the top of the water, seeing as though the merman had likely gone all the way down to the bottom, where his living room was.

  
  


Once he came to his senses Jinyoung blinked looking around his new surroundings. There were much different tropical fish swimming around him he felt something brush his hand and he looked over to see a dog shark. It was investigating. He slowly sat up and looked around the coral spires and kelp that rose high above his head the green weeds swayed in a small current. He was in a reef of sorts. Curious now he began to explore. Taking in everything making his way from the bottom to the top. There was so much life in here, fish sharks, sea stars and more. He began to move around the reef and eventually hit a wall. Of course, he hit a wall. He followed the course of the wall until he hit that invisible barrier again and he looked out at a room. He was at the top end of the tank and was looking down at the living room. There were no people...yet anyways.

* * *

OKAY!

this story has been on my mind for a while!

i hope you guys enjoy!

I'm gonna plan to upload every other week

but hey time always slips my mind so please bear with me!

also please comment like and subscribe and keep your eyes

open for some new content that will hopefully be coming soon!!!


	2. New Surroundings

Jaebeom decided to give him a little bit of time to himself before he was to go and see him for himself. He guessed he’d probably be a bit startled, but it was better than a hundred people crowding him and taking pictures of him in a tiny tank.

He left for a little bit before his excitement got the best of him. He was interested to see him and how he was doing, if he was hurt in any way, to check his body language. He was an entirely new creature that he hadn’t seen before- he had so much to learn.

Since he wasn’t coming up, he decided to make his way to the lower level, where a living room looked into a large tank. He never turned on any lights in the room- he preferred to have the lights from the tank illuminate the room itself, casting it in a colorful glow.

He walked somewhat close to the tank, but still kept his distance, grinning as he saw the merman just as he had suspected him. He tilted his head, not meeting his eye, though examining every inch of him in interest.

Jinyoung had one hand on the glass as he slowly propelled himself forward he was still looking out over the curious room. Was this a human home? They certainly had some interesting objects.

Soon he spotted one person who was watching the tank intently. He slowly sank towards the bottom of the tank. So he could see the person better through the glass. They were far away and didn’t seem to want to scare him. Then he remembered seeing him at that other place with the hundreds of humans.

Why was he here? Was this his home? The tank was nice and the man showed no signs of cruelty and his face seemed almost gentle. Jinyoung observed him and places his other hand against the glass as well his head tilted to the side.

Jaebeom’s eyes followed the merman as he sank to the bottom of the glass. He didn’t seem to be too scared of him, considering he likely would have hidden away in a further part of the tank that couldn’t be seen from where the man was.

He let his eyes meet the merman’s, full of curiosity and somewhat uncertainty, as were his. He let a small smile grace his face, and several questions raced through his mind as he examined him.

“Hey there.” He took a few small steps closer, still not getting close enough to even tap the glass, although he posed no threat since there was a barrier. Not that he posed a threat at all in general, but he didn’t know what the merman thought of him.

“Can you understand me?” He asked, his voice calm and collected as he waited for a reaction from the merman, anything that would tell him anything about the creature, if he could understand him or if he was scared and whatnot.

Jinyoung saw the man's lips moving and he looked at him confused he couldn’t hear anything aside from the flowing water and the monotonous hum of all the filters and air pumps that were funneling into the tank.

Jinyoung couldn’t read lips. Underwater mers spoke to each other using clicks whistles and songs. Almost like whales and dolphins did. Mers could speak though and be known to mimic humans. and their ancestor's sirens were known to lure salons to their doom just from singing.

He pointed to Jaebeom then to his ears shaking his head. Hoping he could get the message across that he couldn’t hear what the other was going to say. He was getting curious though. He pointed to Jaebum again and motioned upwards moving up as well to signify they could talk above water.

Jaebeom felt a frown take his smile’s place on his lips when he saw the slightly confused expression on the merman’s lips. He had guessed he couldn’t understand English at first until he saw him point to his ears and shake his head.

He had almost forgotten that the sound inside was a bit too overwhelming to be able to hear his voice. He chuckled a bit at himself and then raised his eyebrows in surprise when the merman asked to go above water. That was another type of vulnerability, seeing as though he couldn’t protect himself since there was no barrier above the water.

He nodded his head before he walked back up to the area on the floor above. He stood a bit further from the water to keep the merman comfortable, but not far enough away so that he could not hear him. He was still relatively close, but not close enough to touch him.

“Hello again,” He chuckled, moving a strand of hair out of his face as the male reached the surface of the water. “I asked if you could understand me.” He said to him.

Once Jinyoung saw Jaebeom walk away he mentally slapped himself he was completely exposed above the water. But maybe if he stayed far away he had an advantage and he had deep water on his side as well. If anything happened he could just dive back down and hide humans couldn’t swim as well as he could and they definitely couldn’t breathe water.

He floated there in thought for a good few minutes before he willed himself to go to the surface. Once his head and shoulders entered the warmer air above he heard the voice.

He turned around to see the man again. “I...understand...little,” Jinyoung said thinking as he spoke a look of concentration on his face. He stated towards the middle of the pool out of reach of hopefully anything that could get him. But the guy had nothing in his hands and the scenery around them both was something Jinyoung had never seen before. Surface plants surrounding the pool and colorful birds that were singing beautifully unlike the annoying squawking from the seagulls.

Jaebeom wondered if he would even be able to swim in that area anymore like he used to. He wasn’t sure if merpeople were territorial, and even if they weren’t, it would be a long time until he’d even be able to get close enough to him to brush fingertips. He used to swim all the time, visiting the wildlife that he’d collected over the years, but now he saw the possibility that he likely wouldn’t be able to again in the future with the merman in there.

“a little,” he repeated, nodding his head. He didn’t know how they communicated, or if they could even speak underwater at all. “That’s alright.” He hoped that maybe if the merman were to learn more of his language, they could communicate with each other and teach one another about each other. It would greatly help how he cared for him as well.

“I’m Jaebeom. Do you have a name?” He asked. If he didn’t, maybe he’d just have to give him a name himself- it would be a bit odd. Did they need names down there, or was that useless? He began to wonder about his previous life in the ocean, what he had down there, his family, and whatnot.

“Jaebeom...” he repeated. He said the name over and over a few times until it felt right coming from his lips. Jinyoung listened intently to the words adding them to his memory every word mattered if he was to understand Jaebeom. He milled over the question in his brain. He had a long complicated name in the mer language. But everyone called him Jinyoung for short. Or youngie. Either or would be perfect.

He thought of how he could say things in a way for the other to understand properly. “My name is....” he said his name in mer which consisted of a bunch of clicks and whistles. Seeing the confusion on the other's face he raised his hands gently. “But..you...call me Jinyoung.” He pointed to himself. “I understand a little but I learn quick.” He added the last bit which was true. He could pick up languages and sounds quickly but since he had heard limited Languages in his life out in the ocean he was a bit rusty.

He looked up as he saw one of the colorful birds swoop above the water and he backed up a little bit and watched it land on the rock waterfall that cascaded into the pool around him.

Jaebeom listened to the merman say his name over and over- it was intriguing, to say the least. He was trying his best to communicate with a merperson, something that was only talked about in myths, yet here, he was very real.

The man listened to his name, a series of clicks and whistling noises, and although the merman could understand some of his language, he knew nothing of his. “Jinyoung,” he repeated, nodding his head.

“I will teach you,” He said to him. He wanted to be able to communicate with him well, and so teaching him his language would certainly help that come along. He had no idea what a merman’s intelligence was like.

“It won’t hurt you,” he said, watching as he moved a little bit further away from the exotic bird donning red and blue hues in its feathers. “And I won’t either. I want the best life for you here,” he said to him truthfully.

  
  


"Teach me," Jinyoung stated with a smile on his face he looked around and found a ledge to pull himself up on it was far away from Jaebum best to keep distance from the human just in case something happened.

If Jaebeom turned out to be trustworthy and kind Jinyoung considered to maybe it wouldn't be that bad. So far it seemed safe. He had a nice place to stay that reminded him of home.

He pulled himself up and out of the water half of his tail was visible and he proceeded to realign his scales. They have been unorganized as he had been jostled around and bent out of shape as he had been transported from place to place.

Jaebeom went towards the middle of the sand, taking a seat on one of the chairs he had where he would often just sit and watch all the wildlife, and nodded to Jinyoung.

He watched as the male rearranged the scales on his tail, intrigued and just in awe of how amazing his species was. It was real and right in front of his eyes, in his place. He was his own.

Maybe it was cruel to think that he owned him. He didn’t know, but at least he was giving him a better life than he would have had at the auction. It had a lot more to offer than a simple tank.

“First... you should tell me if you need anything. Are you hurt, hungry?” He asked, wondering what exactly a merman’s care was like. “You understand that?” He made sure, tilting his head.

Jinyoung looked up from his tail and sat back looking at him. He wasn't hurt he had no bruises or cuts or anything. He was just nervous. And yes he was hungry. What did humans eat? He was curious about that.

"not hurt....but hungry." He said and his stomach grumbled a little at the thought of food. He hadn't eaten in the last week. Mind you mers could go weeks without eating but it still weakened them greatly. "Do you have food?"

He didn't need much care he could take care of himself he had the fish and the coral. But none of the fish in the tank were edible. He could eat the kelp but that would get bland after a while and he couldn't live off of that.

When Jinyoung said he wasn’t hurt, Jaebeom inspected him from where he was, glad to know there were no bruises or scraped from transferring him into the water. Seeing how much he was thrashing, he very well could have hit one of the rocks.

“Hungry...” the male repeated and nodded his head. “What do you... eat?” He asked him with a tilt of his head. Human food certainly couldn’t have been made underwater, what did they eat?

It was one of his main questions since the beginning when he saw him at the auction. If he were to buy him, how would he care for him? Granted, it was a bit easier since he could talk with him. He didn’t think the information on the internet would be too helpful- it was much easier to get it straight from him.

“I can feed you, I just need to know what you eat,” he explained, nodding along. He also didn’t know how often they ate. Did he eat three times a day as humans did? Or was it far more spaced out?

  
  


"Fish...crabs...shellfish..seaweeds," Jinyoung replied. That's what he ate and he guessed that human dishes were different from mer dishes.

He tilted his head and looked at Jaebum as the man moved a little closer. "What do you eat?" He asked pointing to Jaebum.

Jinyoung slipped back into the water and dunked himself under the water again before resurfacing a little closer to where Jaebum was. He moved close enough to rest his arms on the lip of the pool. He watched the human curiously and wondered how they managed to walk on those legs of theirs

Jaebeom tilted his head as he heard what Jinyoung ate while he was in the ocean. Pretty normal, since they ate those things too, and he nodded his head along. “Raw...?” He asked. It might have been a stupid question, but he was curious if they ate their food raw, since how else were they supposed to cook it?

“We eat things like that too... but we have a lot of different food too,” He said, knowing that there were all types of varieties of food, not just seafood. He wondered if he could eat any of that if he would even like it at all since he was used to the taste of seafood.

The man leaned forward in his chair, his elbow resting on his knee and his chin atop his palm. The merman had gotten closer, it seemed he was slowly getting more comfortable, yet that would probably be the extent to his proximity.

He began to wonder if the creature was a threat or not. He hadn’t realized it before, but if he were to feed him and make him strong again, he could likely very easily hurt him in some way. Though, if he killed him, nobody else would be there to take care of him. He deemed him safe, but he could never be too careful.

Jinyoung rested his head on his arms as he looked at Jaebum curiously. "More ways?" He questioned. Were there more ways to prepare and consume food. But humans were curious creatures they walked and didn't have tails and they caught fish in nets instead of with spears. "Do humans eat fish too?"

He took in all of Jaebeom's features. Examining him curiously. There was a legend that said mers could gain legs if they left the water during a month of a blue moon (when there are two full moons in one month). But Jinyoung hadn't tried it and he was a bit nervous too. It would be weird. He would feel exposed if he didn't have his tail. Maybe he would try it of he felt more comfortable around Jaebum

If Jaebeom didn't show signs of aggression Jinyoung wouldn't either. He was not a violent person in any way only attacking if he was attacked first.

“More ways,” Jaebeom repeated and nodded his head. “We eat fish. Just maybe not the way you do,” He explained to him, nodding his head along. There was bound to be some awkwardness around the food situation for a bit while he got used to it. He did have food since he had to feed the various creatures anyway, and he guessed maybe he’d eat some of it too.

“I have fish, shellfish, shrimp... how do you eat it?” He asked him, tilting his head. Did they have forks and knives in the water? They didn’t have fire, no doubt about that one, so they must have eaten everything raw, no?

He used his finger to play with the gold earring on his ear while he pondered. He didn’t understand most of this- how did they reproduce? What did they do on a daily basis? A lot of questions filled his brain, but he guessed it would be inappropriate to ask, and he didn’t exactly want to. He would learn more as he would, hopefully, build a relationship with the merman and learn more about his kind. He wondered if at any point he would have to get another one- a female, perhaps? He hummed in contemplation.

Jinyoung nodded as he listed off the food. "Eat it how we normally eat it....raw??" Jinyoung said. They would eat the food raw there was no way to cook anything under the sea. And the ate with their hands neatly of course and they did use knives to cut up the larger fish that came back from a group hunting expedition. "If it's too big we..." he tried to think of the right word. "Make it smaller with tools."

His eyes flicked over as he saw something flash. An earring. Mers liked shiny things and would constantly collect them and make jewelry out of them. Much like the necklace he was wearing now of colorful stones and gold. He pointed to the earring. "Pretty." He stated with a smile and moved his hand back under his chin again. He guessed humans have a similar style in accessories to the merpeople except maybe with fewer shells and coral.

Jaebeom listened and nodded his head when he heard how they ate the food. It seemed they did have tools to make things smaller, much like their knives, so he would give him those as well.

“I’ll get you your food... and you can tell me if you like it or not.” He said to him. It was better to go by trial and error, and his current plan was to just bring a lot of different types of food he had and give it to him to see if he would like it.

“Pretty?” He said, a small grin taking place on his lips. He didn’t know what kind of materials they had, but it did seem they liked shiny objects. “Do you have one? In your ear?” He asked him, pointing to his ear and then to him if he didn’t understand. He’d seen the necklace, large and colorful, and it glimmered in the sunlight that poured in through the windows. “I can give you one.” He said to him, knowing he had a large collection of rings and earrings- not too many necklaces, though.

Jinyoung nodded happily yo finally get food of some kind. He was so hungry he did not care what it was as long had he had something in him so he could regain his strength. Hunger did that if you were desperate enough.

Jinyoung nodded and then pulled himself out if the water to sit on this ledge turning his body so he was facing Jaebum. "Yes." He stated. He showed him his left ear where there was a simple silver hoop with a small shell and a blue gem dangling from it along with a carved piece of whalebone. His eyes lit up as he heard Jaebum say he would give him one. He nodded. His mind going to trade. "Trade.." he pointed to his earring. "For another one." He stated smiling

Jaebeom smiled a little bit and nodded his head. “Trade,” he said. His earring was exotic, different in every way, and he knew that he couldn’t get that anywhere on land. It was crafted by merpeople, which was amazing in and of itself.

Then, he stood up. “I’ll be back,” he told him, before exiting the aquarium to go into his house. He decided to go to his closet first, where he had several accessories stands with different arrays of jewelry. He picked out a couple, bands of silver, gold, rose gold, some plain while some were adorned with pretty jewels of all kinds dangling from them. He put them in a small jewelry box, before making his way over to the kitchen.

He got a tray and put seafood of all kinds on it, as well as knives and forks. He had remembered some sushi he had leftover from dinner, and took some of it out as well- did they make this type of food in the sea?

He put the jewelry box in his pocket and carried the tray back to the aquarium. He grinned as he saw Jinyoung, and slowly made his way closer until he was around an arm's length away, not too close in case he were to get startled. He took the box out of his pocket, and opened it, setting it right beside the tray on the rocks. “Choose,” he said to him, before moving back a little bit.

Jinyoung nodded and smiled as he watched Jaebum leave. He was eager to see what style the humans had in their jewelry. He pulled his entire tail out of the water and got himself comfortable as he waited for Jaebum to return.

He kept himself occupied by watching the birds. Fly overhead wondering what kind they were. Their song was melodic and relaxing and he listened to them. Closing his eyes trying to get their song down so maybe he could sing it.

Like all merpeople, Jinyoung had a fascination and love for music. He wondered if humans had music as well and if so would it be as beautiful as the mer music?

He opened his eyes when he heard Jaebum come back outside. He pulled the tray and the box towards himself looking at the jewelry within. "Pretty." He said brightly and looked at them pulling out a single rose gold earring and examining it.

Jaebeom examined his tail now that it was fully out of the water, humming as he saw the scales glitter in the light, a beautiful iridescent blue with flowing fins, he wondered what it felt like to touch. Would it just feel like fish skin? The scales were much bigger and far prettier than a fish.

He was the type of person to not want to interfere all that much with the life in the aquarium, but sometimes the birds would come and allow him to stroke the feathers of their wings, cawing and singing to him. It never failed to cheer him up, and although they weren’t exactly his pets, he had a relationship with them.

“if you like it, it’s yours.” He said to him. All of his jewelry was pure and real, saving the precious metal from rusting in water. Although they were valuable and certainly cost a big sum of money, he didn’t mind giving them away to the merman- after all, he took pride in being able to purchase him and give him a better home.

* * *

AND THERE WE HAVE IT   
  


IN TWO WEEKS ILL UPLOAD AGAIN


	3. The Beginning of an Unlikely Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HIE  
> okay the story is done on my end so ill be uploading every week!!!  
> and i have a part two coming as well

Jinyoung nodded and placed the rose gold aside seeing it didn't go with his coloring. He picked out a golden earring that had a few chains on it. He examined it curiously having seen nothing like it before, the chains were so small and intricate. He liked it and placed it beside him before picked out a gold bracelet as well and slipped it on his wrist before reaching up and removing his earring and holding it out for Jaebeomto take.

"For you." He stated holding out the earring. "Trade." He added nodding his head. He could always make another one if he wanted too. The earring hook was made from a curved piece of bone and the shells were easy to come by.

Jaebeom smiled in satisfaction as the merman seemed to like the jewelry he’d brought for him. The gold worked nicely with the jewelry around his neck, as well as the shimmering of his tail.

He looked at the earring, interesting and bizarre, yet beautiful no less. He reached out, taking it in his hand. Their fingers brushed momentarily, but he pulled his hand back with the earring in his palm so as not to scare him away.

He examined it in his hand with a small smile. “Trade,” he said, and then lifted his head with a small nod. “Thank you,” he said to him. Even if the earring he’d been given wasn’t the most valuable on the surface, it was valuable to him. It was unique and crafted differently than anything on the earth, and he liked that.

Jinyoung nodded and smiled and picked up the earring he had chosen and put it in his ear. The weight was different but he would get used to it. He watched Jaebeomlook over the piece of jewelry and pointed to Jaebeom's ear as if to say he should put it in. He also picked out a ring before he put the other jewelry back and pushed the small box back towards Jaebum.

Then he turned to the food he slid back into the water and pulled the tray towards him before examining the various kinds of seafood they looked very similar to what he normally ate except for the stuff wrapped in seaweed and some white stuff [the sushi]. He picked it up and sniffed it. It smelled normal. Then he ate it. Liking the taste he picked up another piece and ate it as well. He didn't know what it was but whatever it was he liked it no questions asked.

Jaebeom nodded his head. He had two lobe piercings on each ear, and in the empty one on his right ear, he slid the earring in. He made sure it was secure and didn’t fall out so he wouldn’t lose it. “Pretty?” He grinned with a small chuckle, playing with the new piece of jewelry.

He took the box once he pushed it back toward him, and put it back in his pocket. It looked nice on him, and he hoped he would take care of them well.

He watched as Jinyoung examined the sushi, obviously being unfamiliar with it. It was new, but it was seafood after all. It seemed that he liked it, and he smiled. “That’s called Sushi.” He said to him, pointing to what he was eating. “Different fish, with rice and seaweed,” he said. He wondered if he even knew what rice was since it could only be grown on land.

Jinyoung watched him put it his ear and he grinned. He nodded in response. "Pretty." He agreed. And went back to eating what had been now identified as sushi.

It was good. "Sushi..." he said and looked at the rice. "Rice." He stated. He had no idea what rice was until now.

"Its...good," he said motioning towards the sushi. Before trying the other food he had been offered. "I like it." He said and soon finished eating. There was still some leftover but now he was full and tired. He pushed the tray towards Jaebeomand bowed his head slightly as a gesture of Thanks.

Jaebeom watched him inspect and identify the food now that he knew the name, and then continue to eat until he was full. He was glad he could give him what he needed, and that it wasn’t as difficult as he thought it would be.

He left the tray where it was, and then tilted his head. “Are you tired now?” He knew it had been a long day for him, and he didn’t know how long he’d been captured for. However, he likely hadn’t been able to rest for quite a while considering people were always surrounding him, taking pictures, and just in awe of the creature.

He did like to watch them, yet he didn’t bother the animals and only observed, which he would do for the merman if he so desired. He was glad that he was slowly becoming more comfortable with him, allowing him to get closer without flinching.

Jinyoung nodded. He was exhausted now that his adrenaline had completely run out leaving his body in need of a nice long rest. “Yes....thank you for the food.” He said gratefully.

Once they were done talking he would go find a place to sleep on the soft sand below. Or in one of the coral caves, he had found while he explored the huge tank.

“I will go now...” Jinyoung states and waved a hand before ducking under the water his tail breaking the surface momentarily before he swam to the bottom of the tank and searched for a comfortable place to sleep. He eventually found a rock ledge that was perfect to curl up on. He could make due with this. He swam to the long strands of seaweed and kelp and cut them towards the base and began to fashion them into a thick blanket of shorts. He added shells to the corners to keep it from floating away. He pulled the newly fashioned item to the ledge curled up and almost instantly fell asleep.

  
  
  


Jaebeom nodded his head. “You’re welcome,” he said, taking the tray as well as the small box of jewelry and standing up.

He waved his hand as a goodbye to the merman, watching as he dove underneath the water to go back towards the sand, where he would sleep. He was intrigued, wondering how it could possibly be comfortable down there on the sand, where there were rocks and shells.

He took the tray back down into the kitchen and cleaned it up before going back into his own room. He decided to give Jinyoung some space to get used to his surroundings without him constantly watching him.

He went into his room and changed into a loose t-shirt and sweatpants. He ran a hand through his hair and stretched, deciding to go to sleep as well. He laid down on the bed, fiddled with the shell on his earring one last time, before falling asleep.

Jinyoung woke up the next morning and it took him a few moments to get his bearings and he remembered where he was. He was safe in a huge beautiful Tank with food and Jaebeomthe human who seemed very nice.

He floated out of bed and just let the slight currents have its way with him for a bit he watched the fish swimming around him and smiled when one of the pufferfish came to investigate. He reached out and poked at it causing it to puff up.

Then he decided to get up. He did a few laps around the tank before idly floating in front of the glass wondering if Jaebeom would show up. He wanted to talk to someone being by himself was boring.

Jaebeom woke up in the morning, stretching his arms. The first thing he thought of was Jinyoung, and he smiled to himself, wondering if he was awake, or if he was still sleeping.

He decided he would take a shower later, first going to get himself some food. He’d have to ask the merman how often he preferred to eat. He made himself some waffles with bacon and even made some extra in case the merman would like to try it. Was it even safe for them to eat human food?

He ate quickly, before making his way into the living room with a giant glass wall. He was surprised to see Jinyoung there, floating in front of the glass in boredom. He felt a little bit of pity for him- the only one he could talk to was him since there were no other merpeople in the tank.

He smiled at him and, remembering he couldn’t hear him when they were in this room, simply gave him a wave, walking up to the glass and putting his hand on it, examining all of the fish swimming around him as well.

  
  


Jinyoung smiled as he caught sight of Jaebeomand sank down and put his hand over Jaebeom's against the glass. He looked around the tank as well. All the fish seemed happy and just swam in schools or separately. He turned back to Jaebum.

He wondered if the other would want to talk to him today. He wanted to learn more about humans. What did they do during the day? What did they eat? Did Jaebeomhave any human friends and if so were they nice. Were there human females and what did they look like? And did humans have music? He was genuinely curious about everything.

He motioned upwards towards the surface of the pool and then pointed to Jaebeomwith a hopeful expression on his face. He pulled away from the glass.

Jaebeom felt a grin tug at his lips as he saw Jinyoung place his hand over his. Even if it was through the glass, it felt personal. He had already warmed up so much to him, whereas previously he wouldn’t even allow anybody to get close to his tank without startling.

He found himself wanting to speak with him constantly. He practically never wanted to leave him alone, but he knew that was selfish. That’s why he kept his trips somewhat sparse so that the merman could have his time to himself without a human constantly prying into his business. He imagined he wouldn’t like it if he were in a tank.

When the other pulled away from the glass, he let his hand drop from the surface. He took a look at his hopeful expression and smiled. He nodded his head, happy that he seemed to want to talk with him as much as he did. Without another word, he left the room, as he made his way up to where the surface was.

Jinyoung smiled as he saw Jaebeomsmile. It made him happy deep down just to have another interaction with someone besides the pufferfish from a few minutes ago. When Jaebeom left obviously going up to the surface Jinyoung followed. He got there first and swam to where the steps into the pool were.

The ground was shallower here probably about 5 ft at the deepest part. He guessed it was shallow because humans couldn't swim. (He didn't know they could). He sat on the second step his human half out of the water his tail still submerged and waited for Jaebeomto come out of the house.

His mom was wrong not all humans were dangerous as he was seeing now. Jaebeom seemed really nice and not dangerous in the slightest. As Jinyoung waited he played with the ring on his finger that he had picked out yesterday.

Jaebeom got into the room that held the surface of the aquarium, seeing that Jinyoung was already there waiting for him.

He wondered what his extent of human knowledge was. What he thought they were, what they did, what they ate, pretty much any question. He wanted to answer them for him, as well as he wanted his own questions answered. It was interesting how they interacted, how they could be so similar yet so different.

He went close to the edge, crouching down so he wasn’t hovering over him. He still decided to not get too close to him, unsure of what the merman thought his intentions were. He decided he wouldn’t get too close unless asked, for fear he might scare him away.

“Hi there,” he said with a smile. “How are you?” He asked, resting his arms on his knees as he looked at him, tilting his head to the side.

Jinyoung looked up when he heard the door open and he grinned when he saw Jaebeomwalking out. He waved his hand. He wasn't at all fazed when Jaebeom came and sat down closer to him than yesterday.

Jinyoung noticed that Jaebeomhad different garments on him that he did yesterday and he wondered why they wore them. In fact all the people he had seen so far had some sort of covering on their whole entire body it was quite odd. That was another question to ask eventually. Only mer women wore coverings on their chests and some tribes of merpeople the women wore nothing at all. And the soldiers would wear armor when they needed too but that was the extent on clothes

"I....am well." He said and turned himself so he was at a better more comfortable angle to see Jaebum. "How are you?" He asked tilting his head.

Jaebeom smiled back at the merman and gave a small wave. He was pleased that he didn’t seem uncomfortable by the closer proximity than the previous day. He’d likely be trying his luck with him and moving closer each day- maybe one day he’d actually allow him to swim in the aquarium with him, but he didn’t think it would happen anytime soon.

He wondered what they had as jobs- he guessed that they needed some type of currency to be able to buy things, and then he wondered what they would even need to buy. Did they craft everything themselves? Every question led to another, and he resisted the urge to sigh.

The man smiled a bit as he said he was good, and then asked him the same question in return. “I’m fine,” he said with a nod. “Do you need anything?” He asked him, wondering if there was anything he needed or wanted to make his experience better in any way.

"I'm good...just want...wanted to talk. To you." He pointed to Jaebum. He wanted to learn more about humans. "I want to learn from you." He stated.

He had so many questions to ask and he hoped he could communicate enough to Jaebeom for the other to be able to understand him.

"What are these..." Jinyoung asked and reached over and had to lean forward to gently tug at Jaebeom's shirt. "Why this?" He asked. "Why do humans cover-up like this?" The material was soft under his fingers and he wondered what it was he had never felt anything this soft before.

A small smile crossed Jaebeom’s face when Jinyoung said that he wanted to speak with him. It was comforting to know that he wanted to talk to him as much as he did. “Sure. Any time,” he said.

He knew that Jinyoung would get better in his language the more they spoke, and he’d get more confidence, so it was really a win all around. They’d learn more about each other’s culture, Jaebeom would get better at caring for him, and Jinyoung would get better in communication.

He leaned forward a bit subconsciously when the merman tugged at his clothing. “A shirt. Clothes,” he said to him. “It’s not appropriate to walk around without them,” he said, wondering if he understood what he was saying. “Only certain people see underneath,” he said with a small chuckle, trying his best to explain to him. He’d never thought about it, but they didn’t really have the materials they had on land, especially not the ones they used to make clothes. Plus, he didn’t assume they had any ‘intimate’ parts to them, aside from mermaids, so they didn’t exactly need to cover up.

Jinyoung looked a bit confused. This was more than he had expected. They weren't allowed to walk around without them? And only certain people could see underneath?

"In the sea, we don't wear that" he said motioning to himself and his bare chest "...except...." he couldn't find the human word for females in his vocabulary. "Except for...mates but they don't have to wear coverings if they don't want to." He stated. "And I don't understand...certain people??"

Did certain people mean a humans mate? Or just special people in general maybe a friend? He had so much to learn about human ways and the clothes policy was a bit odd to him more of a culture shock, to be honest

Jaebeom nodded his head in understanding as Jinyoung explained that they didn’t wear clothes in the ocean. It was quite the opposite from them- ‘mates’, as he called them, wore coverings.

“I guess you could say our ‘mate’ sees underneath... but not always. You choose who can see,” He said to him, trying to figure out the best way to explain it to him, though it was difficult. All the things he’d learned about life happened over the course of many years, yet now the merman was learning a lot of things all at once.

“It’s private, intimate. You don’t usually show to just anyone,” He said. It would be confusing for him to learn about humanity’s ways, how some people showed themselves as a job or at least very often, some didn’t do it at all, some only after marriage, etcetera etcetera. It was confusing to him, but he had faith he would understand everything about humans very soon while Jaebeom explained it.

Jinyoung nodded his head that made sense now. Humans kept themselves covered except for those they loved dearly. So a significant other.

"Ah I understand now. You only show it to your lover when you want to." He said. It was understandable and he could easily wrap his head around the concept of clothes wearing.

"Now you ask me," Jinyoung said. Maybe they could play some sort of game with this. Exchanging questions and getting to know each other's species better.

He wondered what Jaebeom would ask and Jinyoung hoped he could be able to answer the questions in an easy way.

Jaebeom nodded his head when Jinyoung confirmed his statement. He was glad he got it easily, considering it was so different from his life at sea. If he were to ever put clothes on him- that is, a shirt- he’d likely be very uncomfortable. He wondered what other things they were accustomed to that were strange up here.

“Okay...” he said, thinking about which one of his many questions to ask first. He decided to go with a simple one, one that was broad so he could explain in detail. “What do you do all day?” He asked him.

He was intrigued as to how they spent their time, if they had jobs, what they did for fun. He also wondered if they had any threats down there- did large sharks hurt them the same way they would sometimes hurt humans? Did other merpeople attack them? He wondered if they had kings, and how many merpeople there were in the sea.

"Ah under the sea...what did I do?" Jinyoung nodded and smiled wistfully remembering life under the sea. "I was a hunter. So I would help hunt for the others sometimes alone and sometimes with friends and others." He explained. "The bigger the fish the more came on the hunt so no one would get hurt once there's blood then the sharks come and you have to work fast or be killed," Jinyoung said. "And some days were slow...nothing happened and I would be with family and friends and helping around the territory. And I would make stuff with the bones left over from the bigger fish like whales." He explained and pointed to the earring in Jaebeom's ear. "That bone is a whale." He stated.

  
  


"And also taking care of the little ones since they're vulnerable to attack by sharks and sea lions." Jinyoung added. There was so much to say about the village under the sea. He was part of the Anemone clan one of the few remaining stable clans under the ocean

Jaebeom listened intently to him, hearing about how he was a hunter and apparently gathered food for everyone to be able to eat.

“Ah... so sharks do attack you?” He asked him, tilting his head. He’d thought that in the sea everyone practically lived in harmony, but now that he thought about it, it made sense. Humans could be attacked by larger animals, too.

“And... how often do you need to eat?” He asked him, considering that some days were slow as he said with no fish to hunt, he wondered if that bothered them. Even if they looked similar, they were very different.

He felt his earring with his fingers and nodded his head, and then smiled when he said that he protected the small children. It sounded nice to be in a village or city where people cared for each other- out here, people didn’t make an effort to get to know each other, let alone help them with what they needed.

Jinyoung nodded. "Not aggressively They have to eat too. They never purposely attack, they're just hungry so so during a hunt we would take what we could and what we needed let the sharks clean up the rest let them eat and come back a few days later for the bones. The bigger bones would be used in making buildings and structures. And the others would be used to make weapons tools and pretty things." Jinyoung hummed.

As to how often he ate. He ate when he was hungry. Under the see, he was constantly moving so he ate two to three times a day here where space was limited. Maybe he would eat less than that. "Ah I eat when I am hungry." He said. He said. He wasn't hungry right now. "I am not hungry right now." He said shaking his head.

Jaebeom nodded when Jinyoung explained that the sharks weren’t aggressive, and just needed to survive. He understood that, and the fact that they even left some for them was kindhearted and showed they cared about the environment and animals around them.

Humans were destructive and only cared about themselves. What made it worse was the fact that they were the ones polluting the ocean with trash, and he pursed his lips. He had a lot of things to learn about humans, and not all of them were good.

“Well... tell me when you’re hungry,” he said with a smile and a nod. He let a couple more seconds of silence pass by somewhat admiring the creature in front of him before he spoke up again. “Any more questions you have for me?” He asked him, bringing his eyes up to look into his.

  
  


"Its...the way of life. The never-ending circle. life-death-rebirth." Jinyoung said. That was the way of the ocean. The sea gives life but takes away. It's unpredictable and always moving and there's always something happening within its waters.

He thought of another question to ask Jaebum. There were so many things he wanted to ask and he was si curious about everything. He sat there deep in thought. What to ask...

"Can...can you.." Jinyoung thought for the right term. "Can you swim?" He asked curiously. He wanted to know if humans could swim and if they were good at it he had never seen humans swimming underwater before so he wondered if they could swim

“I understand,” Jaebeom said to his explanation of life. It was true- life had its way, things must go on, and that’s just how things were.

He tilted his head at the question he asked and then nodded his head. “I can swim,” he said but tried to tell him why there were rarely any humans underwater. Obviously they couldn’t breathe underwater, but they still had the technology to help with that.

“But not too deep... it’s not good for us,” He said. Their bodies weren’t fit in surviving underwater- and he knew that he could never go as deep as the ocean without some sort of fear, the pressure build-up could eventually kill him if he were to come up too fast.

  
  


"So you can swim above the water but not under like me." He looked to his neck. "You don't have gills...it makes sense..." he pointed to his own neck where his gills have closed the scales overlapped before blending in with his pale skin.

Jinyoung nodded. He pointed to himself then motioned to the water. "Swim with me?" He asked curiously and motioned to the pool. Even if it was above water it would be nice to have someone in the water with him.

Jaebeom nodded his head. “I can swim underwater, but not for long. I have to hold my breath,” He explained to him. He couldn’t hold his breath for all that long, but sometimes he liked to dive a little bit under the water to see the fish and coral up close, before eventually having to resurface to breathe.

The way his gills worked intrigued him- how they would open in the water before eventually closing off to allow him to breathe above water. Everything about him was so intriguing, and he wondered what it felt like to be underwater all the time.

He raised his eyebrows at his request, not expecting him to be so open so quickly. He hesitated for a split second but realized there was nothing to be afraid of. He looked down at what he was wearing. “Sure, but... I suppose I’ll have to change first,” he said to him.

  
  


"Humans are curious that way you can do stuff but not for long amounts of time. I'll help you swim. I can give you the air." Jinyoung said. It was said a kiss from mer could stop a man from drowning. .

He looked at Jaebeomwaiting to see what he said to the offer.

He stretched his arms above his head and gave a slight yawn. The sun on his skin made him feel sleepy but not too sleepy that he couldn't go swimming again.

"Change??" He asked. "Change into what?? You can go to that. No??" He asked pointing to the clothes Jaebeomalready had on. How many different kinds of clothes did humans have? This was odd. Did they have clothed to swim in?

Jaebeom tilted his head- how would he give him air? He was confused, but the offer sounded nice. Being able to stay underwater for a longer period of time was a deal, and he nodded his head.

“Sure. We can do that,” He said, and ran a hand through his own hair. And at the other’s comment about his clothes, he chuckled and shook his head.

“I can... but it’s harder. It weighs you down when it’s wet,” he said to him, and then stood up. “We have clothes for swimming,” he explained as he looked down at him in the pool of water.

Jinyoung nodded his head. "Okay you change. I don't want you to have trouble. I'll be here." Jinyoung hummed and smiled at him. He moved off the step and ducked himself under the water feeling the need to get wet again and pulled himself on the ledge resting his head on his arms.

He watched Jaebeomleave and decided to explore what he could see as the surface of the pool. Moving along the edge and looking at the plants and the flowers and the birds. One of which a bigger bird with a long tail of blue and green feathers [a peacock] walked over to investigate him.

He backed up a little watching it warily. He tentatively reached out to touch it. It let him without making a sound. And he grinned. It was soft.

Jaebeom smiled and went off into his own room to change. He took off all of his clothes before changing into some black swimming trunks and grabbing a towel so that he wouldn’t track water into the house when he was finished.

He hadn’t told him that it was normal to show more skin when swimming, but he was raised where people didn’t wear clothes over their bodies, so he figured it should be fine. He drank a little bit of water before going back up, knowing that he didn’t want to get dehydrated while he was swimming.

He walked back up to the pool, where he saw Jinyoung petting a male peacock of his. “Pretty, right?” He grinned at him, crouching down again right beside the bird. It shuffled a bit, but it had been with him for a long time. It knew there was nothing to be afraid of here.

  
  


Jinyoung was so preoccupied with the new animal he had found and he didn't hear Jaebeomcome back until the human was right beside him and had spoken.

Jinyoung looked up and was quite shocked to see Jaebeomonly wearing a pair of smaller pants, he was completely shirtless. He guessed that he was special because he got to see Jaebeomlike this or maybe this is how all humans swam. He looked back at the bird. It was the biggest bird he had ever seen. He examined it curiously then looked back to Jaebum.

"What is it?? It's so pretty." He said admiring the feathers and how complex they were. They looked almost like they were jewels but they weren't. "Looks so pretty." He said focusing intently on the bird. It seemed calm around Jaebum. If the bird trusted him Jinyoung did too. Animals had an inner trust and if they trusted someone

You could trust them too.

Jaebeom didn’t see the somewhat shocked look on Jinyoung’s face due to his attire, but even if he did, he wouldn’t have minded. He was comfortable around him.

“a peacock,” He said to him, gently reaching out to stroke his wings, and it made a small noise as if to greet him. “Only the males have pretty feathers like this,” he said. Usually, he only got same-gendered birds so as to not mate with each other and have offspring that eventually got out of hand. Young animals required extensive care, which he wasn't exactly opposed to, but once all of them had offspring, it would become too much for him to handle. Most of the animals in the aquarium lived long lives, anyway.

“I have two, but I guess the other one is sleeping right now,” he said, finishing stroking his feathers with a small pat on the side. He dipped his feet into the pool and set the towel down on the rocks. “Ready?” He asked the merman with a smile.

"Peacock..." Jinyoung repeated and said it a few times to get the name down. "Well he is very pretty." He stated and pulled his hand away and admired the bird. The peacock flicked its feathers before its tail poofed up in an arch Jinyoung looked at it in awe. The peacock looked bigger and more beautiful than before and it turned and started to walk away as Jaebeomput his feet in the water. That was cool that Jaebeomhad two of them. Maybe he would see the other one if it woke up any time soon. He watched the colorful bird walk away into the bushes.

Jinyoung nodded and moved out of the way to get Jaebeomsome space while getting into the water. "I'm ready." He said brightly. He was curious about how people were able to swim with those things they called legs.

"How can you swim with those?" He asked pointing to Jaebeom's legs. They wouldn't be efficient as a tail would be so that made him wonder.

Jaebeom grinned as he saw the peacock’s tail puff up, it's tail practically a portrait. He loved how amazing those birds were, ever since he was little. That’s the bird that started his love for exotic animals, and of course, were the first to be in his collection, so they were very dear to his heart.

“You should give them names,” he suggested to him with a small laugh. He really never named his animals, he didn’t know the reason, but he never did. He gave Jinyoung the offer because maybe it would make it feel a little bit more like home like he had someone there with him even if he wasn’t there to talk with him.

He slowly slid into the water, the sunlight having warmed it up a bit yet it was still a little bit chilly, and he went down until his feet touched the floor at around five feet, his head still above the water.

“Move them back and forth,” He said and then began to move his arms to demonstrate. “And you move forward like this... at the same time,” he said, moving around a bit to let his body adjust to the temperature.

  
  



	4. Getting to Know Eachother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeom and Jinyoung get to know each other better.

Jinyoung watched as Jaebeom slipped into the water and then ducked under to see how the others legs worked before coming back up again. It wasnt as graceful as a tail though and he was still amazed that Jaebeom was managing to stay afloat.Jinyoung looked at the birds a name?? "A name..." he said softly and looked at the bird thoughtfully. He didn't know many human name "What is that blue stone...its....pretty... I do not know the human word for it..." he said thinking of a clear blue gemstone he pointed to the one on his necklace. He did not know the human term for it. But it was a fitting name for the blue colored peacock. It was beautiful, precious and blue.

Jaebeom looked at the blue gemstone on his necklace, and then back at the peacock. It matched the color perfectly, and he smiled back at him.“Sapphire,” he told him the name. It was fitting for the peacock, considering its color.“Different, right?” He chuckled a little bit. It was probably much easier to swim with the tail, considering it had fins, and they probably didn’t even need their arms due to the power of their tail. “Come on,” he said, swimming a little further out, so now he had to keep himself above the water. His feet were no longer touching the ground, and he moved his arms and legs at a rhythmic pace so that he wouldn’t sink.

"Ah then its name is sapphire." Jinyoung hummed and watched the bird walk away and vanish behind a bush. He wondered what he would name the other one.Jinyoung followed Jaebeom to the center of the pool. He was glad that Jaebeomwas managing to swim and stay afloat. And he came to the conclusion that not all humans were as weak as they looked.

"Are you ready?" Jinyoung asked and pointed under the water. He wanted to take Jaebeomfor a dive. Not too deep remembering what the other said about not being able to go too far. Jaebeom enjoyed swimming- he wasn’t great at it, but he still enjoyed it. He wondered how fast merpeople could swim, it would likely beat a human’s record in a heart beat.

When Jinyoung asked if he was ready, he nodded his head. When the merman said before that he could give him air, he wondered how that would work, and he wondered how long that would last. "yeah, let’s go.” He said and nodded his head, jumping up a bit in the water before he went down. He blew air out of his nose, making bubbles rise to the surface, so that water wouldn’t go inside, and he opened his eyes. The water never burned them, but after a while, they would start to become red. 

Jinyoung dove after him and wondered how long Jaebeom could hold his breath for. He stayed close. He wondered why Jaebeomexpelled al the air like that didnt he know that he wouldn't be able to breathe for long if he did that. He swam down and waited for Jaebeom to catch up with him. Now they were about five feet below the surface and right over the drop off to where the tank itself began. There were bigger fish up here and they swam around them curiously.

Jaebeom stopped letting the air out of his nose and instead held it, knowing to only breathe out of he absolutely needed to. It would make him last longer underwater- over time he’d been a little better with holding his breath, yet he was only human. It wasn’t for that long. Of course, humans had a bit more trouble with staying underwater than merpeople did. He had to constantly swim down in order to not float to the top, even when he’d already met Jinyoung where he was, he had to keep swimming in order to not float. He felt a small smile at his lips when he saw the big fish, never being able to see them this close. He turned so his back was now facing the floor of the tank and his chest towards the surface, staring at all the fish and blowing a little bit more air out of his nose.

Jinyoung swam around him looking down at him with a tilted head as if to ask why do you keep doing that. He was amazed that Jaebeom had managed to stay under water this long. He reached out and took Jaebeom by the hand and helped pull him deeper. Now they were right above the coral there were anemones here and the clownfish seeing two creatures coming towards them swam Into the plants to hide. Jinyoung smiled as he watched them and looked back to Jaebeom .Then a puffer fish swam over to them curious about the two. Jinyoung poked at it and it puffed up he pushed the balloon like fish over to Jaebeom .

Jaebeom smiled a little bit at Jinyoung when he tilted his head, though he couldn’t really explain underwater. He’d tell him later he had to do it so that he didn’t let all his breath out at once- after all, the carbon dioxide irritated his lungs if left in for too long as well. He held onto the merman’s hand as he pulled him deeper, and he looked at all the coral with somewhat wide eyes. It looked so much more colorful up close, and he was careful not to touch it. he chuckled as the pufferfish was pushed over to him, and he pouted playfully as if to say ‘don’t be mean’. He poked it gently, watching it bob through the water. The pufferfish deflated and quickly swam away. It didnt fancy getting poked again. Jinyoung watched it leave and then looked to Jaebeom the man was gesturing and pointing from himself to the surface.Soon, though, his last bit of air was let out through his nose and his chest began to hurt. He tapped his chest and then pointed up to the surface, signaling to Jinyoung that he had to breathe again.

Jinyoung guessed he needed to breathe again and moved forward. He took a breath and pressed his lips against Jaebeom’s, blowing the oxygen from his mouth into the others lungs.

_a mers kiss could save a drowning man._

Jaebeom was about to swim to the surface when Jinyoung moved closer. He looked at him with a quirked brow, until he felt the merman’s lips against his, and felt his lungs slowly fill up again, the aching in his chest gone.

He pulled away to see Jaebeom with a shocked expression. But at least the man was able to breathe again and he could stay under water longer. He wondered why Jaebeom ooked shocked. Did humans not kiss? Was this a foreign gesture? And he began to worry that he had made him feel uncomfortable

When he pulled away, he had a shocked expression on his face. Was this normal for them? To kiss one another even without a relationship? He’d done it without hesitation. He wasn’t sure, but he didn’t want to worry him with human customs right now- it would be too odd to tell him about human kisses, if they were different after all.He just nodded his head as a ‘thank you’, before pointing downward in the tank, and tilting his head. He moved a little bit lower, now the pressure in his ears was getting a little bit more uncomfortable, so they would have to stop soon.

Jinyoung nodded in reply and looked around the tank at all the colorful fish and coral. He dove down and picked one of the sea flowers and swam back up to Jaebeom and tucked it into his hair. He mouthed the word "pretty" knowing that Jaebeom would never be able to understand mermish. As far as he knew humans would never be able to replicate the sound frequencies that merpeople could. Jinyoung didnt want to bring Jaebeom down deeper for fear that the water pressure wouldn't be good for him. He himself felt fine because he was made for this environment. He wanted to be cautious with Jaebeomnot wanting to hurt him in any way.

Jaebeom blew a little bit more air out of his nose as he saw Jinyoung dive down to go get a flower. When it was tucked in his hair, he smiled, and mouthed the word ‘pretty’ back to him. He couldn’t place why he felt so comfortable around this merman. He was practically trusting him with his life, knowing he could drown him just for the hell of it even if it wouldn’t be good for him in the long run. Some creatures were just evil like that. But somehow, Jinyoung was caring for him even though humans had taken him from his home to put him in a tank. He reached out to gently brush his fingers along a colorful starfish, smiling to himself as he did so. He couldn’t help but look around in awe. It was his own tank, yet some creatures he hardly ever saw through the glass, and even if he did, it didn’t feel the same as seeing them up close.

  
  


Jinyoung smiled at him again and watched him gently touch the starfish. He was in Awe at how gentle Jaebeomwas being with the creatures in the tank. It made him happy that Jaebeom cared for all the fish here. And wondered if there were other humans like him. Jinyoung moved closer to Jaebeom watching him. He gently reached out and pet the starfish with him. It didnt move it just sat there latched onto the rock like most of the starfish in the tank. He pulled away after a bit and motioned for Jaebeom to come back up to the surface. He moved up and waited for Jaebeomto follow him.

Jaebeom had always loved animals, and one thing he loved just as much as sea animals were his cats. He had always been gentle with animals, and aquariums had always intrigued him. He’d begun collecting not only for their beautiful appearances, but because he wanted to give them a better home than they had at the auctions. It took him a lot of time and a lot of money, but in his opinion, it was one hundred percent worth the costs.

He grinned as Jinyoung moved closer. It was different than petting an animal on land, of course- the animals on land were soft and fuzzy, calming to the touch. Yet the animals under the sea were interesting textures, all somewhat different and interesting to feel with the pads of his fingers. When Jinyoung motioned back to the surface, he nodded. It wasn’t good for him to stay too long underwater. He swam slowly up to the surface and gasped a little bit once he was at the top, running a hand through his own wet hair and breathing a bit heavily to make up for the time he spent underwater.

  
  


Jinyoung waited, staying under the water watching Jaebeom until he knew Jaebeom was safely at the surface. He followed him and swam up beside him. Looking at him."You were so nice with the animals. It makes me... happy." Jinyoung said with a huge smile across his face. "They like you." He added. "Trust you." He continued still smiling "Did you....like it??" Jinyoung asked curiously and looked at the other. He ran a hand through his own wet hair to move it out of his own eyes.

Jaebeom looked at the other male’s wide smile on his face and couldn’t help but smile too. Seeing him happy made him feel a bit happier as well. “I want them to be happy... I never want them to be hurt,” he said to him with a smile, moving so that he was now sitting on the steps of the pool, still partly underwater as he was able to rest from swimming.“I liked it... a lot,” he smiled with a nod. It was so much different than looking at them through the glass, how could he not enjoy it? “Thank you... for helping me,” he said to him with a slightly sheepish smile.

Jinyoung nodded and looked down through the water. All the animals here seemed happy and content and like they didnt have a care in the world. He looked back at Jaebeom seeing the human sitting on the stairs he decided to join him.. Jinyoung swam over and sat beside him he kept his tail in the water swishing it lightly. The blue scales glittered in the midday sun. He relaxed back and looked at Jaebeom "Ah you're welcome. I hope I didnt startle you." Jinyoung said nervously hoping he hadnt overstepped any boundaries.

Jaebeom leaned back against the side of the pool, relaxing as he felt the other sit next to him on the stairs, looking at his tail swishing within the water. He was truly magnificent. An amazing sight to behold, really. He didn’t regret the money not one bit, and he even got more than he bargained for. He seemed kindhearted, and someone he could trust, even though there was a slight language barrier. He didn’t mind that at all. He’d get to know him even more. He chuckled a bit. “Maybe a little bit,” he said, remembering just how shocked he was in the moment. “But I don’t mind. Do you... do that often down there?” He asked him, wondering if merpeople regularly kissed or something.

Jinyoung nodded. "to little ones when they're born to vet them used to breathing...to mers who...get hurt and fall asleep for a little while." He didn't know the term for unconscious so he tried to explain it thr best he could. Sometimes if mers fell unconscious they would forget to breath with their gills. "And we can save people from drowning."Ever hear of dolphins bringing people to shore if they fell off a boat or something?? Well sometimes it was the Mer people who brought a drowning human to shore. Keeping them alive by breathing air into their lungs. "Do humans not do that??" He asked curiously. "Why were you confused? Is it something bad that I did?"

“Fall asleep?” Jaebeom had furrowed brows as he thought about it. Jinyoung didn’t seem to need help breathing when he slept, right? He was confused until he realized and smiled a bit. “Ah. I know what you mean- unconscious,” he said to him, giving him the word for what he was speaking about.“Humans do that too sometimes. But only professionals,” he said to him. He had so much to learn about mer culture, and Jinyoung had so much to learn about humans. It was interesting.He shook his head. “Well, yes, but... it’s similar to clothes. You do that to your lover,” he explained to him. He was a bit shocked at first, but he couldn’t blame the merman. It was a difference in culture, first of all, and most importantly he was helping him.

Jinyoung nodded that it must be the correct term. And mer people did have healers and elders but healers really assisted in births and severe wounds other than that everyone took care of themselves and each other. At the term lover Jinyoung looked down. "Ah I'm sorry about that if I knew that I would have let you go up there to breath. I hope I didn't hurt your lover by doing that.." Jinyoung said genuinely sorry for the whole situation. He had a lot to learn about humans and their ways and habits and lovers."Is there anything else I should not do? So I dont mess up again??" He asked curiously. He wanted to learn the human ways so he didnt mess up.

Jaebeom couldn’t help his slight chuckle at Jinyoung’s apology. “I really didn’t mind. You helped me,” he said to him in an understanding tone, shaking his head as if to say it was alright. “And about my lover... you didn’t hurt anyone. I don’t have one,” he chuckled a bit, shaking his head. He’d been single for quite a long time now, difficult to find someone that piqued his interest and wasn’t trying to get with him for his money. Not to mention somebody that supported his hobby- at some point, he stopped trying and believed he would find someone when the time was right for him, but maybe living alone was his destiny, only kept company by his various creatures. “Not anything I can think of right now,” he said to him after pondering for a bit. “But I don’t hold it against you. You’ll learn with time,” he said to him, giving him a warm smil

Jinyoung tilted his head surprised that Jaebeom didnt have a lover. The other was handsome and certainly attract attention when in a group of people. He looked Jaebeom Up and down curiously before looking back at the water and his tail."Okay. Im sure you'll find one. You're nice.." Jinyoung said wondering why someone hadn't chosen Jaebeomas a lover. He nodded appreciatively. He would learn in time and he couldn't wait to learn more.

Jaebeom could tell that the other was surprised from what he’d said. He chuckled a little bit- he didn’t think it was all that surprising. A lot of people did, but it wasn’t as if he were anything special. He didn’t think he was all that picky. He didn’t have many standards in terms of appearance or personality. Simply that he would get along with them, they supported his hobby, and didn’t want him just for the money. Was that too much of him to ask? He didn’t know.“Thank you... maybe. It’ll happen when the times comes, that’s what I believe,” he said to him with a nod of his head. He wondered if Jinyoung had a lover, and he wondered if it was too personal to ask. “Did you... have a lover? Or somebody? You don’t have to answer if you’re uncomfortable.” He said to him.

Jinyoung looked at him and shook hos head. He had never found a mate or a lover. Once a year the mer people would travel to the southern waters in search of a suitable lover whem they became of age wich for the mers was about 20 human years. They would arrive at the same spot in late spring looking for someone who they could court. It all began with courting. Getting to know the other better. They would exchange gifts. Normally the male would go on a hunt and bring back food if the girl or boy was impressed they would accept and they would eat and then proceed to the mating dance.Jinyoung had gone to four of these gatherings since he had turned 20 [now he was 24] and he had never found someone who seemed perfect for him. "Its a long process...I've never found anyone." He said

“mm... A long process? I guess it’s similar for us, but... not really,” Jaebeom said. He was interested in how the merpeople found their lovers. Did they have some sort of ritual? Humans didn’t have that. Over time, dating had just become less serious and more of a way to seek temporary satisfaction.

“what’s the process?” He asked curiously. Some people used dating apps, others met people at their workplace or even school and began dating. It was a little bit difficult, he knew that for sure, but that was how it was.He’d dated a couple people in the past- at the time, they seemed nice, yet now that he thought about it, none of them really intrigued him. He was just looking for someone that could grow on him, yet it never happened. Maybe he was too cold, or something similar.

Jinyoung tilted his head and thought of how best to explain the whole situation. "Ok....so every year...everyone who is of age we swim to the same place every time. There we meet others from other groups." He said and looked around as he thought of how else to explain the process. "We stay for....." the meeting lasted 14 moons [two weeks] . But he didnt "now how to say that. He suddenly dove quickly going down to the bottom of the tank and gathering 14 stones. He returned and placed the stones on the side. "This many moons." He pointed to the stones he had placed beside Jaebeom . "It lasts that long." We find someone by exchanging treasures. And if they say yes we get to know eachother. I will go hunting and bring them back something if they're not impressed it's over and I start again...if they say yes then it progresses to the mating dance." Jinyoung explained

Jaebeom turned his head as he saw Jinyoung gather up stones. “Ah, fourteen...?” He guessed it was fourteen days, until he said moons. He was confused- what were moons? “moons...?” He wondered what that meant. Obviously to measure time, but was that a night, or was it something else. “Like, days?” He asked him with a tilt of his head.

“we measure in other ways... like days, weeks, months, years...” he said, confused as to what their time was. “that sounds complicated... we go on dates. I guess it’s similar... take somebody out to eat somewhere, and then you’ll decide if you want to go on another one. But some people do it differently, it just depends...” he said to him

"We measure by moons. It changes as it goes across the sky and we can determine what time of the month it is as it changes. And its said every blue moon we can walk on land. I've never tried it." Jinyoung explained."And it Is complecated. I went four times in 4 year and I never found anyone." Jinyoung sighed. "Its ok though of I did and I was hear I would be heartbroken."

Jaebeom nodded his head. “Ah, I see...” he said to him. It was much different where he came from, which was why he found it so interesting. The same old things were boring, here on land. “it does seem complicated,” he said, and pursed his lips as he heard what he said. He began to wonder how he came about to be on land, why he was even in that tank in the first place, and if he missed his home. “I’m sorry for... keeping you,” he said to him, suddenly realizing that it wasn’t only the auctioneers who were in the wrong, but also him for supporting the business. “I imagine you want to go back home,” he said, turning his head back to the front as he gazed into the water.

Jinyoung nodded. “I would like to go back home...but this is just a new adventure I get to learn about humans.” He said. “I honestly would be lost if I went back into the ocean. I wouldn’t know where to look..for home.” He admitted.He was telling the truth he didn’t know where in the ocean he had gotten picked up and everything was muddled and confusing it had all happened so fast. He had been on a solo hunt when he had gotten caught. He sighed and closed his eyes. “Don’t feel bad....” he told Jaebeom . “I’m happy here it’s like my bit of ocean.” He reassures the other.

“oh... that’s right,” Jaebeom said, realizing he hadn’t thought about that. “The oceans are gigantic...” he murmured. Just like on land, he guessed they had cities or kingdoms or whatnot. If he were just released back into the ocean... who knows what would happen to him. He could get hurt, and possibly never find his way home at all. He realized that he was better here than lost in the ocean.He smiled a little bit. He hoped he was telling the truth- the last thing he wanted was for him to be unhappy. He wondered if eventually, this tank would get boring, or he would get lonely. If he could possibly find another merperson... would it be bad to purchase them, too? Or would Jinyoung prefer that? Did he want a lover? He had so much to think over.

“I hope you’re telling the truth,” he chuckled a little bit. “I want to give you the best life here,” he said to him with a nod of his head, letting the sun from the windows hit his body and warm his skin above the water.

_____________________________________

OKAY thats another chapter done!! 

I hope you guys enjoy!!

i cant wait to share more of this story with you!!! 


	5. Music Trancends Language

Jinyoung yawned and also leaned back lifting his tail from the water and pulling himself up onto the dry ledge to sun himself and dry out his scales. It was important to dry the scales once and a while.  
He looked over at Jaebeom. "Do you have any friends??" He asked curiously wanting to know if the human had other people he hung out with. And if so where they nice?

Jaebeom watched as Jinyoung lifted his tail to dry out in the sun. The scales sparkled prettily in the sun, and he admired them silently. He was truly amazing, he wondered if other merpeople had different color tails, or different fins. He chuckled a bit at his question. Somebody asking that question in every day life could be seen as rude, or odd, but he didn’t find it that way with Jinyoung. He hardly knew about humans... but it would be impossible for him to experience all the things they did, wouldn’t it? He’d have to just hear it from stories. “Yes. I have two good friends,” he said with a small smile. “What about you? Did you have friends down there?”.

“Yes. I have two good friends,” he said with a small smile. “What about you? Did you have friends down there?” He asked him.

Jinyoung nodded. "I did a few. I preferred to be by myself most of the time but I did have a few friends." He said smiling 

Jaebeom nodded his head. “That’s nice... I’m sure they’re worried about you...” he murmured. He wondered how the people related to him or any of his friends were feeling. Did they think he was dead? Were they trying to get him back? How would they go about that? He couldn’t help but wonder.

"So what do humans do to pass the time? Or what do you do with your friends? The surface is really... different." Jinyoung asked

“There are lots of different things,” he said with a smile. He used his fingers to make ripples in the water, watching as small fish swam in the shallow parts of the pool, before disappearing back behind rocks and plants.

“Watch movies, just talk, go out to eat and whatnot, sometimes we compose music, but we haven’t had much time for that. We don’t even have to be doing anything, really... we just enjoy each other’s company. You?” He asked. There weren’t things like computers and televisions and whatnot down there, or so he assumed. He wondered what they did.

"Movies what are those??" Jinyoung asked curiously he wondered what those were. He had never heard the word before but guessed it was a Human hobby. 

“films? Do you have... plays down there?” Jaebeom asked tilting his head. “It’s where... people play different roles to tell a story. Each one is about two hours long,” he explained. He wondered if they had something similar- they had to, right? "And we have music."

Jinyoung shook his head they just told stories and they were passed down. And special parts history were reenacted but nothing as cool as what Jaebeomwas describing. He explained this to the other hoping he would understand. "We reenact parts of our history...and we sing songs and write music but no plays...Humans have music?" Jinyoung said curiously. "Can I hear?" He asked hopefully. He was eager to hear what the music sounded like. Mer people were strong lovers of the art and each of them had beautiful voices. That was where the myths of sirens came into play. The mer species who would sing sailors to their doom.

“yes, we have music,” He chuckled a little bit as he asked to hear. “There are musicians... ones who play instruments, others who sing... there are many different types of music. But everyone has their own talent, not everybody is musical." He hummed a little bit. “I can... sing something for you? If you’d like,” he said, a little bit nervously. He hadn’t sang in front of somebody new in a long time, usually showing his music to only his friends, Jackson and Mark.

He nodded at the offer of Jaebeomsinging. "I would like to hear that." He said happily and sat up watching him curiously. "You write music that's so cool." He said brightly.Jaebeom nodded his head in understanding. It made sense, but things like that weren’t common up on land. They liked fictional things much better, things that would entertain them with thoughts of things that weren’t possible on earth.

“it’s difficult, sometimes,” He said with a smile. Too many times had he wanted to write, yet his perfectionist personality would keep him from fully finishing songs, and just leave them there for him to eventually pick up again. But that was a maybe. “okay...” he looked forward before closing his eyes and clearing his throat. He decided to sing one of his songs named ‘sunrise’, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he sang for Jinyoung.

Jinyoung listened. The song was beautiful and the words flowed together perfectly. And Jaebeom's voice had this quality to it that Jinyoung didn’t want to stop listening to.

When the song was done he clapped politely. “That was pretty! You sound amazing. Human songs are different but there are still beautiful. Do you record your songs somewhere where you can hear them again?” Jinyoung asked. Under the sea magic was used to seal songs inside bottles and when the bottle was opened the song would come out.

“thank you... That’s one of my better songs,” He chuckled a bit. Although his friends argued that all of the songs he composed were good, he had his own select favorites. Ones that were nicer to him in the process of making them. He nodded his head. “I have more onmy laptop. It’s all saved on there... but I don’t really do anything with them,” he said with a shrug. He had a laptop specifically for all of his music, and they were also backed up onto other devices just in case anything were to happen to the original saves.

  
“You should share your music with everyone I know they would love it.” Jinyoung suggested. Music was made to be shared with everyone for everyone to enjoy. “I like your songs. I would like to hear more of them one time.” He didn’t know what a laptop was but he just guessed it was some kind of bottle. Jinyoung slowly slipped back into the water he was getting too hot now. He kept his head above water so he could still talk to Jaebum.

Jaebeom chuckled a little bit and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know... not many people would want to hear my songs. It’s a cruel world up here for music,” he chuckled a little bit. Just because somebody had a nice voice didn’t mean they would get the recognition they deserved.

“do you sing?” He asked him, leaning back on the side of the pool as he spoke with him. He wanted to hear the kind of music they had down there... he heard their language, and he guessed that it was similar? He wasn’t sure.He wondered about sirens. He’d heard of them, of course, but were they real just like merpeople were? And if they were... were they enemies? He assumed so. Merpeople said they could save a man from drowning, while sirens seemed to seek the opposite. Yet they had beautiful voices, supposedly. He wondered if it was the same for merpeople.

* * *

AHA IM BACK AND I HAVE WIFI THANK GOD.

ILL BE BACK TO MY MONDAY UPDATING SCHEDULE NEXT WEEK. 

I HOPE YOU EMJOYED THIS CHAPTER WHERE THEY BOND OVER MUSIC.

NEXT TIME JINYOUNG WILL BE SINGING!!

WHAT WHILL HAPPEN!?!?!? 

STAY TUNED


	6. A Merman's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Below the: OOO line listen to the song linked it will heighten the moment of jinyoung singing! i put the link in BOLD

“Cruel? For music? People are weird....” Jinyoung said not understanding the whole music industry thing that the humans had. He looked a bit confused but brightened at the question.

“I can sing.. but even mer song can enchant humans for a bit. It would only be temporary and nothing bad ... since we’re not like sirens whose song can drive a human Inasane. If I sing to you you just have to trust me okay?” Jinyoung said

“it’s odd. It really shouldn’t be that way, but you have to follow so many rules to be an artist. That’s why I don’t go with any companies.” Jaebeom explained to him.

He wondered what it meant to be enchanted by a mer song. What would he do? He trusted Jinyoung... he didn’t think he would hurt him in any way. He didn’t mind, and nodded his head.

“I don’t know what it means, but... I trust you,” he said truthfully. He was excited to hear the song that he had for him... but would he remember it? He would be enchanted, but... that didn’t mean he’d forget what happened, right? He was just confused.

000  
  


**((I found this song and its perfect!! >>>(([LISTEN TO THIS! Jinyoungs mer song))](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4BK52XbjNXw&list=PLcbQrYaYbg1F1ADGoQQUst7oQxCBd6KbU&index=2&t=0s)**

Jinyoung nodded. It would probably just make Jaebeom slightly disoriented in a good way. He had never sung for a human before so he didn't know the exact effects of the song. Mer song was all vocal pitches no words, sometimes of picked up by a human microphone underwater it would be confused as whale song or just an unexplainable tune. The sounds Blending together and making a beautiful enchanting melody.

He opened his mouth and began to sing. It was a haunting tune. And the lapping of the water of the pool made it more so.

Jaebeom had never heard merpeople sing before. He’d heard videos on what people assumed they would sound like, but all of the words were in human language.

But since they didn’t speak their language... it couldn’t be like the videos. He was interested to hear him, and see if the videos were similar at all. Not many people had this experience, so that meant it was special.

He listened to the beautiful song, his lips slightly agape. He began to lose himself in the song, his mind feeling slightly hazy as he began to forget his surroundings. All he could listen to was the song, and how beautiful it sounded coming from Jinyoung’s lips, and he leaned forward slightly in awe.

  
  


As Jinyoung sang he thought of the sea, and the waves and the sky at night the moon casting its reflection over the glassy surface of the sea. He put his heart and soul into the melody turning it almost melancholy. To another human it would have almost sounded like a haunting lament. but it wasnt it was just sung from the heart.

He saw the effect it was having on Jaebum. The mans eyes went hazy as if he was entranced. He was obviously caught up in the music. And Jinyoung finally understood the power if his voice. The effects werent dangerous right? When the other leaned forward he gently put a hand up and stopped him not wanting him to fall in the water. He stopped singing.

Jaebeom was caught up in the song and it’s melody. It felt as though it were some type of fog, wrapping around him and putting him in a trance, unable to get out.

But strangely, it felt oddly comfortable in this state. He felt almost sleepy, and safe, even if he was practically in a hypnotic trance. When he stopped singing, it slowly faded away, leaving him dazed.

He blinked, realizing how he had leaned forward and moved back. He looked around for a little bit and then chuckled a bit, running a hand through his hair. “You’re right... I was in a trance...” he said, looking back at him. “But it was nice...” he said, but began to wonder if there would be effects of his voice afterward.

"I'm glad you're okay you made me nervous!" Jinyoung said and looked at him making sure the other was perfectly okay. He honestly didnt know if the effects of his song would last long.

"Did you like it? Now you know what mer song sounds like." He said and leaned back in the water. He grinned a bit it felt good to sing again like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest.

Jaebeom chuckled a little bit, leaning back on the rocks with a sigh. He was feeling a little drowsy, but he was slowly waking up... did the song have after effects?

“I liked it a lot... I didn’t quite believe you when you said it would daze me,” he chuckled a little bit. He was a little bit shocked at first... but he trusted him. And he didn’t hurt him at all, which was good. It looks like he really didn’t want him to be hurt.

“Maybe I can record you sometime,” he said with a tilt of his head. “To save it,” he explained to him.

Jinyoung nodded at the idea. That sounded cool. "I like that idea." He said smiling and moved as well to rest his arms on the ledge. "If you liked it that much you should be able to enjoy it if you go away somewhere." Jinyoung hummed. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He was content like this relaxing in the water in the warm sun.

He up curiously. "Could I ever meet your friends?? If they're nice like you are?" He asked curiously. He wanted to see what other people were like.

Jaebeom nodded his head with a smile. “Yes... but maybe I’d have to listen to it alone. So nobody else can go into a trance.” He chuckled a bit. He wasn’t sure if he would still experience the dazed effect even through the recording, but he didn’t want to risk it with somebody else. It would end when the song did, thankfully. He hoped he wouldn’t be permanently entranced.

“Theyre nice, but... I’m not sure how they would react to me having you,” He ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll talk with them, and... I’ll have them come over. And you’ll meet them,” he said with a small smile and a nod.

"Ah...." that's when Jinyoung had an idea. "We could scare them for fun...I dont know what you humans call it when you do something to someone to scare them in a funny way??" He said he was talking about pulling a prank. He thought it would be funny to surprise Jaebeom's friends. To see their reactions to a real life mer.

"Like maybe you take them swimming and we surprise them!" Jinyoung said thoughtfully.

Jaebeom grinned. “A prank.” He used to do them all the time when he was in high school- recently, he didn’t do them as much anymore. But it sounded fun, and he knew that Jackson’s scream would resonate throughout the whole house.

He nodded his head quickly. “That’s a great idea,” he chuckled a bit. “So you’ll hide... and when you see us, you’ll scare them?” He chuckled, smiling over at him. “That sounds fun.”

Jinyoung nodded excitedly. “If they swim I could brush against their legs and scare them that way. Or if they are inside I could pop up by that invisible barrier ((the glass)).” He said this would be a lot of fun. He was happy that Jaebeomseemed onboard with the whole idea.

He remembered under the sea he would play pranks on his own friends in different ways sheathed it be scaring them or making huge shadows against the sand. It had been fun and sometimes they had chased him around the reef in a joking manner until everyone had calmed down.

Jaebeom grinned at that. “That sounds like a good idea... they’d be scared if you popped out of the water after brushing their legs,” he said, thinking about it. If something were to brush against their legs, they’d surely be scared. If he had only told Jackson it was a shark, he would still be afraid, and probably try to escape the water.

He wondered if they would think he was wrong for buying a merman. After all, he wasn’t just an animal. He had a soul as well as them. Keeping him in captivity... it was wrong, and Jaebeom knew it. But he liked it here, and there was no turning back... he didn’t know where his home was. He couldn’t get back if they dropped him off in the ocean again.

He wanted to show him all types of human things, traditions and ways to pass the time. Yet it was practically impossible unless he were to have legs. Even if it was possible to change from merman to human, he didn’t want Jinyoung to throw away his whole identity just to see what humans had to offer. That would be wrong of him. Turning human was entirely his choice.

  
  


He nodded again. That would be the greatest prank ever! “I can’t wait to prank them Then.” He said brightly he closed his eyes now taking in the sounds of the birds and the water leaping against the sides of the pool. It had artificial waves which made Jinyoung feel more at home. He did miss the surf crashing on an actual beach though and the sound of seagulls as well. And the way the water would sometimes glow in the dark due to thousands of small glowing creatures that lived in the waters.

But he was here now. It was nice , Jaebeom was nice but it wasn’t home. He did miss contact with other mers someone he could talk too in his own native language instead of speaking broken Korean.

The next blue moon he would get out of the water and see if the legend of getting legs was true. If he couldn’t live alone as a mer maybe he could live as a human. Live with Jaebum. If the other allowed that. Maybe he would. Maybe it would be a good surprise to show Jaebeomif he could get legs.

Jaebeom smiled a little bit. He didn’t know when he would invite them, but he would make sure it would be soon, because he was all too excited to be able to prank them.

“Jinyoung,” he said to him, and he wondered if he would want someone else to share the tank with. Somebody he could talk with when Jaebeom was asleep, or not at home. It would be good for him... he didn’t want him to completely forget his language.

“if I have come across another merperson...” he said, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “Would you like me to try and buy them? Would you like somebody else in your tank?” He asked. He wondered if it would only create conflict, or if they would become friends. Maybe it would give him the chance to possibly find a lover? He didn’t know.

Jinyoung peaked an eye open as he heard his name and he focused on Jaebeomagain. He listened to the request and he nodded instantly. He really liked the idea. “I would love that. I know you’d take good care of them. And I think they would like it here and not be so scared if I was here to talk to them.” He hummed. “I know you would treat them right.” He said.

He didn’t know how other people would treat mers if they were able to get their hands on them. He trusted Jaebeom and knew that both fish and mers would be safe here. Look he was perfectly safe and the fish loved it and seemed happy and content. And not to mention the tank was huge it could fit 2-3 mers comfortably.

Jaebeom smiled a little bit. Knowing that he liked to have another person with him was nice. He really hoped that he would get along with whoever he brought. He didn’t want him to be lonely... even if it would cut down on his time with him. He just wanted him to be happy in the place he had made for him.

“would you prefer male? Or female?” He asked him. If he wanted a lover... he’d give him whatever gender he preferred. Were people under the sea as homophobic as some people on land?

He hoped that they weren’t. Did they have certain customs, or beliefs when it came to that? He found himself becoming a bit interested. “For your lover... does it have to be female? For anybody, not just you,” he asked.

  
  


“I wouldn’t care but...females tend to get slightly territorial if we’re not mates with them and if they don’t like us. That’s why sometimes it’s hard to find a mate they’re picky...she could try to kill me....” Jinyoung said. “Or if she was taken from her mate she would be really angry, and you don’t want an angry mermaid on your hands.”

“And no a lover doesn’t have to be a female. Males are born with both parts so if we wanted to we could have offspring as well. Like seahorses....and some fish can change from male to female at will, but we have both parts.. ((that’s a true crazy fact lol)).”

Jaebeom raised his eyebrows a bit hearing how females could be aggressive at times. “Maybe it would be good to get a male, then...” he chuckled a little bit. He wouldn’t want Jinyoung to get killed all because he wanted to give him company. That wasn’t good.

“Ah, really?” He asked with his eyebrows raised, a bit shocked. “Is it inappropriate for me to ask how that works?” He chuckled a little bit, shaking his head.

“only a male and female can have offspring up here,” he said to him, but he guessed that wasn’t all too odd since most animals were that way as well. He was intrigued with how all of this worked... it was a bit strange, but interesting as well.

  
  


Jinyoung shook his head he didn’t deem it inappropriate. “It’s okay I’ll show you and explain it.” Jinyoung said. Jaebeomwas just being curious there was no harm in that. But if the other had started touching him well that would be another story. He was interested to know that only male and female could have offspring. Well whales and dolphins did it that way as well so it wasn’t too surprising. Every animal was unique in its own way.

He pulled himself out of the water. “Well...Everything is hidden here.” Jinyoung explains like all fish his private area was internal until he got arroused. He pointed to two slits that were almost made invisible by the overlapping scales. “That one has my man parts and the other one has my female parts.

Jaebeom furrowed his eyebrows when he said he’d show him. He was a bit confused over this whole thing- after all, the closest explanation he could get to reproduction in merpeople was like that of a fish. The female would lay eggs, and the male would fertilize them separately. Yet even that was still confusing.

He took a look at the two slits that could hardly be seen beneath his scales. “Ah,” he said in realization, nodding his head. “Like a snake,” he whispered curiously. “That’s interesting,” he said to him.

“Almost. But snakes only have one slit.” Jinyoung said. Knowing this because there were sea snakes. “So when it’s time to mate the male part will show. And we do lay eggs but only one to two. Pregnancy lasts for about 11...months.” He explains. “It’s not that difficult to understand. And sometimes we will get together casually when we aren’t mated. Just like a one time thing...” he said speaking of hook ups. “And some mers have more than one mate.” He added.

He looked at jaebeom. “What about humans?? How do you reproduce?” He asked curiously.

Jaebeom raised his eyebrows a bit, eleven months seemed like a long time compared to the time human females were pregnant for. He understood, yet it was still unusual.

“Humans do that a lot, too. That’s usually how things go nowadays,” he said with a small chuckle, knowing that hookups were very popular even with strangers. “Even within relationships, we don’t do that solely to reproduce,” he said to him with a nod. “Is it inappropriate to have more than one mate down there? It is up here,” he asked him.

“We don’t have... slits, which is why we wear clothes,” He said to him. “It has to be between a male and a female, since the females have the eggs inside of them yet we don’t.” He tried his best to explain. “But pregnancy only lasts nine months,” he said to him with a nod.

Jinyoung shook his head no. It was quite common among the royal family's to have more than one mate as a sign of wealth and prestige. "Its not. The more mates you have means you have enough things to take care of them. " he explained. He wondered why it was a bad thing among humans to have more than one Mate.

He nodded. "So that's why you wear clothes." He said. Everything with humans and clothes was begining to make more sense now. And it was interesting that the females had the eggs. In the mer world the males did all the work and the mate was just the carrier. It amazed him how different both groups of creatures were.

  
  
  


“Ah,” Jaebeom said with a nod of his head. It used to be similar to that, back when Kings, Sultans, and Emperors were the most widespread form of government. He guessed it still happened, but in other countries that still followed those principles.

“Having more than one means you don’t love the other. Having only one means you care about them, and you’re loyal to them. That they’re the only one who can share that kind of contact with you, it’s special,” He explained to him.

“Yes,” he smiled a little bit at that. “We’re very different... I suppose relationships are different down there as well,” he said to him. If they were allowed to have multiple mates, did that mean the other mates didn’t get jealous? Jealousy was a big part of relationships sometimes. Polygamy wasn’t as common on land.

* * *

IM BACK AGAIN 

I HOPE YOU AL ENJOYED THIS ENSTALLMENT

I BELEIVE THE NEXT CHAPTER OR THE CHAPTER AFTER THAT

ILL BRING IN MARKSON! 

YUGEOM IS MENTIONED AND YOUNGJAE WILL NOT SHOW UP IN PART ONE 

HES GONNA PLAY A ROLE IN PART 2 ALONG WITH BAMBAM.

ANY QUESTIONS COMMENTS APRECIATION OR CONCERNS PLEASE COMMENT THEM BELOW!!

SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!


	7. Prank Time (ft MARKSON)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! so i got a summer job and ill be busy! ill try to update every Monday but don't be surprised if a Monday rolls around and theres no update. ill try to keep updating but they might be slow.
> 
> please enjoy this chapter!!!

A few days had passed and Jinyoung enjoyed every second of it. He had learned so much about the human world. And his ability to speak the human language had gotten better too. He felt proud of his accomplishments. And Jaebeom had brought out something called a "speaker" that could play human music. He quite enjoyed listening to the human style of music as well. It was so different and had something called instruments in them. They sounded nice.

Today was just like any other day. Jaebeom Had the speaker thing on and Jinyoung was content swimming laps around the pool. Sometimes diving back under the water to cool off or play with the fish. Jaebeom woke up that day with a grin. He was having Jackson and Mark over, and he was excited to pull the prank on them with Jinyoung. He’d told them to bring clothes to swim in so that they could see the new fish he’d added to his collection. He’d bought a couple more since they’d last been over, but none as exotic and jaw dropping as Jinyoung. Though it felt wrong to say that he bought him- he thought of him as a friend now. He got up and took a shower, and got dressed in a plain black hoodie and light wash ripped jeans. He put on a pair of plain white sneakers before he made his way up to the aquarium. He wanted to speak with Jinyoung before the two came over. He was under the water when he came up, and chuckled. He was glad he was enjoying the music he played for him, and he turned it down just a little bit and kneeled in front of the pool to see when he would come back up.

Jinyoung saw a shadow fall over the pool and he looked up from where he was at the bottom. He knew it was Jaebum. He swam back up to the surface and smiled at him. He floated on his back. "So when are they coming??" He asked curiously eager to get the plan underway. It was gonna be genius and hopefully everyone would have a good laugh. He looked at Jaebeom curiously.

Jaebeom grinned as he saw the merman swim from the bottom up to the surface. Once he did, he offered him a small smile and a wave. “They’ll be here really soon. I told them to bring swimming clothes so that they could swim in here,” he explained to him with a chuckle.

He honestly couldn’t wait. He was excited to see the reactions of his friends, though he really hoped that they didn’t think he was odd for owning a merman. He hoped they would get along well.

Jinyoung nodded. "So brushing against their legs is good?? What about popping up Behind them?" He asked and swam to the edge of the pool and rested his arms on the side as he usually did.He honestly couldn't wait to do this he was excited. "And they're nice like you right? He asked, wanting to make sure that they were and they weren't hurt him. Honestly in this water he had all the power. If he wanted to he could pull someone under and dispose of them. But he didn't want to do that to anyone.

“Ah, popping up behind them would be a good idea,” Jaebeom grinned a little bit. Mark was a little less of a scaredy cat, and was definitely more quiet than Jackson. The latter’s scream would most definitely be heard throughout the whole house.

“They’re nice,” he said to him. Maybe not as gentle as he was with the animals, which is why he hardly ever let them touch them without his supervision, but they never had the intention to hurt them or make them uncomfortable. “I won’t let them touch you. Don’t worry,” he said to him with a small reassuring smile. He didn’t want anyone to hurt him. Even if he trusted his friends, they could push boundaries without knowing. He’d make sure they treated him well.

Jinyoung nodded in both agreement and excitement. He had a huge smile plastered on his face. He pulled himself up so he could sit beside Jaebeom before Mark and Jackson arrived at the house. 

"I know you wont let anything happen to me and maybe I'll wrap my arms around one of them to scare them more. I'll be okay." Jinyoung reassured him as he thought out a proper plan for his scaring tactics.

Jaebeom grinned a little bit at that and smiled. “I’m glad you trust me,” he murmured to him. He really was. He liked having this friendship sort of thing with the merman. It was nice, and he didn’t know what he’d do if the other didn’t trust him at all. “Do whatever you feel would work,” he said. “Just don’t drag them underwater. That’s a bit far,” he chuckled a little bit. 

Jinyoung looked a bit offended. "I would never pull them under!" He stated. "Unless they wanted me too! I have no dream of bringing any harm what so ever to you're friends!" He stated.

Jaebeom grinned. “It was a joke~” He said to him and he poked his nose gently with his finger before standing up. He knew he wouldn’t want to harm them- it was just an extra precaution

He knew that that way, somebody could possibly get hurt. He didn’t want that to happen to anyone, he just wanted it to be a small fun prank. He heard the doorbell ring, as well as his security system ring through the speaker, telling him somebody was at the front door. “I’ll be right back, go ahead and hide,” he said with an excited grin, turning the music a bit lower as he went to go change into his swim clothes, adding a shirt on top, before going to answer the front door.

Jinyoung jumped a bit when he heard the bell ring over the speaker inside the house. He nodded and did a little flip dove to the bottom of the pool his tail flicking over the water before vanishing below the surface. He took his hiding place behind one of the rocks. 

\----MEANWHILE MARKSON----

Mark was waiting with Jackson outside the front door. "I wonder what's taking him so long. I bet he fell asleep with his cats again." Mark joked.

.

Jackson rolled his eyes. “I know you’re joking, but I think you’re actually right this time,” the male chuckled, running a hand through his hair. He was in his swimming clothes with a shirt on over as well. “Actually, he’s probably gawking at his aquarium, so much he couldn’t hear us...” he shook his head.

The male opened the door and saw the two of them waiting outside with a smile. “Hey. Come inside,” he tilted his head as he opened the door, giving them room to come inside.

"About time!!! We were just talking about you! We thought you maybe fell asleep with one of your cats!!" Mark teased and entered the house with Jackson at his heels as the Jaebeomlet them in. "Then jackson said that you might just be looking at all your fish! But both sounded like a good guess!!" He added and looked at the huge tank in the living room. "Anyways how have you been!?" 

Jaebeom chuckled and rolled his eyes as Jackson teamed up with Mark to tease him for how he was taking forever, supposedly. “Yeah, I was about to bet with Mark over which one of us was right, but then you answered the door.”

“Whatever, i didn’t take that long,” He said with a playful roll of his eyes. “I’ve been good... what about you guys?” He asked with a tilt of his head, shifting his weight to one side of his body. 

Jackson smiled. “We’ve been good, excited to see your new additions to your aquarium~” He said. “Then lets go then,” he grinned, leading them away. “But there’s no... sharks right?” He asked him nonchalantly. “The sharks are all at the bottom, usually. They won’t bother you,” he said as they walked up.

  
  


"We've been good! I finally got a dog!" Mark grinned as he followed Jaebeom up the stairs. "He's been quite a handful for the past week and Yugyeom is helping me train him since he has a dog too!!" He added and grinned as they reached the top of the stairs and walked out into the greenhouse like patio with the pool. "Ah and I brought the goggles as well so I cam maybe see the sharks because Jackson here is way to scared!!!" He teased the other and nudged his shoulder playfully.

“A dog?” Jaebeom asked with a smile. “What’s his name? I might come over if I take my medication,” he said to him, knowing he was allergic to dog fur and he didn’t want to be sneezing all over Mark’s house.

Jackson squinted his eyes at Mark. “I am NOT scared- I just wanted to know if they were in there!” He defended himself, lightly flicking Mark on his arm.

“Shut up... you’re totally scared,” Mark grinned, setting his own towel on a rock near the stairs to the pool. “You guys ready?” He grinned back at them, all too excited for their plan.

"Hes one of those small ones a poodle mixed with a malteise or a shih tzu! He's hypoallergenic! So you'll be okay! And his name is milo!!!" Mark grinned and pulled out his phone showing Jaebeom one of the many many many cute pictures of his new dog. "I would have brought him but one hes a puppy and super hyper, two your poor cats, and three I didn't know how you'd react!" Mark said.

He looked to Jackson. "Ya you are scared you screeched when you thought something touched you the last time but it was a leaf that had fallen on your head!" Mark stated. He pulled off his shirt as the got near the pool. He was already wearing his swim trunks.

"He is a puppy hes learning and hes playing and he found out that you're a puppy too!" Mark teased Jackson. "Wang puppy!" He reached over and pinched Jacksons cheek playfully and looked back at Jaebeom. "I know you wont react to his breed hes not gonna trigger your allergies." He said and followed Jaebeom into the pool. The water felt nice and he pushed off from the shallow end and floated to the center 

Jinyoung looked up as he saw the shadows and the figures of three people enter the water. Time to put the plan into action. He swam updo he was right under someones feet that someone happened to be Jackson and he brushed a hand against the mans foot before quickly diving away again.


	8. The Prank is Sprung

“Good, then I’d be a little upset that I wouldn’t see him,” Jaebeom grinned and laughed as Jackson tried to get away from Mark’s pinching fingers.  He looked down, the water far too deep to see all the way where Jinyoung was. Good. He didn’t want them to see him before he was above the water, or else it would ruin the whole plan.

“Ah-!” Jackson shrieked and grabbed onto Mark’s shoulders, quickly trying to swim away as he felt something brush his legs. “Something brushed my leg!” He yelled, holding onto Mark as he looked under the water.

Mark laughed and looked into the water only seeing the smaller minnows and colorful tropical fish. "Jackson we're in an aquarium there are fish everywhere!!!!" He stated and laughed teasing his friend. "And beside the sharks are all at the bottom!!! And those ones don't even bite!" He teased and kept Jackson from going anywhere.

Jinyoung grinned at the reaction he could hear a little bit from under the water but he could make out a yell of some kind. He decided to let the man take in the situation before he scared him again.  Once he had waited a few minutes he swam a bit closet and brushed against Mark's leg making sure to wrap his hands around the man's ankle and gently tugging before darting away.

"YAH Jaebeom DONT DO THAT!" mark yelled as he felt something grab his ankle he thought it was Jaebeom who had tugged at his ankle.

  
  


“But it felt big! That was not a small fish!” Jackson whined, feeling a bit safer with Mark, yet he couldn’t help but let his mind wander. What was beneath the water? Jaebeom said there was nothing to worry about, but that didn’t stop his mind.

Jaebeom turned around, acting confused. “You, too? I haven’t done anything,” He said, motioning to his hair that was still dry, signaling he hadn’t been under the water. “You guys are probably just brushing against the seaweed or something.”

Jinyoung was doing a good job, and it seemed like they still had no clue what was happening. “No, you felt it too didn’t you? That was not seaweed!” Jackson said with a shake of his head. “Are you sure the sharks aren’t up here...?”

“The sharks stay down at the bottom, they don’t like shallow water,” He explained, slowly swimming out further from the steps, watching as Jackson was hesitant to follow and still staying close by Mark.

Jinyoung waited a minute and touched Jackson's leg again this Time around he let his fin brush against the other's foot and then Mark's foot again before diving deeper so they couldn't see him. This was amusing and he could wait to spring the prank on them he  Saw that the one guy [jackson] seemed the most freaked out so maybe he would target him for the ultimate scare. 

Mark gave a squeak as he felt something brush his foot again. "That's it I think Jackson's right if it wasn't Jaebeomor a shark then what the heck was it!?" He demanded and moved closer to Jackson honestly wondering what the hell was in the water. He looked down but he couldn't See to far with the glare of the sun from above.

Jackson shrieked again, making Jaebeom turn around. He was surprised at himself for being able to keep a straight face this entire time, and he quirked an eyebrow at them.

“I don’t feel anything?” He tilted his head. “If it’s just the seaweed, I’ll never let you guys live it down,” he grinned at him, but Jackson was shaking his head. “That is not seaweed. It feels like a fish!”

“Just check under the water! There’s nothing there except the fish.” He reassured them, but Jackson shook his head again. “There’s no way I’m putting my head underwater. Maybe we should get out...” he suggested, slightly tugging on Mark’s arm to go back to the steps.

"Lemme get the goggles you stay right there and I'll look under the water for you," Mark said and pulled away from Jackson and made his way towards the stairs. "You stay right there. Mayne Jaebeomis tight and it's just the seaweed. He turned towards the shore and began to make his way upstairs hos back to the pool.

Jinyoung took this as his chance to scare them. He swam up behind Jackson his head breaking the surface silently. He swam behind Jackson and gently put his arms around him and did something that surprised everyone. He mimicked Jaebeom's voice perfectly. "Now that you mention it I don't think its seaweed," Jinyoung said in the perfect imitation of Jaebum

Jackson nodded his head, treading water and looking down, yet he only saw his nervous face staring back at him, as well as a couple of fish swimming past.  Maybe he was just being paranoid- if Jaebeom said it was the seaweed, wasn’t he right? He knew this thing better than anybody. Maybe he shouldn’t be that scared. He was about to say something when he felt a pair of arms around him, and he froze up. 

Jaebeom raised his eyebrows as he heard his own voice come from the merman, and couldn’t even hold in his laugh anymore when he heard Jackson shriek. He looked back, seeing the face of somebody else, and his eyes widened, thrashing away from the other and swimming over to Jaebeom.

“What? Who is that? Jaebeom- what the fuck? There’s another person in here?!” He could hardly even understand him, his voice was clouded with terror, and the male was laughing almost hysterically at that, which confused him even more as he latched onto his arm.

Mark turned around to see another man in the water and Jackson swimming away for fear of his life. "What the hell!?!?! Jaebeom who the hell is that!?!?" Mark demanded dropping the goggles.

Jinyoung couldn't help but laugh along. The guy's reaction was absolutely priceless. And so was the others. He looked at the guy who was on the side of the pool now and then back at Jaebum.

After Jaebeom had finished laughing, he swam back to the pool steps to sit down and have a little break so he wouldn’t completely fall back into the water.  “This... is Jinyoung,” he said, and after finding out it wasn’t a shark, Jackson felt himself calm down. But only a little bit. A human was under there this whole time? How did he not see him before? He had to come up to the surface at least once, right?

“But how did he...” He wondered if the other had just hired some guy to pull a prank on them- it wouldn’t be too far fetched. “He’s a bit... different,” He said with a small chuckle, beckoning Jinyoung over with his hand, asking him to show them his tail.

"More like...half human." Jinyoung laughed and calmed down as well. He swam to the side of the pool and pulled himself up and sitting on the side, so his tail was showing for everyone to see. 

"That's so totally fake! It's the ones that you can buy online nice joke Jaebum!" Mark said and looked at Jinyoungs tail. There was no way mermen were real right? Or mermaids. The guy could probably hold his breath for a long time and that tail was definitely fake right??

"No I'm real." Jinyoung said and crossed his arms. He pointed to the gills on his neck that were now closed. "People don't have gills."

Jaebeom rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Thanks in your confidence in my pranking skills. He’s real,” He said with a grin and pointed to his gills as well.

“There's no way he’s... really actually real...” Jackson couldn’t believe it. Was he an actual merman? And he seemed so comfortable with Jaebeom. How long has he been in here? Or was he just hyper-realistic with makeup on, to make it seem as though he had gills? He was trying to come up with an explanation.

“Don’t tell me you... bought him, right Jaebeom?” He asked, his eyes a bit wide. How much money had he spent on him? And what if he was dangerous? He was keeping his distance as he bit his lip.

“I did, but... He was in such a small tank! I couldn’t help myself,” He chuckled a bit, running a hand through his hair. His friends knew he couldn’t resist exotic animals.

Mark moved a bit closer to Jinyoung examining him closely trying to see if there was any way he could be fake but the scales blended with the skin perfectly. There was no sign of a seem or anything. "Can i... could I uh touch your tail???" Mark asked curiously. Jinyoung looked at him curiously.

"Touch it?" He asked. "Okay just be gentle." He said and moved his tail out of the water all the way. "By the way what's your name?" He asked curiously tilting his head to look at the guy as he got closer.

"Its Mark. And that scardy cat over there is Jackson." Mark said with a chuckle. He gently touched Jinyoungs tail. "Whoa, you're definitely real." He stated

Jaebeom watched as Mark asked if he could touch his tail. He could tell that the oldest was already somewhat convinced. Maybe a little bit of uncertainty, but he believed him.

Jackson wanted to come near, but he was too nervous. Jaebeom could tell, and he laughed a little bit. “He doesn’t bite, Sseunie. Don’t be scared~” he laughed as Jackson pouted a little bit.

He came close, inspecting the other’s tail. “Wow...” he said as he observed the scales glimmering in the sunlight. “You’re real,” he said, which made Jaebeomlaugh again as he heard it. “Yes... he’s real.”

“This is crazy!!!!” Mark said with a slight laugh as he looked at Jaebeomin then at Jinyoung in complete disbelief. “You’re absolutely amazing Jinyoung!” He said brightly.

Jinyoung smiles. “Thank you!” He said and looked over at Jackson. “I hope I didn’t scare you too much. We both couldn’t resist pranking you both.”

“Well, at least you aren’t a shark...” Jackson chuckled a little bit as he ran a hand through his slightly damp hair. Now that he knew he was kind, he wasn’t as nervous.

“yeah, we planned this the other day.” Jaebeom grinned a little bit as he looked over at the two. “You are so mean. I can’t believe you made him attack me.”

“It was his idea! I just agreed and helped put it into place!” He defended himself with a hand on his chest, acting offended. He grinned then afterward. “Well, you got me good. I’ll admit that.” Jackson chuckled.

“I didn’t attack you! If I did that the outcome would be much different.” Jinyoung states and crossed his arms. “I mearly touched your ankles then wrapped my arms around you.” He pointed out.”

Mar sat down beside Jinyoung and put his legs in the water. He looked at Jackson. “He’s right he didn’t attack us just scared the absolute shit out of us.” Mark laughed. “And you mimicked Jaebeomthat was absolutely freaky!!!!” Mark added.

Jinyoung laughed a bit. “It’s something mers can do I guess we inherited it from our cousins the sirens.” He said. Sirens were known to mimic people so they could lure them to their doom easier.

  
  


“Yeah, Jinyoungie’s gentle, he wouldn’t hurt a fly,” Jaebeom grinned. He knew he didn’t want to hurt them, that’s why he asked if they were nice. He just wanted both of them to be safe.

“Yeah! I didn’t know mer...people could do that,” Jackson said. “I really thought he had some kind of long lost twin or something. You sounded exactly like him!” Jackson exclaimed.

“Yeah, me neither. Even I got a little freaked out,” he chuckled a little bit. He wasn’t used to hearing his own voice, at least how it sounded to other people. It was shocking to him, but funny regardless.

“We don’t normally do it because one we are the complete opposite of sirens and two, we rarely talk to people.” Jinyoung explains. 

“So what are sirens exactly???” Mark asked in a curious tone.

“Alternate mer people they’re evil down to the bone. They lure humans to their doom by singing them enchanted songs and mimicking their loved ones.” Jinyoung said. “And their tails. They have shark tails. Not pretty ones.” He said motioning to his own beautiful blue and silver tail with a huge smile across his face. "I can mimic people but it doesnt have any effect on them. like a siren would."

“Damn... so that’s why some sailors get reported missing?” Jackson asked. He hadn’t ever heard of sailors in the news until some started disappearing along with their ships, but this whole time he thought it was just the storms out at sea.

“Even merpeople have songs that enchant people... but they’re not evil,” Jaebeom said, learning a bit about merpeople from Jinyoung.

“No way... what does it feel like?” He asked Jinyoung. “Have you felt it, Jaebeom?” He asked and the other nodded. “Yeah. It was only a little while but you kind of forget everything and all you can focus on is the song,” he said to him.

Mark looked at Jinyoung eagerly. He was kind of curious to hear the song of a mer wanting to get fully enveloped in the music. "I wanna hear it! Could you sing for us if it's not too much trouble you dont have to if you dont want to!" Mark reasured Jinyoung not wanting the other to be forced into something he didn't want to do or feel uncomfortable singing infront of more than one person."its okay If you dont want to!" He reasured the other and swung his legs into the water.

"If it's okay with Jaebum..." Jinyoung said a bit shy. He honestly thought singing for Jaebeomhad been special. And he wasnt to sure about singing for everyone else. He didnt know how they would react.

Jaebeom was a bit hesitant. For some reason, he felt as though Jinyoung singing to him was a private situation. Something special because there was a mutual trust, yet his two friends wanted to hear it while having no relationship at all with the merman.

He supposed be was being selfish. What had given him this sudden feeling of, what would you call it- jealousy? He really couldn’t believe himself. He wasn’t really becoming protective of the merman, was he? That was insane, and so he nodded his head.

“If you’d like to... they can hear it,” he said with a small smile that would hopefully hide whatever he was thinking at the moment, and Jackson was none the wiser, suddenly becoming excited.

Jinyoung nodded. He had just wanted to make sure before doing it. Singing for Jaebeomit made him feel like they both had a connection. Because Jaebeomwas also a singer. He looked at the two others who were watching him eagerly waiting for his song. "Just before I do you might feel funny...Jaebeomwas completely lost in the music the last time. You might feel the same." He said. 

* * *

ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER SORRY SORT OF...

WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS

COMMENT, KUDO, BOOKMARK AND SUBSCRIBE.

STAY TUNED FOR NEXT WEEK.


	9. Another Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating on Monday. I had a hell of a day and was too depressed to make myself do anything. and work was absolutely awful.   
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter  
> the next chapter will definitely be steamy!!!

Jinyoung closed his eyes and sang softly. He channeled his emotions and memories into the wordless song his life under the sea, the enchanting ways of the ocean. The animals there. His people. Ever listen to a song and get carried away in the music until you are able to picture a scene in your minds eye. That's what his song was like. The music twisting into a story of life beneath the waves and under the sea.

  
  


Jackson nodded his head, but he was feeling a bit nervous. He moved a little bit closer to Mark, wondering just how much trust Jaebeom had in this merman to let him put him in a trance while he was all alone.

As Jinyoung began to sing, Jaebeom felt the hazy feeling engulf him again, his eyelids drooping as he looked at Jinyoung, lost in the music that touched his ears. He didn’t feel nervous this time. He felt comfortable, knowing that he wouldn’t hurt him. He slowly felt the world drift away and all that was left was the music.

Jackson felt his reality slowly shift. He began to feel nervous the more he slipped into that odd space, yet it melted away once he was fully entranced. His eyes were wide unlike Jaebeom ’s, staring at the merman in awe.

Mark listened intently as the song began. It had no words, just vocalization. It sounded sad, almost wistful and also happy at the same time. He felt his body relax and he stared at Jinyoung amazed that such beautiful sounds could come from the mer before him. It was otherworldly and he got carried away in the tune. 

Jinyoung kept singing for a few more minutes. He opened his eyes and looked at everyone. They all had dazed expressions so he stopped. Not wanting them to be under the effects of the song for too long. 

Mark slowly snapped out of it. He felt like he was just waking up and had a dream he couldn't remember. He blinked a few times and looked at Jinyoung amazed.

. Jaebeom didn’t feel his body lean forward this time. The song was so awe-inducing, he remembered his body just wanting to get closer to whoever was making the music. He guessed that was how siren’s lured their prey- he wouldn’t stand a chance against one.

Jackson’s face slowly relaxed when the aura around him was broken, the crashing of the artificial waves on the rocks breaking him out and taking him back to reality. He smiled and looked at Jinyoung with a dumbfounded expression. “That was amazing!”

Jaebeom smiled a little bit once he looked at Jinyoung again, consciously this time. “As always,” he said to him, even if he’d only heard it once. He was just amazing in and of himself.

Jinyoung smiled sheepishly. He slipped into the water again. As always he wasnt used to all the attention and Awe. To him singing was normal everyone did it and it wasnt a huge deal.

"Have you ever thought of making music? With a voice like yours I could see you in like a fantasy film music score or maybe even a video game sound track!" Mark said excitedly.

Jinyoung tilted his head confused. "Video game?? Fantasy movie??? I dont know what those are." He said confused.

Jackson nodded his head. “Yes, totally a video game soundtrack!! It would be perfect! If it didn’t put people in a trance...” He began to pout as he thought about how it could possibly work. Could they still be put in a trance through a recording?

Jaebeom chuckled. “It’s difficult to explain video games but... I told you what a movie was. A fantasy movie is a certain type of film where it revolves around things that supposedly don’t exist. Merpeople are common in movies like that,” he chuckled.

“You don’t know what those are?” The other asked in disbelief, and Jaebeom rolled his eyes. “They don’t have that sort of stuff in the ocean, Jackson. I still don’t know how to show him since he’s in here.” He chuckled at him.

"Well since he can come on land why not place the computer by the water and let him watch a movie on Netflix or something!!" Mark said. It was a good idea too a laptop could easily be placed by the waters edge so Jinyoung could watch a movie or something.

Jinyoung was looking more confused by the second. What the hell was a laptop?? He knew what movies were well... a little bit. He remembered Jaebeom had told him about them a little bit. But he had never seen one.

"Yah look how confused he is yoive had him for how long and hes never seen a movie??" Mark asked in shock.

“Ah, that’s true... I just have to charge it before so it doesn’t die,” Jaebeom said, wondering what kind of movie he’d like to see. “I wonder what movie I should show...” he murmured.

“Yeah, he should know all of this by now! It’s like, the most simple thing.” Jackson chimed in, making Jaebeom rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

“well... it’s like a culture shock. I didn’t want him to be too overwhelmed right away...” he said, biting his lip. He was still a bit worried. The world was cruel, and he wasn’t exactly treating him like a child, he just didn’t want him to view all humans aside from him as bad. He just wanted to make sure he wasn’t too confused or nervous about the outside world.

"Ah I understand I mean if I was introduced to all those things immediately I would have a heart attack." Mark stayed thinking about how far technology had come in the past few centuries. "I get what you mean."

"Now I'm curious.." Jinyoung said looking between the two men talking. "Hes introduced me to music. I like human music..." Jinyoung said brightly. "He puts that on the speaker things."he added brightly and rest his arms on the sides of the pool.

Jackson nodded his head. “Yeah... maybe. It was all introduced to us slowly, too, after all,” he grinned, nodding his head.

“oh, he showed you music? Has he shown you some of his? He’s a producer,” He said excitedly nudging his friend in the shoulder, and Jaebeom smiled sheepishly, nodding his head.

“Yeah... I’ve showed him a couple. But usually I just let the radio play,” He said to him. “If you’re curious, I could show you a movie whenever you’d like,” he said to him, wondering what kind of genres he would be interested in, since they didn’t have that kind of stuff in the ocean.

"I know show him finding nemo and then finding dory!!!!" Mark suggested with a huge grin. "He would absolutely love it I just know it." He said clapping his hands together.

Jinyoung looked at Jaebeom. "I'd really like to see that. It sounds good. We could do it when you dont have company over I dont want to interrupt your time with them." Jinyoung hummed softly 


	10. My Heart Will Go On (MATURE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY THIS IS ABOUT 13k words of PURE SMUT BELOW THE *****  
> IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE SKIP TO THE NEXT LINE OF ASTRIX
> 
> Yall HAVE BEEN WARNED

**OKAY THIS IS ABOUT 13k words of PURE STEAMYNESS**

**Yall HAVE BEEN WARNED**

\-----------------------------------

A Few Months Later

It had been a couple months since Jaebeom had gotten Jinyoung at that auction, and he would be lying if he said that he didn’t have some sort of feelings for the male. It was odd, wasn’t it? He still couldn’t place his feelings, yet he knew that going up to see him in the aquarium had become the highlight of his day.

He’d shown him a few movies in his time there, and most of them he greatly enjoyed. Watching them with him was a bit different, since he’d slip into the water with him, yet he found it more enjoyable than any other time he’d watched movies, either on his own or with Jackson and Mark.

Now, it was already dark out, and they’d planned to watch a movie this night, too. He’d chosen the titanic, it was a classic. Not his favorite, yet it was still enjoyable, and he hoped that Jinyoung would like it too.

He was in his swimming clothes with a shirt on top, finding it more comfortable to wear a little more since eventually the water would get a little cold for him. He carried the laptop up, and walked into the aquarium.

There were a couple lights on, illuminating the room slightly along with the moon yet still giving it a dark and dimly lit atmosphere. It was his favorite to visit during the night, he just thought it was so calming. He set the laptop down, peering into the water to see if Jinyoung would notice him and come up.

The months had passed quickly and Jinyoung rarely got bored. He talked to Jaebeom and he was lept occupied by movies now and they would have a movie night sometimes with Jaebeom 's friend. Last week Mark had brought his dog and Jinyoung was excited yet nervous to meet the new animal. 

He still was hoping that maybe just maybe Jaebeom would be able to somehow miraculously acquire another mer.

Thinking about Jaebum. Just being next to him made Jinyoung feel a different kind of happy. He felt a flutter in his chest whenever he saw Jaebum. He didn't know what it was. He didn't know how to describe the word love exactly. But he did like Jaebeom but he didn't know in what way. 

Now he was laying at the bottom of the tank in the area he called his bed. He saw a shadow fall over the moonlit waters. Jaebum. He flicked his tail and swam to the surface. Once he was put of the water he swam to the side and smiled at him. "Hey!" He said cheerfully.

Jaebeom wasn’t sure how Jinyoung would react to this movie. But he felt as if it were a must-see, considering how heavily referenced it was in modern day despite coming out over twenty years prior. 

He dipped his legs in the water, hoping that he would get used to the chilling feeling soon, as he usually did. He didn’t mind, considering the reason he was going into the pool in the first place. When Jinyoung came to the surface almost immediately, he smiled.

“Hey... how are you?” He asked, setting the laptop down in front of the water as he leaned forward a bit to speak with Jinyoung, his elbow resting on his knee and his chin resting on his hand.

Jinyoung smiles up at him and moved to the side of the pool resting his chin on his hands like he normally did when Jaebeom came to visit him. “I am good.” He said smiling at the other male. “How was your day? I didn’t see you since this morning. Did you go out??” He asked curiously. 

He couldn’t wait until a blue moon and then he could see if the legends were true about mers being able to get their legs and walk on land. It was a myth he was dying to see was true. He wanted to be able to explore the human world more than anything in the world.

Jaebeom smiled a little bit. “Yes, I did. I had to go buy a few things for the fish,” He explained to him with a small smile. He found it reassuring that Jinyoung was waiting for him- or at least that’s how he interpreted it. 

Even though all the months had passed, he still hadn’t gotten lucky enough to find another merperson. He knew Jinyoung wanted one. And the thought of the new merperson possibly becoming his lover made him feel a tad bit uneasy. Yet that was something he never wanted to think about. So what if the two became more than friends? Isn’t that why he was going to get another one? He was foolish to think he would have Jinyoung all to himself at all- and selfish.

“I’ve brought another movie. I hope you like this one,” he said to him with a small grin. He slowly inched himself more into the water, careful not to get his hands wet since he would be touching the laptop.

Jinyoung nodded. Certainly all the fish here did need a lot of care and food. He had been taking care of them as well. It was something he enjoyed doing. Like the other day one of the sharks thought it was a good idea to try and eat a sea urchin. The spikes got stuck in the sharks mouth and Jinyoung took it upon himself to pull them out. It hadn’t been easy he had chased the shark around the tank for at least an hour before getting his hands on it and then the nerve wracking job of pulling out all the urchin spines. 

And looked towards the laptop curiously. He honestly couldn’t wait to see it. Human movies were really interesting and some of them looked so different like they weren’t real. “What movie?!” He asked curiously and swam towards the steps so Jaebeom would have a place to sit as well.

Jaebeom grinned as he sat on the steps. “It’s called ‘Titanic’,” he said to him. Looking back at the laptop. “Remember how you told me that sometimes you guys tell stories about your history? This is based off something like that.”

“The character’s aren’t real. It’s a mix of fantasy and historical events. It’s a classic- most people have seen this movie and still reference it now,” he explained a little bit of knowledge behind the movie. He found that always interested him instead of watching a movie straight away with no background information.

“Ready?” He grinned, leaning against the edge of the pool as he looked at the merman.

Jinyoung nodded. “So it’s your human history just....exaggerated?” Jinyoung asked. Under the sea they would tell tales and histories but sometimes the stories would be a bit over the top. The size of the monsters portrayed grew every year much to the amusement of some of the elders. 

He looked back at the laptop and up at Jaebeom and nodded. “Yes I’m ready!” He said excitedly and moved closer so he could see the screen better

Jaebeom nodded his head with a small chuckle. “I suppose so,” he said with a smile. Jackson was one of the most infamous for exaggerating stories. This movie was a bit similar, but he didn’t want to give too much away before the other saw the movie for himself.

He reached out a bit to press play on the movie, the opening playing before the movie itself began. He smiled as he sat close with Jinyoung, sitting on the steps and slowly warming up to the chilly water, resting his arms on the side of the pool as he watched over the movie, feeling calm with Jinyoung there with him.

Jinyoung relaxed and watches the screen. The film began and Jinyoung watched it curiously and with interest. The begining scenes played our with humans in those underwater vehicles that they used to "swim" in a sense.

This was his first period drama, so when the scenes changed to the early 1900s he marveled about how different the clothing was back then. He decided to watch the movie now then ask the questions later. For now just enjoy the film.

Jaebeom smiled as it switched back to a different time period, giving Jinyoung a bit of insight as to how things were back then. He himself found it interesting.

The scene was cut to Rose, seemingly uninterested in the boat at all, while Jack was playing a poker game, before winning and being able to board the boat. It also gave a little background information on Rose and her unhappiness with her fiancé.

he smiled once it switched to the operations of the boat- he hoped Jinyoung would find it interesting. After all, he was a human and he thought it was pretty neat to see. It was different, yet hopefully enjoyable to him.

Jinyoung quite enjoyed the film. As it switched from what he guessed past to present. He was eager to see what happened next. He didn't know it was a tragedy though. He had never eve heard of the titanic sinking before.

Soon he realized that the two characters Jack and Rose were in love. And he was a bit confused why they couldn't be together because of their social status and he had know idea what a fiance was because they didn't have them under the ses

Jaebeom watched the scene of Jack saving Rose from her suicide attempt, and he really was fully engrossed in the movie. It was interesting, despite many people saying that it was cheesy and whatnot- he enjoyed it.

A couple scenes later, Jack was showing Rose her art. Though many people would be shocked to see he drew nude women, Rose seemed impressed- always taking an interest in art. He chuckled a bit at a couple jokes the two shared between each other. They both had a small connection between their views on female sexuality- both seeing it as something not should not be ashamed of yet appreciated.

Jinyoung watched. He was used to seeing other mermaids without tops and honestly in his opinion nakedness wasnt something to be ashamed of. Then rose asked "to be painted like one of the French girls." Jinyoung looked a bit confused but then realized what that ment when later on she came out naked. He raised an eyebrow but it didn't phase him.

Jaebeom used to be shocked when seeing movies like this. Especially where he was, it was a bit shocking. Yet with time, he’d seen way too many movies, and at this point he wasn’t really bothered by it anymore. Especially considering the fact that his attraction to girls had dwindled over time.

He watched with a small smile- the whole scene to him was a bit cute, romantic. But the scene was over as soon as it started, and it moved onto the next.

Jinyoung continued to watch the film. So far he enjoyed it alot. It was good and he got to see what the world looked like back in the day. The scene of the naked drawing was over quickly and moved on to other things and more drama and then the two lovers having sex in a car.

Jinyoung maybe watched this part a bit more intently than the other scenes. He was honestly curious to see how the whole human mating thing worked. The scene didn't show much but it was certainly different from the way mers did it.

Jaebeom watched the scene, which was quick and though somewhat erotic it still had the theme of romance. He suddenly remembered Jinyoung next to him, his attention temporarily pulled from the movie.

His eyes flicked over to him, and noticed his somewhat focused expression on the scene. He let out a quiet, breathy chuckle at that. He guessed he was maybe a little bit confused, all of this being newer to him- and it was difficult to explain. One would have to experience it to understand.

Jinyoung looked up at Jaebeom feeling the others eyes on him. He tilted his head and he looked back to the screen. "How do you do it?" He asked. He was genuinely curious. "And how does it feel?" He asked. The persons on the screen looked like they were enjoying it alot. He'd never had sex because hed never had a mate and he also had never had a hook up either.

Jinyoung didn't know if the question he was asking was okay or not. "Ah sorry if thays too embarrassing.." he said softly and looked back to the film.

Jaebeom stared at him as he asked his question. “Feels nice, but...” He whispered, and bit his lip. Was it wrong- what he was about to do? There was no definite answer, and there was only one way to find out. He moved a little bit closer.

“I would tell you, but you’d have to experience it for yourself,” he whispered, and moved a hand to Jinyoung’s chin, turning his face to his. Their lips were awfully close, but he was waiting to see if the male would move away from him.

Jinyoung tilted his head as he felt Jaebeom 's gentle ha d beneath his chin. His heart was beating hard within his chest from both excitement and nervousness. Experience it for himself huh? He wanted that. He did. More than anything honestly. And he trusted Jaebeom to do it with him.

He looked deep into the others eyes and nodded. "I want that.." he said softly and brought his hand up to gently cup Jaebeom 's cheek. "I want you to show me."

Jaebeom looked into Jinyoung’s eyes, his statement earning a small smile from him. Almost immediately, he connected his lips with Jinyoung’s, his eyes fluttering closed.

It felt better than he had imagined. And god, had he imagined it before. Putting his dignity aside, he’d thought about it way too many times to count, yet he never acted on it. He thought the other would be scared of him if he did. He wrapped one arm around the male’s bare waist, the other one tilting his chin up to kiss him.

Jinyoung kissed him back. It was different from the times he had kissed Jaebeom to give him oxygen when they took dives together. It was...passionate and full of want. He brought a hand up and tangled it through the others hair. The kiss continues until Jinyoung pulled away so he could take a proper breath.

He looked up at Jaebeom with a dazed expression. He didn't feel like this would be a one time thing deep down he wanted Jaebeom to be his forever. But that couldn't be unless he managed to get legs.

*****SMUT BEGINS. IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE SKIP TO THE NEXT ASTRIX*****

Even if Jinyoung had kissed him before, it was only a brief touch on the lips. It wasn’t enough for him. Jaebeom had been wanting to kiss him like this. He hummed when he felt his fingers in his hair, and grinned at him once he pulled away.

He moved his lips to the area around his neck instead. He moved around his closed gills, nipping and sucking at the skin of his neck. He brought a hand to experimentally flick at the male’s nipple, while licking at his skin.

Jinyoung moaned for the first time. It was s musical sound. The sensation of someone licking at his skin was something different yet pleasurable. 

His body twitched as he felt Jaebeom flick his nipples. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the other and held him closer. "Ah Jaebum~" he softly moaned in the others ear.

Jaebeom let out a sigh of enjoyment as he heard Jinyoung’s moan. He wasn’t usually one to lose his self control so easily, yet at the small noises he made it was becoming difficult. Who knew Jinyoung would have affected him so much?

“Feel good~?” He grinned a little bit as he heard the other moan his name gently. He moved a little bit lower, onto his collarbone and began sucking a small love bite. He realized maybe he shouldn’t invite his friends over until that cleared up. He moved his finger to gently pinch and tug at one nipple before moving on to the other. “I love it when you moan my name,” he whispered against his skin.

Jinyoung nodded and leaned back against the side of the pool trying to give the other more access to his body. "It feels so good." Jinyoung hummed and another moan fell from his mouth. His hands moved from Jaebeom 's hair to the mand chest, fingers clenching and tugging at the soft fabric of the others shirt. "Take it off..." he said softly whispering the words in Jaebeom 's ear. 

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the crook of the others neck and sucked a mark into the skin just like Jaebeom had done to him. He pulled away and smiled at the other. He wished they could do this under water.

Jaebeom bit his lip as he heard Jinyoung’s moans, the sounds alone getting him excited. It was a bit embarrassing, but he pushed that thought away- he just wanted Jinyoung. For the merman... was this just something he wanted to experience? Or did he like him just as much as he did?

He took off his own shirt, setting the wet fabric on a rock beside them. He held Jinyoung by the waist, pulling him closer so their bodies were flush against each other, feeling the scales of his tail against his legs and then did he realize how odd it was for him to be doing this. Despite that, he didn’t care. It was odd, but so what? This is what he wanted. He brought his lips to the other’s again, slightly licking at his bottom lip.

The merman kissed back. He pressed his tail firmly against Jaebeom 's legs. It was a weird feeling something he had never imagined they he would ever feel. 

Jinyoung did want this more than anything honestly. He wanted this. He...he loved Jaebum. He really did. This being like this was just a step closer. But did Jaebeom want this or was he just doing it to please him. Jinyoung looked at him curiously with a hint of worry in his eyes

Jaebeom kissed him for a couple more seconds before pulling away for air. He was about to go back to trailing kisses on his skin before he sensed the uncertainty in the other’s eyes. He quirked an eyebrow yet didn’t move away.

“What’s wrong?” He whispered. Their faces were still close, and he began to feel worried, too. Did he suddenly not want this? He didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable at all, and he seeing that he was possibly worried about this made him bite his lip.

Jinyoung looked up at him. "Are you doing this to show me or... or do you have feelings too??" Jinyoung asked softly he ran a hand through his own hair brushing it out of his face. "I've liked you for along time....I love you but I'm nervous what if we cant be together because the myth of me getting legs." He looked up at Jaebum. "I want this if you want this." He said biting his lip.

Jaebeom listened to him, and his words made a small smile appear on his lips. “Jinyoung... I love you too. For a long time,” he whispered to him, raising one of his hands to hold his cheeks. His heart was fluttering out of his chest, and he never wanted to leave him.

“You don’t need legs... we can be together like this,” he reassured him. Even if it would be difficult... he wanted to make it work. He didn’t like the thought of being with anybody else- he wanted to be with Jinyoung. He would ask about the myth later- could it really be possible that he could get legs? Was he really willing to do that for him? “I want this.”

Jinyoung smiled as the words came from Jaebeom 'smouth. The words 'I want this'. His heart was beating hard in his chest from happiness and anticipation. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Jaebeom 'slips and pulled away looking at him with love in his eyes. "I love you. Thank you.." he said smiling at him.

He was so happy that they would try to make this work even if they were two different creatures. Maybe once he did get legs they could scare Jackson and Mark again. But that was only a maybe. This was what mattered now. Jaebeom was what mattered. The mer leaned up and connected their lips again.

Jaebeom smiled at him, cupping his cheek. He knew this wasn’t normal- people would definitely look at him like he was crazy if he said he loved a merman. But he didn’t care. He just wanted to be with him, no questions asked.

“I love you too, Jinyoung.” He whispered, before kissing him back. One hand held onto his face while the other trailed down, gently brushing over the scales of his tail questioningly. He felt as if this would be a learning experience for both of them.

Jinyoung smiled and enjoyed the kiss. His whole body was reacting to Jaebeom 'stouches. He felt the hand on his scales and moved Jaebeom 's hand to where he wanted it. Over his entrance. The scales had parted due to his arousal. He pulled away from Jaebeom for air and he looked at him. "Do you want to go that far??" He asked softly and looked down at Jaebeom 'shand then back up at his face. He knew he couldn't get pregnant from this if they did it.

"Only if you want to go that far.." he said. "I want to." His voice was breathless and full of want. His hand trailed down Jaebeom 'scheek and his chest before resting on his thigh.

Jaebeom felt Jinyoung’s hand over his, and finally felt it move to where Jinyoung wanted it. He felt his heart rate pick up. Was this the same as humans? Would he like the same thing? He wondered. But he guessed that if he didn’t like something, he would tell him to stop. He wanted this to be pleasurable for him. 

“Yes... I want to. So bad,” He whispered to him. This was so incredibly different it was arousing. Feeling the other’s hand on his thigh only made him even more eager. He kissed him again, before pulling away to kiss at his neck again, and he inserted a finger into his entrance, listening to him for any sign he might be uncomfortable.

Jinyoung nodded and tilted his head back giving Jaebeom more access. A pleased moan left his lips as he felt the mans fingers slip inside him and his tail flicked upward making a splashing noise. "Ah Jae-" he stammered and gripped Jaebeom 's hair and the other still gripping onto the others thigh and moving upwards to brush against Jaebeom 'sgroin.

Jaebeom was pleased when he heard the moans from Jinyoung’s lips and saw his reaction, liking the fact that he could pleasure him. He began slowly pumping his single finger into him, his member twitching from hearing his moans. “Mm,” a satisfied hum left his lips as he felt Jinyoung’s hand brush over his hard-on. He entered another finger, and pumped his hand slightly faster, his noises soon becoming his favorite thing to hear.

Jinyoung smiled a little when he heard the sound that Jaebeom made that ment he was doing something right and making the other feel good as well. He continued to move his hand rubbing thr growing bulge in Jaebeom 'sswim trunks. The sounds that the other made, made Jinyoung happy.

He moaned more as he felt the second finger stretching him open and thrusting in and out. " Jaebeom ah gods..." jinyoung gasped and bucked upward. He wanted to feel more. He wanted Jaebeom inside him. "Please more..." he begged. He wanted this so badly. "I can take it I'm ready..."

Jaebeom let a couple more sighs and groans leave his lips as Jinyoung continued to rub his length through his clothes, and it made his fingers speed up subconsciously.

When he told him that he was ready, he bit his lip and nodded his head- he was a bit too eager himself. The sounds Jinyoung made were driving him crazy- who knew he would be so attracted to him? He stopped his actions and moved a little bit to take off his swim trunks. He took Jinyoung by his hips where the scales blended in with his skin, and pulled him closer. He had to move a little bit to be able to line himself up at his entrance, but he succeeded quickly and slowly began to push into him, looking into his eyes.

Jinyoung gave a whine when Jaebeom pulled his fingers out he felt uncomfortably empty. Then he felt hands on his hips and gasped feeling Jaebeom push into him. Wrapping his arms around the others neck for support he closed his eyes basking in the pleasurable stretch. He moaned again in the others ear. This felt absolutely amazing.

" Jaebeom ah-" he moaned out his nails slightly digging into the others skin. "Y-youre so big...." he gasped pressed a kiss to the humans neck sucking a love bite. It looked good against the others paler skin.

Jaebeom stopped once he was fully inside of him. He let out a small groan of pleasure, and even if he wasn’t a virgin, this was the best thing he’d ever felt. It had been so long since he’d done this, but he was convinced it felt so good because it was Jinyoung.

“You feel so good...” He whispered the praise to him, groaning again at the words that Jinyoung said to him. He loved how the other marked him, already eager to see how they looked in the mirror. Soon, he began to slowly thrust inside of him, bringing the other’s hips back and forth to meet his thrusts.

Jinyoung gasped as Jaebeom set the pace. He moaned again and again at every thrust. He pulled away from kissing the others neck and pulled him into another deep deep kiss. He rocked his hips to the best if his ability his tail brushing against Jaebeom 'slegs as they moved in sync with eachother. "Y-yeah?" He gasped in pleasure. "I'm enjoying it too." He whispered against Jaebeom 'slips before he leaned forward and moaned again.

Jaebeom kissed him back immediately, loving every second of what they were doing. And with what they said before, he felt that this wouldn’t be a one time thing. They were together now, wasn’t that right? Because that’s exactly what he wanted- he loved him. Even if he wasn’t willing to face it before.

“Yeah, baby- fuck,” He let out a small moan as he sped up his thrusts even more. “So beautiful...” he murmured amidst all the pleasure. He moved his lips to his neck, making love bites along his slightly tan skin, and harshly bucking his hips into him.

If Jinyoung wasnt on cloud nine at the moment he would have taken a second to ask what the word 'fuck' ment. But right now Jaebeom was all that mattered in the heat of the moment. 

"Fuck...." Jinyoung found himself repeating the word as Jaebeom picked up the pace. He moaned louder. He felt something different. " Jaebeom ie I-I-" he gasped

Jaebeom couldn’t help the small grin on his face as Jinyoung repeated the curse word he said. Maybe he would have chuckled, if he wasn’t overwhelmed by the intense amount of pleasure he was currently experiencing.

From Jinyoung’s sudden strong of moans, he guessed that he was about to cum, either that or he’d hit his sweet spot, if he even did have one. Either way, he wanted him to feel the best he ever had. He sped up even more, thrusting into him at a somewhat merciless pace, moaning into the skin of his neck.

Jinyoung cried out. Jaebeom was thrusting so hard he was hitting all the right placed within him. He showed his pleasure by moaning Jaebeom 'sname over and over and over again. He groaned louder feeling himself get closer to something. His grip on Jaebeom 'sshoulders increased. "Please oh... ah Jaebeom I'm so close please!" He gasped and bit his lip. He nuzzled into the others neck and kissed it sucking yet another mark into the skin. Now people would know that Jaebeom was his.

Jaebeom could hardly take it anymore. Jinyoung moaning his name over and over again was just too much for him to handle, and he felt himself nearing his end as well. He was holding onto Jinyoung’s hips so tightly it might bruise his skin, but he was too lost in the pleasure to notice.

“Let go for me, baby...” He sighed into his skin. He kept up the harsh pace, trying to hold himself over so that Jinyoung could reach his end first. He was so desperate for him to feel good, too, and he wanted to watch his face as he came.

His nails dig into Jaebeom 'sskin leaving small crescent dents and some drawing a bit of blood as Jinyoung held on. He felt something within him snap. Like a cord that had been drawn too tight. And he let go. His vision went white, his eyes squeezed shut and he cried out Jaebeom 'sname loudly (startling all the birds in the trees and causing them to screech and flutter their feathers in annoyance). He clenched hard around Jaebeom and tried to gets him to let go as well.

Jaebeom winced a little bit as he felt Jinyoung draw a little bit of blood, but the pain mixed with his pleasure beautifully and it didn’t matter to him. When Jinyoung clenched around him as he came he moaned loudly. He came inside of him soon after he did, riding out his orgasm with sloppy thrusts and breathy moans of Jinyoungs name. His thrusts slowed to a stop as he held Jinyoung, his eyes still closed and his breathing heavy as he tried to collect himself.

*****SMUT ENDS HERE*****

Jinyoung gasped at the feeling of Jaebeom releasing inside him. He loved the sound of his name spilling off the humans lips. They stayed there like that breathing heavy catching their breaths. Jinyoung blinked his eyes open and he looked at Jaebeom who’s eyes were still closed, the mans hair was disheveled from Jinyoungs fingers. The mer gently reached up and ran a hand through the others hair trying to fix it Carefully. Jaebeom 'shair was getting longer and Jinyoung loved it this way. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the side of Jaebeom 'smouth. “That was amazing.” He said softly. He hadn’t realized that the movie was ending in the background the creditis were popping up on the laptops screen. He was too focused on his lover. 

Jaebeom caught his breath quickly, reveling in the afterglow of what they’d just done. He felt so much better now that he wasn’t focused on his confusing feelings, and now that he was with him. He was the other’s first lover- or mate, so to speak. He hoped he would be his only. “it was... thank you...” He said with a small smile, moving so that he could pull out of Jinyoung with a small sigh. “I love you,” he said again to him, looking over at the laptop and chuckling. “Too bad we missed the movie.”

Jinyoung gave a soft whine after Jaebeom pulled out he felt empty again and he didn’t care for that feeling. He would have to reorganize his scales down there later. “I love you too.” He replied and looked over at the laptop. The movie was indeed over. He looked back to Jaebeom . “Spending time with you was worth it we can watch it again another time right?” He asked with a smile playing across his lips.

Jaebeom chuckled a little bit. “Yes, we can, as long as we pay attention this time,” He grinned a little bit. He moved a little bit so he could put his pants back on, chuckling a little bit as he yawned. “I wish I could sleep out here... with you,” he said to him, slightly pursing his lips.

Jinyoung nodded. It did stink that Jaebeom couldn’t join him to sleep on the sands of the bottom of the tank or Jinyoung Join Jaebeom in what humans called a bed. “I know...” he said softly his voice whistful. “Maybe one day you could...if I got legs.” He said softly. Then he got an idea. “You could make a bed out here. By the pool.”

“Maybe... but I don’t want you to do that for me. That’s practically... abandoning your species for me. I’d feel bad,” Jaebeom said to him. He really did want Jinyoung to be human with him, but at the same time, he would be leaving his normal life behind to be a human. He wished there was some type of middle ground where both sides could win. “Ah... I could do that,” he smiled a little bit. “It’s not exactly the same, but... we would be closer,” he said to him. He wanted to cuddle him, hold him close, and do all of the things he normally did with somebody he was dating. He didn’t want to face the fact that it might be impossible.

“I could still go back to the water I wouldn’t be abandoning them at all. And it’s only salt water that would make the change happen again.” Jinyoung explained. If the myths were true, he would be able to take control of his form when there was a blue moon gaining legs when he exited the water and the light of the second full moon in a month touched his scales. He would then have free control over his legs after that under every full moon. “And It wouldn’t be the same but maybe I could sing you to sleep?” Jinyoung suggested.

“Oh... so you can go back...” Jaebeom murmured, a small smile on his lips. “So... there’s a legend or something? That you can get legs if you do something?” He asked him, wondering if all of this was really true. He wondered if something similar was possible for humans to become mer people. But he felt as if he were too nervous to do that. “I’d love for you to sing me to sleep,” he said to him. His voice was so soothing, and he begun to like the small trance it put him in- because he trusted him fully not to hurt him.

Jinyoung nodded. “A month when there are two full moons. A blue moon. On the night of the second full moon it is said that a mer can leave the water and gain legs. After that it’s controllable under every full moon. And only salt water encourages the shift back.” He explained and gave a yawn. He was tired too. He would wait for Jaebeom to make a bed then sing him to sleep then go to sleep himself.

Jaebeom nodded his head. He felt a little bit excited for Jinyoung to be able to have legs. “Well... I’ll find out when that is, and... we could try it,” he said to him. “I’ll be back with the stuff. Then we can go to sleep,” he whispered to him, pressing a small kiss to his lips as he got out of the water. He dried himself off and got his towel and shirt, before heading back inside to change and get the things needed to make the bed.

Jinyoung nodded and he kissed him back gently before letting him leave the pool. He lay there floating in the looking at the starry sky through he glass roof above. The moon was a crescent tonight almost looking like a sirens claw. He mused. Jinyoung still couldn’t believe that this was happening. He had fallen in love with a human and now they loved eachother equally. Even if they lived two separate lives. He tilted his head looking towards the door Jaebeom had vanished behind waiting for him to come back.

Jaebeom changed into a pair of sweatpants and a black hoodie, knowing it might get a little chilly up at the aquarium. He got a couple things to make a bed, some blankets and pillows and some extra ones just to make it more like a mattress and comfortable for him to sleep on. He came back up to where Jinyoung was with a small smile. He set up the bed and laid down, covering himself in the blanket as he stared at Jinyoung with a smile. It felt as if it really were fate to get this merman- and now he was in love with him.

As Jinyoung saw him returning he moved back to the edge of the aquarium and watched him set up the bed and lay down. He pulled himself up a bit and kissed Jaebeom 'sforhead. He looked so comfortable like this and cute. Or as Jackson had described him ‘Chic and Sexy’. He had no idea what either of those words ment but Jaebeom certainly fit the category. “Ready for me to sing?” He asked softly.

Jaebeom smiled a bit as the other kissed his forehead. All of this seemed too good to be true. He just hoped that when he woke up in the morning that this wouldn’t be a dream, he had faith. He nodded his head a little bit. “Yes... goodnight, Jinyoung,” he said to him. He stared at him a little bit more before he closed his eyes, letting out a small sigh of contentment.

“Sleep well Jaebeom ie.” Jinyoung hummed and began to sing. This time he incorporated verses into the mix as well. 

_Cruel and cold like winds on the seas_

_Will you ever return to me_

_Hear my voice sing with the tide_

_My love will never die_

_Over waves and deep in the blue_

_I will give up my heart for you_

_Ten long years i’ll wait to go by_

_My love will never die_

_Play the song you sang long ago_

_And wherever the storm may blow_

_You will find the key to my heart_

_We’ll never be apart_

By the last verse he saw that Jaebeom was sleeping soundly. He leaned forward again and kissed his forehead before slipping back into the water and swimming down to go to sleep. 

Jaebeom felt himself slowly slip away to the sound of Jinyoung’s voice. It was calm, sweet, and as much as he tried to listen to the lyrics he couldn’t and he was soon fast asleep with no difficulty. He snored a little bit as he slept, and his sleep was peaceful yet dreamless. Subconsciously, he was still thinking about Jinyoung. He was so extremely happy, even if he had trouble showing it, because he’d been wanting to be with him for such a long time. It felt like decades, really. And finally they could. And just to think about how he could possibly become human with him made him excited. He could bring him up to his room, hug him without the difficulty of his tail, although he would miss it. Maybe if he could do the same thing, he would become a merman for a little bit with him. Yet that was difficult- nobody was there to take care of them and he didn’t know the next time he’d switch back. It was less risky to have Jinyoung turn human for a little while.

  
  



	11. A Mer's Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> updating today because I am gonna be way too tired to update tomorrow.  
> this chapter has a bit of a plot twist.....
> 
> ENJOY

Jinyoung swam to the bottom if the pool and yawned. He curled up on his bed of weeds and sand and smiled. He honestly couldn't be happier right now. He was with Jaebeom and that was the happiest thing he had ever felt. So this was what love was like?? He was willing to give up his tail to be with someone he loved. He rearranged his scales and noticed the bruises on his hips. That made him felt wanted and he brushed it aside. Soon he fell fast asleep. 

The next morning he woke and looked around watching the light filter in from the surface of the aquarium. He flicked his tail and drifted around the tank for a bit before doing his morning laps. He swam to the surface and looked for Jaebeomfinding the makeshift bed empty he wondered where the human had gone.

Jaebeom had decided to take a shower, letting Jinyoung rest and have a little bit of time away from him if he wanted. He smiled a little bit, wondering how the day would go today. He got dressed in simple light was ripped jeans and a white hoodie.He made his way back up to the aquarium, and he saw Jinyoung. With a smile, he sat down on the bed that he’d made the night before and leaned forward a little bit. “Hey.”

Jinyoung lit up as soon as he saw Jaebeom approach the aquarium again. He pulled himself up and out of the water so he was seated on the poolside. "Hey." He hummed with a smile. He wondered how today would go. Would they have Jaebeom'sfriends over or just have the day to themselves

Jaebeom sat down, admiring the other’s features for a bit with a smile. “Did you sleep well? Are you hungry?” He asked, making sure that he was alright since it was still his responsibility to care for him. He didn’t mind, though.

“Sorry about that, by the way,” he chuckled a little bit, slightly pointing at the small bruises on his hips from the night before, now visible since he’d pulled himself out of the water. “But I guess you got me back, didn’t you?” He smiled as he brought his hand up to blindly touch his own neck, his fingers brushing over the love bites the merman had left on his skin.

He didn’t mind, yet maybe it was wise to hide them when he went out, and his friends would surely see the couple he’d left on Jinyoung if they came over. He’d admired his own in the mirror that morning, quite liking how they looked, actually. He just was unsure how his friends would react to him being in a relationship with Jinyoung, who was another species. It sounded odd, but to him, he was just like any other human. He was just slightly different.

Jinyoung nodded. "I slept well." He said. He really had. "It was the soundest sleep I have ever had if I think about it. You really wore me out." He said laughing a bit. "How about you did you sleep well?" He asked 

"No I quite like them.." jinyoung looked down at the bruises on his hips. "They make me feel....wanted..." he said softly. He looked to jaebeom's neck and the marks he had left on the skin and he smiled. "They look good on you. Now everyone will know that we're together." He said. He had no worry in the matter that they were together if anyone questioned it he would just tell the truth. He had no problem with Interspecies relationships. 

He honestly couldn't beleive that they were together. He dropped his gaze after a bit and looked at his tail and flicked it thoughtfully. He hoped that this would work out long term. Or forever.

Jaebeom smiled. “Good... same thing for me. I was so tired,” He chuckled a little bit. He wished that they could just sleep in the same bed afterwards, but he hoped that he didn’t have to wait too long until that was possible. “you are wanted,” He smiled, glad that he liked the bruises he left on him- he hadn’t realized until afterwards how hard he was holding him. “That’s right... I’m yours. And you’re mine,” he said softly to him with a small smile. He seemed more open about the relationship than he did. Now that he thought about it, why did he care? He loved Mark and Jackson, he did, and they were fully supporting of him. If they didn’t approve of their relationship... maybe they weren’t great friends, was that right? “I think I might tell them and invite them over when I don’t have these. They’ll tease me about it, for sure,” he chuckled, running his fingers over them again in fond memory.

A month had passed by and the relationship between Jinyoung and Jaebeom had gotten stronger. They had told Mark and Jackson about the relationship and the two had just grinned and teased them about it for fun. But they were supportive and didnt judge the differences between the two, which made Jinyoung really happy. 

For the past month Jaebeom had joined Jinyoung at the poolside and sometimes slept there after they watched a movie. They had done a few recordings as well of Jinyoung singing and it turned out that the recorded sound had no hazy effect on humans it was just music that people were drawn too without getting that hazy look on their face and blinking off into space. So that was good. 

Now it was midsummer. And jaebeom had opened the windows on the upper half of the aquarium so the fresh air could come through the screen windows. It was nice. And Jinyoung was sitting on the poolside and enjoying the fresh air and eating fruits that Jackson had introduced to him as Mangos.

On the day Jaebeom had told Mark and Jackson about his relationship with Jinyoung, he was nervous. Yet they really were true friends, and supported them- not without teasing, of course. But he didn’t mind that all that much.

Tonight was darker, and he couldn’t see the moon. Whenever there was a new moon, he turned on a couple extra lights in the aquarium to make up for the lost light of the moon. Although he enjoyed the moonlight peeking in through the windows more than the artificial lights, it was only for one day. Not too big of a deal. The male came up to the aquarium in his swimming trunks and a shirt on top- he wanted to at least sit in the pool with Jinyoung a little bit. He came up to see Jinyoung sitting on the poolside eating a fruit with his back turned slightly to him. He grinned, trying to be as quiet as possible before he crouched behind him, placing his hands on his waist and his chin on the other’s shoulder. “Hey... I have good news for you~” he grinned.

Jinyoung was so focussed on looking at the stars in the sky and mapping out the constellations. The sky had always fascinated him the way the whole sky seems to move in a matter of days changing the constellations place in the sky as the months and seasons go by. 

He gave a small cry of surprise as he felt arms around his hips and a chin on his shoulder. It was only Jaebeom. "Hey you scared me!" He said and pouted at the other before resting his head against the others. Good news. He got curious. "So what's the news??" He asked curiously and moved so he could see the other better. "What's so good that you were willing to scare the hell out of me?" He continued but smiled.

Jaebeom grinned as he got the reaction he wanted out of Jinyoung, chuckling to himself a little bit. “I know, I meant to.” He whispered with a small smile. He liked to surprise Jinyoung, he was too cute.

“I’d scare you even if there wasn’t any good news, but I’m nice today,” He said with a smile. He pulled back to sit on the floor as Jinyoung moved a bit to face him. He hoped he would be just as excited for this as he was- he wondered if the other was having any second thoughts.

“The blue moon... it’s happening in a couple days. So we can see if that myth is true or not,” he said to him, trying to hide his excitement but it was a little bit difficult not to smile. After all the months they were with each other, he could finally have legs.

"Really!?!?" Jinyoung asked excitedly. A huge smile blooming on his features. "I can't wait to try it! I hope it actually works! I have high hopes for this." He said and leaned out and ruffled his lovers hair. "We can properly be together." He said voice low and musical. 

His hand came to a stop and he cupped jaebeom's cheek with his hand and looked into his eyes. "I honestly am excited. You'll just have to teach me how to walk. I have no idea how to use legs." He said.

Jaebeom had a wide smile on his face when he saw just how excited Jinyoung was to be able to test the myth. “Me too... I really hope it works,” he said, scrunching his nose playfully as Jinyoung ruffled his hair, a small and deep chuckle leaving his lips. “I will... I’ll help you,” he said to him with a smile, staring into his eyes. “And you can wear some of my clothes... and we can go out shopping soon and I’ll buy you whatever you want. Anything,” he whispered to him.

Jinyoung grinned. "That sounds fun. I'm excited that I might be able to see the human world!" He stated. Seeing so much on television only did so much. He wanted to experience the world for himself. "I'm excited to see what everything looks like and what other people do." He said brightly. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the Jaebeoms forehead. "And I cant wait to be with you as Well. I'll finally get to meet your cats too who dont like to come outside!" He added.

Jinyoung smiled. A real date sounded nice. As long as he got to spend his time with Jaebeom that was what mattered to him. Being with Jaebeom. He moved closer so he placed his hands on the others shoulders. "Join me in the water?" He asked softly. He saw the other was already in his swimming clothes. "And maybe I can show you the stars? Or we could just swim." He said smiling at him.

Jaebeom had been imagining the days with Jinyoung as a human. It was odd, yes, since he was used to him being a merman, but it would be so nice. He’d help him with whatever he needed and would show him everything he needed to know about the human world. “Yeah... watching the stars sounds fun,” he smiled, setting his phone in a safe place away from the water and setting down the towel he brought with him. He moved slowly into the water, the coldness chilling his skin but he didn’t mind, and he sat down fully in the water with a smile to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung smiled and slipped into the water as well with a soft splash he sank to his chest and then moved over to Jaebeom and gave him a gentle hug from behind. Gently wrapping his arms around the others hips. He kissed Jaebeom's neck and then pulled away again and looked at the clear night sky.

Jaebeom smiled as he felt Jinyoung’s arms around him, placing his hands on top of the male’s arms before the other pulled away. He moved his hand to hold the other’s under the water. “You do this often, right? When I’m not here?” He asked him, gazing at the stars in the sky. They were so pretty- and they were even clearer when the moon wasn’t out.

Jinyoung nodded. "The moon is dark tonight so the stars are easier to see." He pointed up to the heavens. "I often did this while at see. I would just float on the surface of the water and watch the stars. It amazes me how they can move across the sky." He said in wonder. He looked back to Jaebeom. "We have legends that when the moon is dark like this strange things happen in the waters. The waves sometimes glow, the monsters of the deep sometimes come up to the surface for a little while both vanishing again once the sunlight touches the waters." He said

“That sounds so peaceful... it’s peaceful here, too,” Jaebeom said. He wondered just how amazing it was to float out at sea alone, watching the stars. He wished he could have that kind of experience, and he bet that others wanted something like that, too. He felt like at the ocean, it was more peaceful. There were no buildings to block the view of the sky. “monsters of the deep?” He asked curiously. He wondered what they thought lived in the water with them. They didn’t have any myths or tales about the new moon- it was just another day. Some people wouldn’t even notice that the sky was dark, sadly. Not many people took the time to appreciate what was around them.

Jinyoung nodded. “Huge squids and the sea serpents as well. It’s a huge accomplishment to be able to slay a serpent, in the villages. It takes many trained warriors.” He said. He looked back up at the sky. “The sky has a serpent too. The white serpent that encompasses the stars.” He was referring to the milk way. “That was the parent of all the ocean dwelling creatures as well as the sea serpents.” He hummed.

“Ah... I see. And are they a danger to you?” Jaebeom asked curiously. Interesting. He’d never realized that they had so many legends and aspects to their history. Serpents- the only thing he’d heard about serpents was from the Bible. They didn’t have creatures that ruled over them. Just one man... yet mer culture seemed much more interesting than that. Their history, on the contrary, was quite boring. At least in his opinion. They didn’t have interesting stories to tell- most of them had to do with war and killing those who were innocent. He believed that human beings were the most brutal of all animals. A lot of times in history, they just stepped on others to get ahead in life.

“When they come close to the village yes. But that’s only rarely.” Jinyoung explains. “They’re like sharks. They don’t bother you if you don’t bother them and if they’re hungry or hurt then that is when they will be aggressive.” He said. “We treat them with respect because they’re an ancient old being who’s been around since the beginning of time. I guess you can say we count them as gods but we don’t worship them we just respect them.” He says thoughtfully.

“I understand... they deserve respect because they’ve been there longer and are just trying to survive.” Jaebeom said with a small nod. They were more peaceful. They didn’t start unnecessary war like humans sometimes did. He guessed that the sirens were those who were the evil ones. “I used to really like astronomy- the study of space- when I was in school. But I haven’t done it in a long while,” he said with a smile, his eyes running over the constellations with fond eyes, the twinkling was beautiful in the pitch black sky.

Jinyoung nodded he was happy that the other understood that. He guessed that most people wouldn’t since they polluted the ocean and overfished in places. He looked back up to the sky. “Humans study space?” He asked curiously. “Well it is a beautiful thing to study. Just like you~” Jinyoung states and kissed Jaebeoms cheek and rested his chin on the others shoulder.

Jaebeom wished that humans weren’t so selfish all the time. Himself included, no doubt- he did a lot of things for himself. Yet endangering animal’s habitats was something he just couldn’t understand. They couldn’t forgo their own laziness and greed for money to care about the earth they lived on. It was such a shame. “We do... a lot, actually,” he explained, and then chuckled a little bit at the other’s comment. “But I think you’re even more beautiful,” he grinned at him, looking toward him with affection in his eyes.

Jinyoung looked at him. “No you are.” He stated and kissed the corner of Jaebeoms mouth avoiding his lips just to tease. He knew how much Jaebeom disliked being teased but it always ended up good in the long run.

He snakes his arms around his lovers hips and hugged him brushing his tail against the others legs. The stars were forgotten at the moment. 

Jaebeom scrunched his nose a little bit as Jinyoung argued with him playfully, wanting to argue back until he felt the other’s lips on the corner of his mouth. He didn’t like being teased- but Jinyoung did it anyway. He grinned. He moved closer to Jinyoung, holding his chin within his fingers, and bringing their lips together. He kissed him, but a couple seconds passed and he felt something odd. A small aching in his legs, which increased a little bit before turning numb. He couldn’t feel his legs anymore. Was it the cold temperature of the pool? “Hmm...” he murmured against the kiss, furrowing his brows. He so badly just wanted to continue kissing Jinyoung, yet he was confused. He kept one hand on his chin and the other on his shoulder before he looked down into the water. Squinting, all he could see back at him was his face, the black water not allowing him to see underneath. Why couldn’t he feel his legs?

Jinyoung kissed back. He didn’t know what was happening to Jaebeom. What the moons effects were having on the others body. He looked at him curiously as the man pulled away and looked down at the water. “What’s wrong?” He asked softly and gently nosed at the others neck. “If you don’t want to do anything that’s okay.” He hummed and pulled away looking at the others confused expression he gently reached out and ran a hand in the others hair.

“No... I do want to, it’s just...” Jaebeom bit his lip. He looked back at him as he ran a hand through his hair, giving a tiny, confused smile. “I can’t feel my legs,” he said with a shake of his head. “The water might be too cold... is it cold for you?” He asked, looking away and back at the water for a moment. He took the hand from Jinyoung’s chin, and gently reached into the water for where his legs would be. Blindly searching, since he couldn’t feel them, his fingers brushed against something rough instead- sandpaper? “What-“ he took his hand quickly out of the water, before trying to move his legs- why did it feel so heavy?

“Mm no the water feels the same as it always has warm.” Jinyoung said and looked at him worried. “Maybe you should sit on the stairs for a bit or get out?” He asked and looked at him as he removed his hands. He couldn’t see the now closed gills on the others neck it was too dark. He didn’t know the other had changed.

“Maybe... I feel weird,” Jaebeom said with a small pout of his lips. It was odd. He never usually felt cold in this water- he’d spent countless nights and it was always comfortable. His arms weren’t numb, neither was his abdomen or his chest. “Yeah... just for a little bit. I wonder why it’s suddenly cold,” he murmured. Did he touch some type of coral? That was impossible, wasn’t it? The coral was always at the bottom, unless somehow a piece broke off and floated to the top. He tried to move, in turn causing the end of a tail to slightly flick out of the water. “Jinyoung... was that you?” He asked- he hadn’t seen him move. He felt a piece of fabric brushing against his arm, and looked down. Scooping it up and lifting it... was that a piece of his swim shorts? They had ripped... did he get caught on something and not realize it? He felt around, in turn feeling more pieces of the fabric show up in the water. “What the hell...”

“Wasn’t me I did t move I swear.” Jinyoung shook his head he hadn’t moved yet but he had seen the splash and his eyes darted to the now rippling waters and he felt slightly uneasy. In Jaebeoms aquarium.

He gently moved and pulled jaebeom toweds the steps of the pool. He looked up at the exclamation coming from Jaebeom. His eyes fell on the torn peice of pants. “Aren’t those your pants??” He asked and gently reached a hand down to the others hips. He came in contact with a rough feeling texture like sharks skin. His eyes widened and he backed up. “Shit...um...you...you may want to sit on the edge of the pool....”

None of his fish went to the surface of his aquarium- or at least never splashed like that before. And he hadn’t gotten any new ones fairly recently. He felt as though maybe Jinyoung was trying to play a prank on him- he did like those things, didn’t he? But he seemed just as worried as he was. Was he just a good actor?

He just nodded his head when Jinyoung asked if they were his pants. He felt them slide off of him in different sized chunks, before all of the fabric was left on the edge of the pool when he picked them up. “Jinyoung...” he whispered, not exactly sure what he was trying to say. He looked at him with uncertainty in his eyes when he told him he should sit on the edge of the pool. He didn’t want to. Slowly, he pulled himself out of the water, using his arms mostly to lift his suddenly heavier body. Slowly, it revealed dark skin in place where his legs were, going to slightly above the knee, and the rest was hidden under the murky water. His legs were gone. With a shaking hand, he touched his skin again- rough, what he had assumed before was sandpaper. “What the fuck...” his voice was shaking and unsure- what had just happened to him?

Jinyoung had a guess at what had happened. The darkened moon had spread his curse to Jaebeom. Had given the other a tail. Had turned the human into a siren. Jinyoung nervously bit his lip and moved closer. He examined the dark sharks tail that had replaced his lovers legs. “You’re...a siren...” his voice trailed off into a whisper. He me Jaebeoms scared gaze. “I told you the moon did crazy things I had no idea that it would do this to you I’m sorry....” he said. “Try pulling yourself out all the way. You could shift back.” He suggested hoping that jaebeom wasn’t stuck like this. But sirens were able to shift.

“I can’t be... I can’t,” Jaebeom said to him with a shake of his head. He was in disbelief. He took the towel and placed it over his lap, not wanting to look at what his legs had become. How was he going to take care of Jinyoung? Was the other scared of him now? He wasn’t evil- would this turn him evil?

“shift back...” he pursed his lips. He was hopeful for this one. “Okay...” He murmured. He slowly tried to pull his tail out of the water, getting a good look at it before he switched back, and his legs came back, slowly feeling the numbness go away. “Oh my god...” he let out a sigh of both relief and disbelief. “This isn’t real...” he placed a hand on his forehead, closing his eyes as if he would wake up somehow.

Jinyoung pulled himself up to sit beside Jaebeom. “It’s real but it’s gonna be okay.” He soothed and places a comforting hand on the others shoulder. “You’re not gonna be evil if that’s what your scared of. You have a good heart so you will be okay.” He said. “Let me help you please?” He asked. Jaebeom had done so much for him now he wanted to replay him by helping him with this.

Jaebeom pursed his lips as Jinyoung came up out of the water to comfort him. He was just afraid of hurting Jinyoung. He didn’t know much about sirens, but his lover said they were evil to the bone. What if one day he woke up without any good left in him? He so badly wanted to believe Jinyoung and believe he wouldn’t do that. He just stared down at his legs- how they were supposed to be. But they weren’t his legs just a second ago. “Okay... I’ll let you help me...” he whispered, looking at him and biting his lip in uncertainty.

"Come back into the water." Jinyoung said and reached out a hand for Jaebeom to take. Even if the other was a siren that didnt mean he was evil. Did it? The man was too good to be forever evil. "I promise you're gonna be fine." He reassured. He was reassuring himself as well.

He really had no idea what was going to happen.

  
  


Jaebeom let out a small sigh. He hoped that Jinyoung knew what he was talking about- he didn’t want to wake up one day and lose his original self. Would he hurt Jinyoung if that ever happened?

He took the other’s hand, removing the towel once his legs had shifted back to a tail. He was now fully in the water, and he felt numb again. “It feels heavy...” he whispered, trying to move the tail although it was difficult- he didn’t know how. It seems his tail moved different from Jinyoung’s.

While Jinyoungs tail moved front to back a sirens tail moved side to side like a sharks tail did. He took Jaebeoms other hand as well and held him close. "Just concentrate on moving it. You can do it I know you can." He said soothingly. He didn't want Jaebeom to panic. "Yours is side to side unlike mine." He said thoughtfully.

Jaebeom nodded his head. His panicking would have been so much worse if he were alone dealing with this... he was thankful to Jinyoung. He would help him through this. Did this mean he could be underwater with him now? He nervously felt for his neck for gills and, sure enough, he found them.

He took a deep breath. He tried his best to move it, as if he were holding his legs together, and it seemed to be working. Slowly, yes, but the tail was moving from side to side as he tried his hardest. He hoped it would get easier.

"You're doing good." Jinyoung praised and looked at Jaebeom with a smile on his face. He pulled him deeper out into the pool. "Want to go under?? Your body react instantly to breathing under the surface." Jinyoung asked. He looked down at the water and was still in Awe at Jaebeom's tail. The other was doing better than he thought. "How do you feel? In pain? Scared? Nervous?" He asked curiously.

Jaebeom hesitated at first, but he nodded his head when Jinyoung asked if he wanted to go underneath the water. He guessed it was like humans... from birth breathing was controlled subconsciously. So he was happy that’s how it was underwater, too. “Numb... nervous,” he admitted and took a deep breath. “If I can’t swim up myself, it’s your job to pull me to the surface,” he said with a smile, making a light joke in hopes that he could feel a little bit less nervous. He tried his best to follow Jinyoung further out into the pool.

"Numb???" Jinyoung asked and tilted his head. He could feel his tail. He was confused maybe there was something wrong. "Whats numb on you??" he asked curiously. He wondered if maybe now that Jaebeom was a siren that the mer language would come naturally to him or he would have to learn that as well.

He didn't want to dive just yet he wanted to make sure that jaebeom was perfectly okay first before they dove. Of course I'll help you back to the surface." He reasured with a smile.

Jaebeom tilted his head. “Just my... legs. I guess it’s because I’m so used to feeling them... it’s different,” he said to him. Maybe he would get used to his tail. He could still move it, and he could feel something brush against it occasionally, but differently than before. It was all so odd. He smiled a little bit at Jinyoung’s reassurance. “I want to see... what it feels like. To breathe underwater,” he said to him, making sure to keep up with trying to move his tail side to side, it seemed easier to swim this way.

Jinyoung nodded and pulled him under. Gently of course and pulled him to the drop off of the aquarium area. He waited to see jaebeoms reaction as he was able to breathe now. He watched the gills on the others neck flutter as he began to breathe. Jinyoung smiled at this.

He pulled jaebeom deeper into the aquarium so now they were beside the glass that looked out over Jaebeoms living room. He looked back at Jaebeom and gave a slight smilem

Jaebeom subconsciously blew air out of his nose and closed his eyes when Jinyoung pulled him underwater. He opened his eyes once he realized that he didn’t need to at all. He could breathe with his gills now, and he let a small smile cross his lips. ‘Wow,’ he mouthed, no noise coming from his lips. He turned to see the glass, interested to be able to be on the other side now. He swam over slowly, putting his hands on the glass as he looked in.

Jinyoung nodded and was relieved that Jaebeok was okay like this and he wasnt sputtering or gasping. And now the other was getting used to his tail. Jinyoung watched as he swam forward to the glass. He followed and watched him. The fish of the aquarium grew curious of the new arrival and some of them swam around Jaebeom as if to say 'who the heck are you'. Jinyoung watched the fish amused, before gently wrapping his arms around Jaebeoms hips and resting his chin on his shoulder and looking out over the living room that was bathed in the dim blue light of the aquarium.

Jaebeom smiled as he saw all the fish coming around. He held out his index finger, but it swam away, and he chuckled, releasing a couple bubbles into the water.

He smiled when he felt the other’s arms around him. He wanted to say it was so much more beautiful up close, but he didn’t know if he would be able to hear him or not. He turned around, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung and he smiled at him, before moving closer and connecting their lips again.

Jinyoung smiled into the kiss and kissed back. His hands drifted back up to Jaebeom's hair. Slowly they sank to the bottom of the aquarium onto the sand, startling a few of the rays on the bottom and causing them to move away in a blur of sand. Jinyoung pulled away again and looked at him the others face was haloed by the aquarium lights coming from above. He cupped his cheek and mouthed 'I love you' then also said it in mer as well.

Jaebeom felt them slowly sink to the bottom, and he chuckled as he saw some of the rays startled around them. Oddly, the sand felt comfortable and he slowly began to get used to his tail. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. He smiled as he read his lips, and his face dropped in surprise as he understood it. He smiled a little bit excited. ‘I love you too... I understood’ he mouthed, though he wasn’t sure how to speak it. He didn’t know where to start... but he could understand what he said.

Jaebeom felt them slowly sink to the bottom, and he chuckled as he saw some of the rays startled around them. Oddly, the sand felt comfortable and he slowly began to get used to his tail. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. He smiled as he read his lips, and his face dropped in surprise as he understood it. He smiled a little bit excited. ‘I love you too... I understood’ he mouthed, though he wasn’t sure how to speak it. He didn’t know where to start... but he could understand what he said.

Jinyoung beamed. Jaebeom understood what he said. 'Just try and I bet you it will come naturally to you.' He replied in the mer language. If Jaebeom had gotten the hand of swimming, and he wasnt having any issues breathing, speaking the mer language would maybe be easy for him. 

He gently eased himself up on his elbows and looked at him curiously. 'If you cant that's okay I can teach you. But you've gotten all this down so maybe you should try to do it.' He continued

Jaebeom nodded his head. He was a bit nervous. He didn’t speak any other languages, but since already understood it, he hoped it would come naturally to him and not become difficult. He really wanted to communicate with Jinyoung under the water. He started off by repeating what Jinyoung had said to him- simple. ‘I love you.’ He said, unsure if he was speaking correctly. ‘Am I speaking correctly?’ He asked, the language coming off of his lips somewhat awkwardly, yet it seemed he didn’t have to try and remember what he was saying. It was already a part of him- did that come with his tail and gills? He felt a little bit excited over this.

Jinyoung listened to him. The words were a bit accented. And the pronunciation was a bit off. It was still understandable.he corrected him and said the term slower sp jaebeom would understand the pronunciation better. 'Other than that it was perfect for a beginner.' He praised. He laid back on the sand and looked up at the surface of the water watching the fish swim over their heads. 

It felt peaceful down here and even better now that Jaebeom was here to see it and share it with him. He smiled at him. "I'm glad I can share this with you." He said

Jaebeom smiled with a small nod, taking his advice and trying to pronounce it a bit better. He still had a lot of work to do, but he was still understandable. That’s what was important. Jinyoung didn’t have perfect Korean in his first couple days at the aquarium, but he’d gotten a thousand times better in the months he’d been with him. He’d get better over time. He smiled and looked up as well. “Me too...” He said back to him. “Can I stay... here tonight?” He said, still not sure about his own pronunciation and words but he tried his best.

Jinyoung nodded. ‘Of course you can stay. I’ll show you where I sleep. I can make it bigger so we can both fit.’ He said. He floated up a bit and reached out and took jaebeom by the hand. He brought him to the corner over by some rocks and he motioned to the bed he has made out of the seaweed and kelp. It was more of a nest created in a small hole in the soft sandy bottom of the aquarium. ‘I hope it’s comfortable for you.’ He added and drifted off and plucked some more seaweeds and weaving them into the shape of a blanket. He also moved around and made the hole bigger too.

Jaebeom swam over with him, and he felt around a bit. It was odd- and very different from the beds up on land. He wondered how he could be comfortable in something like that- he guessed he would have the same reaction to his bed on land when he became human. He ran his hand over the kelp and widened his eyes a little bit. ‘It feels nice...’ he said, not expecting it to be so comfortable. He was really excited to finally be able to share a bed with Jinyoung.

  
  


‘I’m glad you think so!’ Jinyoung smiled and he made the blanket larger and added more soft weeds to the bed itself. He wanted to make sure it was comfortable. When he wasn’t satisfied with the outcome he made the indent in the sand wider before laying everything out again. He motioned for jaebeom to join him as he got all settled in the bed. He was happy to finally be able to actually sleep and cuddle with him.

Jaebeom smiled a little bit as he watched Jinyoung continue making the bed. In the meantime, he kept trying his best to get used to his tail, feeling on the rough skin of his tail. He hoped that didn’t make Jinyoung uncomfortable, or something like that. He smiled as he laid down in the bed right beside Jinyoung. He pulled the other close to him by his hips and wrapped his arms around him.

Jinyoung smiles and leaned into the embrace. He intertwined their tails as he rolled over so he was facing Jaebeom. He reached out and pulled the blanket over them. He rested his forehead against jaebeoms chest. ‘You’re warm’ he stated. He also leaned up and placed a kiss on the others chin.

Jaebeom smiled a little bit as he was close with Jinyoung. He felt all of his worries slowly go away as he hugged him close- it was so peaceful with him ‘Really? You are too... it feels nice...’ He whispered to him, running his fingers absentmindedly running on his skin soothingly, a small smile on his face.

Jinyoung smiled and curled up into Jaebeoms chest and yawned. He was tired and the warmth from Jaebeom was relaxing. 'Sleep well my love' he said softly.

* * *

**i hope you liked this plot twist.**

**theres one chapter left until PART 1 comes to a close**

**i am so happy for everyone who has stuck with this story so far. thank you**

**thank you and thank you. it means so much to me all of your kudos and sweet comments!!!**

**i wanna hug all of you!!!!!!!!!**

**part two is still in the chapters in the works should hopefully start to come out for it**

**in the next month or so.**

**again thank you so much and stay tuned for the final chapter NEXT WEEK.**


	12. The Blue Moon (final Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of part one! Thank you all so so so much for reading and staying with this story for the last 12 whole weeks. all of your comments and kudos means so much to me you guys have no idea! I love all of you so much so please enjoy this final chapter and wait patiently for PART 2. when part two comes i will give you guys a heads up from this story.

Jaebeom thought it would be odd to sleep underwater, and that it would take some getting used to. Yet here with Jinyoung, it felt right, and like he’d never want to leave. And all of his nerves from the current situation melted away, because he could be with him under the water like this. ‘You too... I love you,’ He said back to him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, a smile crossing his face from the name Jinyoung called him. He slowly felt himself drift off to sleep, holding the other close by him.

Jinyoung slept soundly through the entire night curled up into Jaebeom's side. It felt right like this being held close in the sirens embrace. He didnt dream at all and he woke up to the sun filtering through the water. He opened his eyes blinking at the light and yawned. 

To his happiness Jaebeom was still sleeping curled up in the bed. Jinyoung watched him with a smile. He looked so peaceful like this. His hair gently moving in the small current of the aquarium water. He reached out a hand to gently brush it away.

Jaebeom usually shifted around a lot in the night, yet surprisingly he’d had his arms wrapped around Jinyoung the entire night. It seemed even when he was asleep he didn’t want to let him go.

He was so comfortable, the sun didn’t seem to wake him up. When he felt the other’s hand in his hair, he turned his face to the kelp foundation of the bed, furrowing his brows as he tried to block the sunlight from his eyes. He slowly began to wake up, and remembered he was with Jinyoung when he realized where his arms were. He opened his eyes, a small smile appearing on his face as he saw him.

‘Good morning...’ he said tiredly, gently rubbing up and down the other’s side as he looked at him with half-lidded eyes, admiring how he looked just woken up from sleep.

'Good morning.' Jinyoung smiled. 'I'm sorry if I woke you up...' he said. 'Your hair just looked so soft.' He said laughing a little and laid back against the kelp bed and smiled at Jaebeom. 

'But did you sleep well??' He asked curiously. 'You looked completely comfortable..'he said and ran another hand through jaebeoms hair. 'I like your hair long like this it looks good.'he commented and then pulled his hand away.

Jaebeom shook his head with a small smile on his lips. ‘It’s fine... I don’t mind you waking me up,’ he said to him with a small chuckle. He didn’t exactly take too kindly to being woken up unnecessarily, but when it was Jinyoung... he was the exception. ‘I did... did you? It’s a lot more comfortable down here than I thought. Peaceful,’ he said with a nod of his head, breaking his gaze from his lover’s to peer around the aquarium, the sunlight hitting the coral and coming down in rays. It looked so pretty.He looked back to him when he heard him talking about his hair. ‘Really?’ He asked, tilting his head. ‘I’ll keep it like this, if you really do like it. I like it too,’ he grinned. He really hadn’t meant to let it get so long, he’d just been too lazy to go and get it trimmed, but he ended up liking it- and Jinyoung did, too. That’s what mattered to him.

Jinyoung smiled. He was glad he didnt disturb the other's sleep. He would feel bad if he did knowing sleep was a relaxing thing. He got comfortable against the sand and followed Jaebeoms gaze around the aquarium. "Its beautiful. I really do love it here you did a great job at decorating it. It really does look like my home.' Jinyoung stated.

It was true the aquarium did look like home with the coral and the fish and everything. Jinyoung put his arms behind his head and watched the fish swim around them both. He extended a palm and one of the clownfish swam over and laid on his hand he gently rubbed its fin with his index finger.

Jaebeom smiled when Jinyoung said that he thought the aquarium was beautiful. ‘I’m glad you like it... I really wanted to make it as nice as possible. I don’t like seeing animals in such small tanks...’ he said truthfully. It wasn’t right to take them from their homes and give them such a limited life. At least here it was much more comfortable- he still couldn’t believe the tank Jinyoung was in when he got him. ‘How cute,’ He said, leaning forward a bit to look at the small fish on his palm. ‘They trust you... they still need to get used to me,’ He chuckled a little bit. He’d never been this deep in the water, so he never interacted with the fish directly. The birds knew him much better.

'Now you can visit them all the time.' Jinyoung said. 'You have a good heart and I'm sure they will get close to you.' He said and gently moved the fish into Jaebeoms palm. 

He moved over a bit and gave a small whistle. Instantly one of the sharks swam over and bowled into Jinyoungs side. It was the one who he had helped a whole back when the poor thing and decided eating a sea urchin was a good idea. Now they were friends. He scratched its stomach and thr shark rolled over so it was belly up. It was like a dog almost.

Jaebeom held the clownfish, being careful not to move very much so it would stay. It didn’t seem all to uncomfortable- it likely saw that Jinyoung trusted him. And if Jinyoung trusted him, then the fish did too.

] After a bit, he swam off behind a couple rocks, and he smiled at the shark. ‘It’s so cute... like a dog,’ he said to him- Jackson would be terrified, he knew it. But he liked dogs, didn’t he? If he were to ever come down here and see them... he was sure he’d feel a bit calmer. ‘The sharks are my favorite,’ he whispered.

Jinyoung smiled and moved the shark in Jaebeoms direction. The shark swam around jaebeom and then settled in his lap and nuzzled into his hand and rolled over. 'Look he likes you!' Jinyoung smiled at him. He leaned his head on Jaebeoms shoulder. Being like this was nice and he coulfnt wait to be with him in human form. 

He looked at him and then smiled at the shark. It had completely rolled over and swishing its tail back and forth. It was completely content like this.

Jaebeom chuckled a little bit as the shark snuggled into his lap, causing him to hesitantly bring his hand over to pet it, scratching it’s tummy. It really was like a dog- it seemed to enjoy it a lot. That brought a smile to his face. It felt like his tail- maybe a little bit smoother. He’d remembered that siren’s singing voices could put humans in a deep trance, similar to Jinyoung’s voice- though he wouldn’t try it. He didn’t want to risk anything- he hoped that when he was turned back as a human, his voice wouldn’t have that effect. ‘Have you given it a name yet?’ He asked Jinyoung as he played with the shark.

'Well no...I didn't think of naming it. It's a girl though. You could name it, I think that would be nice.' Jinyoung smiled. 'You know you're gonna get baby sharks soon.' He said and looked at the shark in Jaebeoms lap. 'If you can you might want to move them into a separate tank...sharks have a tendency to eat eachother.' He said with a pout. He couldn't picture baby sharks getting hurt they were so small. 'Maybe jackson would be less scared of them if he saw how cute baby sharks are.'

‘Princess,’ Jaebeom said with a small chuckle. ‘A cute name for a cute shark. Kinda cliche though,’ He smiled down at it, continuing to pet and scratch it since she seemed to like that. ‘Ah... really? Maybe I should... I have another room with other tanks I haven’t filled up yet,’ He said to him with a nod of understanding. ‘Maybe... I’ll have to get him to come over. He’s too much of a scaredy cat...’ he chuckled in remembrance of his friend- if he could just see how the sharks acted underwater... he wouldn’t be too scared anymore.

'I like that name and I think she does too.' Jinyoung smiled. Princess seemed to have enough and rolled over and swam away Leaving the two alone together.

Jinyoung smiled at Jaebeom. Anythint particularl you want to do today??' He asked and laid back against the blankets and sand. He looked over at Jaebeom.

Jaebeom took his hand back when Princess moved away, grinning a little bit as she went off to go do whatever sharks did in their free time. The thought made the newfound siren chuckle.

He laid back and faced toward Jinyoung, an arm going around his waist again. ‘Nothing i particular... whatever you want,’ he smiled at him. ‘You could maybe show me around whenever... even though it’s my tank I haven’t seen it up close,’ he chuckled.

Jinyoung nodded. Showing jaebeom around was a good idea. He flicked his tail and swam upward. "What do you want to see first? We can begin at the bottom and then work our way up if you want too." Jinyoung suggested and sat down on one of the rocks that was clear of coral and sea life.

Jaebeom smiled, and moved so he was just sitting up, still on the bed as he looked up at Jinyoung sitting on the rock. He nodded his head. ‘Yeah... lets do that,’ he said with a smile. He swam over to where he was, his movements still a little bit slow and he needed to get used to it a bit more, but he was doing better. ‘Where do you spend most of your time when you aren’t up there with me? And besides sleeping here...’ he chuckled.

'Most of the time I'm either cleaning around here, or taking care of your fish.' Jinyoung said. 'Or just thinking. I think about alot of stuff just random things.'he hummed and moved over to Jaebeom. 

He lead the other to a patch of Anemones where the clown fish were hiding. 'The other day you had about 100 baby clownfish that hatched yesterday and they're so small.'Jinyoung cooed. 'Dont worry nothing bothers them though because they hide in the Anemones. He said he waved a hand over the Anemones and the fish darted around his palm before settling again.

'And the eels are pretty nice too.' He added showing Jaebeom a crevasse in the reef that the eels liked to hide in.

Jaebeom nodded his head in agreement. ‘They must like you a lot, then... they trust you.’ He said with a smile. They trusted him as well, he hoped, but they didn’t have a relationship with him.

‘wow... a hundred... they’re so tiny,’ he couldn’t help the large grin that spread over his face as he saw the baby clownfish. Clownfish were already small in general, but the babies were just so tiny and cute. ‘ah... the eels,’ he smiled. The moray eels were quite scary to some, but he thought they were nice and interesting. He saw one poking its head out, and he smiled. It moved its head further back into the crack, and he chuckled.

Jinyoung watched the eel. It poked its head back into the cave of the reef. Jinyoung laughed and reached out and pet its head gently. They didnt much like sudden movements. He pet its head then pulled back and looked at Jaebeom with a smile. 

'I know the babies are absolutely adorable.' He agrees and watched the baby fish swim away. He looked back to the vanishing eel. 'Dont worry they're not alwaus nervous'

Jaebeom smiled as the other pet the eel’s head. He didn’t go for it, figuring he would just let it be this time around; they were quite the sight, though.

‘it makes them a bit cuter though... even though they look scary,’ he chuckled a little bit. Their teeth were interesting to him, like crystals, and many people refused to go near them- but it seemed that they were actually quite nice.

'Well don't let them bite you they dont let go.' Jinyoung said and swam over the open sand part of the aquarium. The rays and nurse sharks liked to hang out here in the sand. Jinyoung sat down in the sand and watched the rays who immediately went up to his hands looking for food the Rays did the same to Jaebeom. Jinyoung chuckled. 'They're hoping you have snacks for them.'

Jaebeom chuckled a little bit. ‘I won’t... then I probably wouldn’t come down here again,’ he smiled. ‘Jackson would be traumatized to see I have them. So... maybe we should keep that a secret.’ He smiled at Jinyoung. ‘I don’t know what they like for snacks... maybe I should bring some. Give them a little treat,’ he chuckled a little bit, simply petting the ray’s smooth back instead, as if to apologize for not having something they could eat.

'Hes scared of alot of things huh?' jinyoung pouted. 'Maybe he would be less scared if he saw them. And got to touch them.' The merman mused and then looked back to the rays that were swarming him. 'And they like fish! I've been sharing that with them and they really like it.' He said softly. He looked towards the surface as a bigger parrot fish swam over their heads and caused a shadow.

‘Yeah... a big scaredy cat. Especially for the ocean,’ Jaebeom chuckled. He wished that he could bring his friends down here to see everything, just for fun. But he felt as if it were special between him and Jinyoung. He hoped he felt that way too. ‘I’ll bring some next time... it will make them happy,’ he said with a smile. He looked up at the parrot fish, his eyebrows raising a bit. ‘Wow...’ he whispered a bit.

Jinyoung smiled and laid back relaxing letting the rays and sharks go on their way. Some of them still brushing against his sides. He put his hands behind his head and watches the fish above him deep in thought. This was all so amazing it felt like a dream having Jaebeom here, as a siren no less. I was just...he couldnt explain his feelings or just felt like he wanted to kiss Jaebeom like there was no tomorrow. He absently played with the ring on his finger twirling it around and around. It wasThe one that Jaebeom had given to him when he had first arrived here.

He looked over at the siren beside him. "I still cant believe it." He said smiling. "That you're like this. Its... just wow..."

Jaebeom laid back near Jinyoung, watching the fish swim above and the light coming in in rays. It looked so pretty and peaceful down in the aquarium. He was still in awe over how all of this happened, and that he was surprisingly okay with it.

‘I know, its...’ He murmured, looking back at him with a smile. ‘It’s amazing, even if I was worried before... I like being here with you. It feels special,’ he whispered, smiling at him.

'So it wasnt just me thinking that.' Jinyoung hummed and looked over at him with a smile. He rolled over on his side looking at Jaebeom. He reached out and intertwined their fingers. 'I was worried for you but you fit right in.' Jinyoung said and reached out gently to trace the others gills then retrached his hands. 'The color black suits you as well' he added and looked at Jaebeoms tail

Jaebeom smiled holding his hand and gently rubbing the back of his hand with his palm. He couldn’t help but admire how he looked under the water- he really was in love with him. ‘Me too... It’s better than I thought. So much better,’ he whispered to him, and then chuckled a little bit. ‘Thank you... we’re a pretty unlikely couple, huh?’ He laughed a bit with a smile. On land, a human and a merman in a relationship was only in stories- and in the sea... he guessed sirens and merpeople didn’t get along all too well.

'You're welcome. And I guess we are. But that is what makes it even more special and good.' Jinyoung stated. It was like something straight out of a book or one of those movies that he watched with Jaebeom. 'Its nice.' He said smiling. 'When I'm with you I dont know what to think I just want to be held by you and not let you go and kiss you.' Jinyoung chuckled and laid back relaxing on the sand.

Jaebeom nodded his head. ‘When I first met you... you told me that somebody perfect for me would come along. I think it was you,’ he said to him with a smile. Up until now, he hadn’t met anybody that caught his eye, or interested him at all. But Jinyoung was different.

‘I can give you that, you know,’ he chuckled at Jinyoung’s words, knowing that’s all he could think about, too, was how much he just wanted to be clingy with him. ‘You’re just all I can think about... and I’m glad you’re here,’ he whispered.

Jinyoung remembers that day clearly. They were sitting on the poolside like they normally did and Jaebeom had his legs in the water. 'I remember when I told you that. I didn't know what my feelings were towards you. I knew I liked you I just didnt know what the feelings were.' Jinyoung admitted.

He moved so he was pressed against Jaebeoms side. He was glad the other felt the same way. He leaned forward and pressed kisses up and down the others neck and maneuvering around the gills.

Jaebeom smiled. ‘I started to notice soon after that... but I was nervous you didn’t like me back. But I’m glad you did,’ he smiled at him.He closed his eyes as he felt the kisses on his neck, before he turned on his side to him, and wrapped his arms around him. ‘I love you, Jinyoung,’ he whispered to him, before leaning down a bit to kiss him gently.

'And now we have the same feelings for eachother and I couldnt be happier.' Jinyoung said and felt arms around him and lips against his. He brought his hands up to run through Jaebeoms hair that he was now infatuated with. He intertwined their tails and smiled into the kiss. 

It was like they were ment to be. It was amazing and he was in love. Head over tail in love with Jaebeom and he wouldn't deny it.

‘Me neither,’ he whispered before moving his lips against Jinyoung’s, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung and pulling him closer. He’d never been so in love with somebody before. He’d just liked people, and been in a couple relationships... but none of them made him feel like this. All he could think about was Jinyoung, like some kind of school boy crush. He disconnected his lips from his, before moving to place small kisses on his neck, avoiding his gills as he held him close to him.

‘Me neither,’ he whispered before moving his lips against Jinyoung’s, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung and pulling him closer.

He’d never been so in love with somebody before. He’d just liked people, and been in a couple relationships... but none of them made him feel like this. All he could think about was Jinyoung, like some kind of school boy crush. He disconnected his lips from his, before moving to place small kisses on his neck, avoiding his gills as he held him close to him.

* * *

##  ☽- The Blue Moon - ☾

* * *

A few days went by Jinyoung had been teaching Jaebeom how to swim with the use of his tail. He was happy to see that the other was getting the hang of it so quickly. It made Jinyoung happy. Now it was the night that had been long anticipated. The night of the blue moon. Jinyoung was nervous. The day had gone by as usual. Swimming, talking and Jaebeom had, mark and Jackson over for a recording session and Jinyoung had listened to them. They had left soon after.

Now it was evening. Jaebeom had said the weather called for clear skies tonight which was good. The sun had just set and they were both waiting for the moon to rise. He looked over at Jaebeom who was sitting on the edge of the pool. "Is it okay to be nervous?" Jinyoung asked softly

It was an understatement to say Jaebeom was excited for this day. He had been waiting for this for so long... he’d had his time under the water with Jinyoung, and now the latter could experience the human world for himself. 

He had brought up some clothes for Jinyoung if he was actually able to turn, and now he bit his lip. He would be disappointed if this didn’t work, to say the least. He really wanted Jinyoung up on land with him... but at least if it didn’t work, he could still be in the water with him.

He smiled a little bit, scratching the nape of his neck. “Yes... I’m nervous, too, actually...” he said to him, and looked up at the sky. Slowly, the moon was rising and it cast the aquarium in a pretty glow.

“Whenever you’re ready...” He whispered, not wanting to force him. If he backed out, he decided that would be okay. It was a really big decision, and he didn’t want him to do it if he wasn’t completely sure.

Jinyoung looked to the sky. The full moon was slowly rising and he bit his lip. It was time. He looked at Jaebeom. "I'll need your help to stand of this work's." He said and took a breath and pulled himself out of the pool leaving his tail in and taking one last look at the blue scales before pulling the whole thing out of the water and resting it against the concrete. He looked up at the sky and looked at the moon. A few seconds went by and he began to feel lighter (because his tail was slowly fading away). He looked over at Jaebum still a tad nervous to look down at his new set of legs if he had them. "D-did it work?" He asked

Jaebeom nodded his head when he said he would need help. Just as Jinyoung had taught him how to use his tail correctly, he would teach him how to use his legs

Jaebeom looked at him as he brought himself out of the water. Although he was nervous, he couldn’t help but look down at his tail. He was so nervous- he just wanted this to work, and that it wouldn’t be a myth.

He watched as the tail practically dissolved, and morphed into his legs. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped open, before forming into a smile. “Jinyoung... it worked,” he said in awe as he looked down at his calves, before switching his gaze back up to his face.

Jinyoung looked down at his legs. "Oh my gods..." came the awed whisper. He had legs he couldn't beleive it. He was naked though but that was nothing to be ashamed of. He reached out and gently poked at his calf before trying to move his toes. That was a good start when he managed to wiggle them and he looked up at Jaebeom.

"It worked I can't believe it I have legs!" He said the realization finally sinking in. He was so happy. He looked back to hos legs and moved them bending his knees. It felt so foreign to him.

“Here... I brought you clothes, then we’ll start moving,” Jaebeom grinned excitedly. He turned, rummaging for the clothes that he brought up with him- just new underwear, a pair of sweatpants and a loose shirt if he wanted it. He felt that it would be best to dress him in comfortable clothes first.

“Here... you put these on underneath... and this tag here means it goes in the back,” he explained to him, handing him the clothes. “Do you need help? He asked him with a tilt of his head.

He was all too excited, he could hardly stop smiling at this. He could finally be with Jinyoung on land, take him wherever he wanted and buy him whatever he wanted. He would carry him everywhere in the house if he had to.

"Ah thanks!" Jinyoung took the boxers and leaned over and pulled them up his legs. The clothes felt foreign against his skin but he pulled them all the way up shifting a bit so he could get them on fully. "I think I'll need help getting the pants on they're longer than the underwear was." Jinyoung said eyed the pants knowing it would be hell to pull them on by himself when he was still getting used to his legs.

Jaebeom chuckled a little bit as he watched him. He would have to get used to clothes if he wanted to be human- at least home they could dress more comfortably. But outside he had to look presentable, of course.

] “Sure, I’ll help you,” he said, making his way over to him. He bunched the legs of the pants up a bit, before slipping them on past his feet. He helped him pull them up and over his legs before they were fully on, and he moved to a crouching position.

“Wanna try standing up?”

Jinyoung thanked him and looked at his now clothed legs. He still couldnt believe it. He nodded and reached out and put his arms around Jaebeoms neck. "Maybe you should lift me up a bit and Thank can just lean on you. What do you think??" He asked softly. "I honestly dont know how to work these fully yet." He said. But still feeling accomplished that he could at least wiggle his toes.

Jaebeom nodded his head with a small smile at his suggestion. He wrapped his arms around him, hugging him for a little bit out of sheer excitement. “Don’t worry... it’ll take some getting used to.” He said to him. Slowly, he pulled them both up, holding Jinyoung tight against him in case he would fall. He would walk with him eventually, knowing that now his legs might’ve felt like jelly, similar to how he felt numb before.

Jinyoung felt wobbly as Jaebeom pulled them both up. He held onto the other tightly. Jinyoung looked down at his legs and smiled a little before looking up at Jaebeom. "I'm amazed I cant believe it worked. I cant wait to explore everything with you!" He stated and tried to steady himself. He felt weak down there something he had never felt before. Because he always had a tail, it .ade him feel a bit nervous and exposed. "This is weird.." he said and braced his legs so he was standing up still holding onto Jaebeom for support

Jaebeom smiled a bit as he held Jinyoung up, nodding his head. “Me too... I have so much to show you,” he said to him, holding him a bit tighter as if on instinct, but he tried to relax and not squeeze him too tight.

“I know...” Jaebeom said to him with a slight chuckle. “You’ll get used to it... I know you will,” he said to him. He had faith that Jinyoung would be able to walk on his own in no time- he’d just be there to keep him from falling.

Jinyoung moved a leg and shuffled forward a bit. He then moved to the side then back again. He was still holding onto Jaebeom as he did this. Once he felt confident he could stand and shuffle around he loosened his grip on the other and took a slight step back. He was getting cold. His body was still damp and now that he wasnt surrounded by the warm water the chill set in.

Jaebeom watched slowly as the other became more confident in himself, nodding his head as the other tried his best to move. He was proud of him, not only for making such a big decision but also trying so hard to walk. He looked cute like this. “Good? How do you feel?” He asked him, keeping his hands out to catch him if he were to fall, not wanting him to hurt himself.

Jinyoung had a look of concentration on his face. Of he put his mind to it ke could walk. He could do this. He kept moving slowly trying to take small steps so he wouldn't face plant and hurt himself. He looked up.

"I feel great. My legs are shaky but thats explainable right? But I also feel cold." He said and rubbed his bare arms. He hadnt put a shirt on only the pants.

“Ah... your shirt...” Jaebeom chuckled a little bit as he remembered that he’d forgotten to give him his shirt. He took it and handed it to him. “Need help with this one, too?” He asked, not sure if he’d worn one before. “If you’re still cold after this... I could take you to my room. Get you a sweater, or some blankets...” he trailed off, watching him. “But I’ll have to hold you. I don’t want you falling down the stairs,” he smiled.

Jinyoung looked at the shirt. He remembers seeing Jaebeom and his friends put them on after swimming. He flipped it around and put his arms in the right place before pulling them over his head and managed to get it on perfectly. He grinned as he adjusted the fabric and brushed out the wrinkles he did feel warmer. "I'm feeling a bit warmer now." He said and smiled. "Could we go inside??" He asked

Jaebeom chuckled a bit as he saw Jinyoung able to put on the shirt perfectly. “I’m impressed. Good job,” he said with a small applaud of his hands.

“yeah... come on. I’m glad you’ll finally be able to sleep in my room with me... I love this already,” he chuckled a little bit, putting an arm under his and draping it over his back to help him out of the aquarium and into the large house.

Jinyoung smiled. "That's right I will!" He stated and leaned on Jaebeom. This was gonna be nice. as they slowly made their way into the house. Jinyoung looked around the house as they entered. It was so nice, clean and had a modern look to it. He immediately spotted one of Jaebeoms cats as the animal slowly padded over and rubbed against Jaebeoms legs.

Jaebeom smiled as he took him into the house. It was definitely bigger than the aquarium, by a lot, yet he didn’t really need all this space. He smiled as he saw one of his cats come over and brush against his leg, curiously looking at Jinyoung. She seemed hesitant, but noticed that he trusted him, so she should too, and gently brushed against his leg with a small meow. “Say hi to Nora,” he chuckled.

Jinyoung smiled. She was so cute. He gently sank to his knees and stroked Nora's fur. It was soft and she purred and flopped over. He looked over at Jaebeom and smiled. "Shes so nice." He said and looked back to the cat who was purring loudly. He raised his eyebrows. "Is she okay??? That sound??"

Jaebeom grinned as the other moved down to pet the cat, and he did the same, gently poking her nose. “She’s purring. That means she likes it,” he said to him with a small nod of his head, the cats tail slowly moving back and forth, clearly enjoying the attention.

"That's good I thought she was broken or something. I didnt know that's what they did when they were happy." Jinyoung said and continued to pet Nora. He moved away after a bit and looked at Jaebeom. "Shes so cute." He said and slowly got up. Nora gave a Meow of protest as if to say 'where the heck are you going I want attention'

“Broken?” Jaebeom laughed, shaking his head. “No, she’s not ‘broken’. She likes you, which is good,” He smiled, gently patting Nora one more time on the head before getting up with him.

He chuckled as she looked disappointed they were moving away. “You might see my other ones around... come on, my room is this way,” He said to him, returning his arm around him to support him.

Jinyoung nodded and stood up on shaky legs and leaned into Jaebeom as they made their way through the house. He looked around. "So wheres the room with the aquarium?" He asked. He wondered what it would be like to be on the other side of the glass. He had always looked out at the room, and now he could look out from the other side.

“Ah, my living room?” Jaebeom said with a small nod, looking to their right. “Just over there... do you want to go?” He asked him with a small smile. It must have been interesting to be able to see from the other side of the glass like he had all this time.

"Yes. I was hoping to be able to see what everything looks like from the other side. I'm curious." He said with a small smile. "I've seen you looking in and I've always wanted to do the same." He added. Another one of Jaebeoms cats padded by. This was was more shy. And quickly ducked away from them.

“Sure... lets go there,” Jaebeom said with a smile, before turning. “That must’ve been Odd. She’s nervous around new people,” He chuckled a little bit.

Soon enough, they made their way into the living room. The lights were off, but the aquarium made the room a light aquamarine color. “Here we are,” he whispered, watching as all the fish swam by, likely wondering where Jinyoung was.

"Well I hope she warms up to me. She looked really cute." Jinyoung hummed and looked ahead. When they made it to the living room he looked at the glass before him in Awe. He honestly couldnt believe he was actually standing infront of the other side of the glass. Watching the fish go by. He looked amazed. 

All this time he had gone by. He had been in the ocean then in the aquarium for months and now he was standing. With legs. And looking into it. "This is amazing." He said softly and with Jaebeoms help moved so he could place his hands against the glass.

“She will. She’ll love you, I think,” Jaebeom chuckled a little bit. Once he saw Jinyoung’s face, he smiled in admiration. He had the opportunity to be with all of these things up close, yet he was still amazed when it was encased in glass.

“I love staying down here... sometimes I fall asleep on the sofa,” he chuckled a little bit, helping him to move wherever he wanted to look. “It looked even prettier when you were there... almost magical,” he whispered.

"I remember seeing you sleeping on the sofa. You looked so peaceful." Jinyoung said with a laugh remembering the numerous times he had seen Jaebeom on the couch with a book before slowly falling asleep. He blushed a bit at the comment. "It looks magical now though. It looks good from this side." He said and smiled at him before leaning, his back against the glass and pulling Jaebeom into a gentle kiss.

Jaebeom chuckled at the comment, knowing that he would fall asleep down here all too often. He usually never played music- he would simply listen to the filters and the sounds of the aquarium, and the light would gently guide him off to sleep. He was glad that maybe Jinyoung could experience that now, too. He placed a gentle hand on his waist while the other wrapped around him and held his back, returning the kiss and letting his eyes flutter closed.

The sound of the filters filled Jinyoungs ears as he continued to kiss Jaebeom. It was a gentle kiss nothing too heated. Jinyoung just wanted to feel the others lips on his own. He pulled away for breath and looked at him smiling. "I love you." He said softly.

Jaebeom continued to kiss him, holding him close as he did. Kissing him made him feel almost lightheaded, happiness filling his body every time he did it. He gazed into the other’s eyes and matched the smile on his face. “I love you too, Jinyoung.”

He smiled and yawned. He was feeling tired. "Shall we head to sleep?" He asked softly and gave a tired rub at his eyes. "Or do you wanna stay up later?" He asked softly

Jaebeom smiled at him and then nodded his head. He was feeling a little bit tired, too, and he just wanted to relax with Jinyoung and go to sleep. “Let’s go to sleep,” he whispered, pecking his lips one more time before pulling back, still holding him to help him walk.

"This feels like a dream." Jinyoung said as they made their way to the foot of the stairs that would take the to where the bedrooms were. "I feel like this isnt real it's so amazing." Jinyoung said. He knew it was real but it was too good to be true.

Jaebeom chuckled a little bit. “Me too... you don’t know how happy I am, really. I was afraid it wouldn’t work,” he said truthfully to him. He helped him up the stairs slowly, before leading him up to his own bedroom, helping him sit down on the bed.

Jaebeom chuckled a little bit. “Me too... you don’t know how happy I am, really. I was afraid it wouldn’t work,” he said truthfully to him. He helped him up the stairs slowly, before leading him up to his own bedroom, helping him sit down on the bed.

Jinyoung smiled as he was lead to the bed. It was soft and he sank down into it. It was way softer than his bed in the aquarium. "I like this." He said and plopped back in the bed watching Jaebeom with a smile

Jinyoung moved and rolled onto his side he made his way into jaebeoms arms and rested his head on the other's chest. The blankets below him were soft and relaxing. And with his head against his lover's chest he could hear the other's heartbeat. “This is nice.” He smiled.

Jaebeom smiled, and pulled one of Jinyoung’s legs over his hip with a smile. Saying he was happy for this to be happening was an understatement... he really couldn’t believe Jinyoung finally got legs, and now he could show him whatever he wanted. “It is nice... I’m really excited to decided to do this...” he whispered to him, gently rubbing up and 0down his back.

Jinyoung watched the movement and moved his leg so he pulled himself closer to Jaebeom. “I can’t wait to explore the world with you. You have to show me everything you know.” Jinyoung said eagerly. He draped an arm around Jaebeom's neck.

Jaebeom nodded his head and looked into his eyes. “I will... I’ll show you whatever you want to see,” he smiled to him, all too excited for the life ahead of them.

Jinyoung smiled. "I can't wait to see the world." He hummed and closed his eyes. He was tired but he didn't want to fall asleep just yet. This was all too good to be true. He didn't want to wake up and find out this was all a dream within a dream. He opened his eyes and pressed a kiss to Jaebeoms nose before pulling away again and relaxing

“It’ll be so nice... you’ll love it.” Jaebeom whispered to him. “I love you so much, I mean it,” He said with a smile, closing his eyes as Jinyoung pressed a kiss to his nose. He kept them closed, just holding Jinyoung close against him and enjoying the relaxation- he seemed more comfortable now than he was when the bed was empty.

"I love you so much too." Jinyoung said softly and curled up into him and relaxed. He felt the bed dip again and peaked up to see Nora. She purred and settled herself right next to Jaebeoms head also sensing it was time to go to sleep.

“Maybe in the middle of the night the rest will join us,” Jaebeom chuckled lightly. “Sleep well, my love,” he whispered to him, bringing a hand up to gently pet Nora for a few moments before returning his arm around Jinyoung, slowly feeling himself drift off as he traced circles into the other’s side.

Jinyoung smiled. He was tired and the wamth from Jaebeom made him feel safe. He soon felt sleep overtake him. He did dream that night. About exploring the world with Jaebeom.


	13. PART 2 COMING SOON

**The Long awaited PART TWO is coming soon! Keep your eyes peeled!**

**Here is a small exerpt of part two for yall**

* * *

Jaebeom’s mind was so occupied with the current situation he couldn’t even focus on having a proper dream. He didn’t mind, though, and his subconscious was hoping that when he woke up, this wouldn’t be just a dream and that Jinyoung would actually have legs. He stirred a little bit in the morning when the light peeked in through the blinds, making him scrunch his nose and try and hide away, but when he realized who was in his arms, he opened his eyes. He smiled as he saw Jinyoung, his hand moving down to brush at the side of his thigh just to make sure his legs were there. He found himself staring at his sleeping face, his heart overcome with joy that he could wake up next to him every day now.

Jinyoung was fast asleep. His lips were slightly parted and soft snores were falling from his mouth. He shifted a bit in his sleep and didn't open his eyes he was too sleepy.

Nora was up and she padded across the bed and moved between them, her tail brushing in Jinyoung's face and meowed at Jaebeom for breakfast. Jinyoung sneezed as the cat's tail tickled his nose and he rolled over, rubbing his face and opening his eyes. "Ugh..." he sputtered, getting some cat tail on his mouth as she swished her tail. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. He looked over to see Nora And a smiling Jaebeom. He grinned seeing the other. He felt like he belonged here. In the human world with Jaebeom.

Jaebeom chuckled as Jinyoung slowly woke up due to Nora bothering him, and he shook his head. “Good morning, Jinyoungie~” he chuckled a little bit, before he sat up in the bed. “She's hungry... so I’m going to go feed her and then make us some food, okay? You can stay in bed if you want,” he said to him, seeing as he looked tired. He gently pet behind Nora’s ears, and she purred before meowing again, and he knew the other cats were probably hungry as well.

Jinyoung smiled and nodded. "Food first." He smiled and sat up looking around the room and then down at his legs. "I'm still dreaming right that I have legs?" He asked and moved so he was sitting with his legs criss crossed. "I'll stay in bed a bit then try to make my way downstairs. I think I can do it. Worse comes to worse I'll just sit on the stairs and ask for you to come and help me get down." Jinyoung laughed a little. He ran a hand through his hair before reaching over and petting (a still loudly meowing) nora.

Jaebeom chuckled a little bit. “I woke up and immediately felt to see if you had legs... it feels too good to be true,” he smiled a bit, before nodding his head. “Don’t fall, okay? Walk slowly,” he told him.

Squishing Nora’s face with his fingers and placing one small kiss on Jinyoung’s cheek, he got up and stretched. He then made his way out of the room, Nora following behind and while he made his way to the kitchen, eventually getting a trail of cats following him and meowing as he started to get their food.

Jinyoung smiled. "Me Too. This feels right like this, here with you." He said and returned the kiss on the cheek. "don't you worry I'll be safe, and hey as for now I'm only able to go slow." He said with a laugh. "I'll make sure to hold onto the railing. And the more practice I get the better!" He added cheerfully. He watches Jaebeom leave with his cat following close behind him. A minute later he saw another cat pad down the hallway after them and he laughed. He slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed. If swimming had come so easy for Jaebeom walking should come easy for him. Jinyoung sighed a bit and concentrated on getting up first. Standing was key. He reached out and grabbed the night stand and pushed himself shakily to his feet. He stood slightly hunched so he could still hold onto the table for support before he managed to stand and brace himself against the wall.

Jaebeom went into the kitchen, putting the cats food into their bowls, watching them eat happily and quietly and he chuckled. He then decided he would make food for the two of them. He decided waffles and bacon were good, and decently basic, so he would make that. And if Jinyoung didn’t like it, there was always more food that he did like, this was a learning experience to be on land. He began making the mix before pouring it into a waffle maker and starting to cook the bacon, listening carefully if Jinyoung needed him.

Jinyoung now confident he could stand he made his way leaning on the wall walking with shaky legs to the door. He took a break and looked up and down the hall before making his way to the stairs. It felt so weird to be able to walk. He wondered how humans survived with these things over the centuries. He could smell something cooking as he made his way onto the landing and his stomach grumbled. He was hungry. He used both hands to hold onto the railing and shuffled down the two flights of stairs and made his way into the kitchen where he wrapped his arms around Jaebeom's hips and rested his chin on his shoulder. "I made it~ and something smells amazing."


End file.
